Guardian Angel
by sakuravampire-aqua
Summary: Teruko Naoki, the orphan with no memories of "his" past? Yes, that's what everyone believes. Too bad no one is allowed to know the truth of Teruko. If only things hadn't happened the way they did, maybe Teruko would be happier...or maybe the same...
1. Welcome to the Host Club

AN: Before it is asked, I don't know how to write full French names.

* * *

><p>"Tell me she's okay!"<p>

"Sweetie, she had a bad accident."

"She's going to live mother! She has to!"

"I know how you feel sweetie." Tears fell onto the young blond boy's head. His mother was holding him close as they stared at the young blonde girl, the same age as the boy, laying nearly motionless in a hospital bed. Her features were that of the boy though not covered with tears.

"Ma'am," a doctor said, walking into the room.

The blonde woman looked down at her crying son then at her daughter, who looked as though dead, hardly moving. The only way she was still breathing was from the machine she had been attached to.

"Liane Teruko Rosine de Grandtaine, please live," the woman said, standing up and kissing her fourteen year old daughter on the forehead.

The boy frowned before kissing his sister's forehead. "Please live sister. I don't want to lose you…"

They both left the room, tears falling down their cheeks.

* * *

><p>"You are to make sure no one finds out who you truly are."<p>

The red haired boy with purple eyes stared at the woman before him, older than him by many years.

"Am I understood Teruko? You are Teruko Naoki, the orphan with amnesia taken in by the rich family Naoki. You shall live with them and you shall have no contact with your mother. You are not to speak with your father or your brother. They can not know who you really are. You are believed to be dead by them both."

The boy bowed to the elderly woman. "Yes grandmother."

"You shall be enrolled at Ouran, in case your brother is too incompetent to take over. You will start tomorrow. You will keep that hair color. Do not let anyone else see any other color in that hair. And put these contacts in." They were blue contacts.

"Yes grandmother."

"Now leave my sight."

"Yes grandmother."

The boy bowed once more to the woman before him before leaving her office, avoiding looking at anyone, preferring to stare at the ground. Tomorrow he'd start Ouran Academy, his last year in the middle school before moving to the high school.

* * *

><p>[Teruko's POV]<p>

"Hello," a blond boy greeted me. He had blond hair and purple eyes.

It's been almost a year since I started school, and in a few short days it'd be summer.

I nodded to the boy in greeting.

"I'm thinking of starting up a host club next year and would be delighted if you joined."

I stared at this boy standing before me. "Why choose me?"

"You're quite the handsome young man along with being quite the rising athlete, and having a whole range of personalities would make the host club more entertaining, don't you agree?"

"I…suppose…Who else is in this 'host club' you want to start?"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka who are both a year older than us, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, who are a year younger than us, and Kyoya Ootori, along with myself, Tamaki Suoh. I believe you, Teruko Naoki, would be the perfect addition to our club."

I stared at Tamaki's face, who looked like he'd be thrilled if I agreed.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll join this 'host club' that you want to start."

He cheered before putting his arm around my shoulder. "This is wonderful! I can't wait until you meet the others!"

* * *

><p>I'm finally in my second year of high school. It's been a long time since I've come to Ouran.<p>

The door before us started to open and we all did our usual greeting. "Welcome."

Standing at the door was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. This caused me to blink. Why in the world would a boy come to a club that entertains women?

"Oh wow, it's a boy," Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Kyoya asked as we all, minus Tamaki, stared at the twins.

"Yeah, but he's shy," the answered together, looking at Kyoya. "He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." They shrugged.

Kyoya seemed to smirk at that. "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor student."

"What?" Tamaki asked, getting out of his chair. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi was busy trying to get out of this room. "You're the honor student we've heard about."

He stopped struggling with trying to open the door for a second. "How do you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous," Kyoya stated. "It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

"Well uh…thank you I guess…" Haruhi stated.

"You're welcome," Tamaki told him, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

Haruhi was busy trying to get away from him. Tamaki just followed him.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far," Haruhi stated, still trying to get away from Tamaki.

"Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world…of beauty!" He spread his arms out.

Haruhi started walking toward the door, mumbling something to himself.

"Hey!" Honey Sempai called, grabbing Haruhi by the arm and pulling him back. "Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something. That's so cool."

"I'm not a hero," Haruhi told him. "I'm an honor student." He seemed to think about something. "And who're you calling Haru-chan?"

"I never would've imagined the famous scholar…would be so openly gay," Tamaki said. I sat in what use to be Tamaki's chair as I watched Haruhi mumble something to himself.

"So tell me what kinda guys you're into. Do you like the strong, silent type, the boy lolita, how 'bout the mischievous type, the athletic type, or the cool type?"

"I…uh…" Haruhi started backing up. "It-it's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study."

Tamaki put his hand on Haruhi's cheek, bringing own to his chin. "Or maybe…" He got close to Haruhi's face. "You're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

I'd say get out of my face, but that's just my opinion.

Haruhi backed up, hitting a stand that held an expensive vase. He tried grabbing it, but just barely missed it. The vase smashed onto the ground, breaking into many tiny pieces.

"Aww," Hikaru and Kaoru said over Haruhi's shoulder.

"We were going to going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction," Hikaru informed Haruhi.

Kaoru joined in. "Oh, now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen."

"What? Eight million yen?" Haruhi then tried figuring out something on his fingers, but I had taken to watching the ceiling, so I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing.

"Uh…I'm gonna have to pay you back," Haruhi said, getting my attention off of the school's pink ceiling. Why was it pink anyway? I've always wondered that.

"With what money?" the twins asked, looking at each other with a shrug.

"You can't even afford a school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" Kaoru asked as Kyoya picked up a piece of broken shard.

I yawned.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

I put my hands on the chair, between my legs and pulled my weight onto my hands before flipping over the back of the chair right before Tamaki sat down where I had just previously been.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka." Tamaki rested his chin on one of his hands while the other pointed at Haruhi. "'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today…" He looked at Haruhi, who I felt bad for. "You're the Host Club's dog."

Tamaki got up and we surrounded the new boy. He seemed to have frozen or something. Tamaki waved his hand a bit to try to get Haruhi's attention.

"Poke poke," Honey Sempai said as he poked Haruhi.

Haruhi fell over.

"Great…Guys, I think you killed him," I informed everyone, staring at the boy on the floor. "I'm not hiding the body this time."

* * *

><p>"Have you been able to finally do that flip you wanted?" one of my customers asked.<p>

I nodded happily, bending over to put my hands to the floor. I bent my body so now my feet were in the air. I quickly rotated my body then flipped backwards, landing on the couch opposite from where I had started, now sitting between two of my guests.

The girls squealed.

"That's so great!" one of the girls told me.

"You're so flexible."

I winked at the girls. "Only for you girls."

I swear a few passed out. Eventually Kyoya's gonna get mad at me…Ah well, it's not like any of my customers have died yet.

I continued entertaining my guests, doing a few tricks here and there when the girls ask. Even when they don't ask, I sometimes surprise them by managing to get behind them with a flip or trick and speaking into their ear. They liked when I did that.

I looked over when I heard the twins laughing though. Tamaki was in his little corner, making me sigh. I'm gonna invest in some flashlights in those corners so they aren't so dark when he goes there.

From what it looked like where I sat, Haruhi had managed to make him go to the corner, since the twins seemed to be praising him.

"Boss?" Kaoru asked as I walked over to see what was happening.

"Call me king," Tamaki interrupted.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting…"

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know," Hikaru finished for his twin. "He's not exactly host club material, but…maybe if we took off his glasses, it'll help."

"Hey, I need those," Haruhi told Hikaru after he had taken his glasses off. Both twins stared at Haruhi. "I use to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."

Mori Sempai, Honey Sempai, Kyoya, and I watched Haruhi.

Tamaki came running over, pushing Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way. He stared at Haruhi for a few seconds before snapping his finger. "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Got it!" They saluted Tamaki before each grabbing on of Haruhi's wrists. They took off to the changing rooms, bringing Haruhi along with them.

Tamaki pointed at Kyoya, who already had his cell phone out. "Kyoya, my hair stylist." He started punching the number in. Tamaki switched to point at Mori Sempai. "Mori Sempai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." He pointed at me, making me raise an eyebrow. "Go find those two devils and make sure they don't break anything."

I shrugged, heading to the back rooms. When I opened the door, the twins were bouncing out of the changing room before looking at each other.

"What're you doing back here Teruko?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

I sat down in a chair, putting my chin in my hand as I rested my elbow against the arm of the chair. "I'm here to make sure you two don't break something…again…"

"That wasn't our fault," they whined.

I rolled my eyes, a smile playing on my lips. "Sure…You didn't play catch with Tamaki's cell phone, of which you two stole from him to begin with."

* * *

><p>"Um, Sempai?" Haruhi called.<p>

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked.

I glanced over at Honey, who had eaten who knows how many plates of cake.

Haruhi pushed the curtain back, making me look up at her. "You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Tamaki held his face. "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!"

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey Sempai told her.

"If we had known that's how you really looked," Hikaru started.

"We would've helped you out sooner," Kaoru finished.

I nodded to Haruhi. "It looks nice."

"Who knows," Kyoya added, putting his two cents in. "Maybe he'll draw in some customers."

"You know, that's just what I was thinking," Tamaki stated.

"Bull crap," I deadpanned.

Tamaki pointed at Haruhi. "Our errand boy is moving up in ranks. Starting today, you're an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?" Haruhi asked.

* * *

><p>"And, here's something I've been wanting to try," I said, pulling up one of my guests. She along with the rest of the girls blushed as I bent back, pulling the girl with me. One of my arms was reaching for the ground as the other was around the girl's waist. I think the only thing redder than her face would've been a tomato, and that's just barely winning.<p>

My hand was now touching the floor, and the girl was practically on top of me. I held her close as I pulled my feet up and knocked her feet from under her, taking her with me. Right after she had been upside down, I immediately altered my body weight again so she was now sitting on the floor with me kneeling in front of her. She hadn't been upside down long enough for her dress to fall.

"Did you like my trick?" I asked into her ear, making the other girls squeal in delight. She was busy turning redder than a tomato. I smirked, getting back to my feet and bending my upper body in a stretch. "I know I enjoyed it."

She passed out, making me blink.

I didn't kill her.

I swear.

I glanced over and saw Tamaki almost killing Haruhi in a hug.

"Mori Semapi!" Haruhi called to him. "Help me!"

He pulled Haruhi form Tamaki's arms and held him up. It seemed something dawned on him as he held Haruhi.

I walked over to see what was happening.

"Mori Sempai?" Tamaki asked. "You really didn't have to go that far. Come on little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug."

"I've already got a dad," Haruhi told him. "I don't need another one."

Mori put Haruhi down and I steadied him as he lost his balance. Haruhi went to walk and stumbled, making me grab his arm as I saw him fall. I twisted our bodies and ended up in a back bend, Haruhi pulled over my body.

I blinked.

Those were breasts I felt against my own chest. However unnoticeable they were, I still felt them.

Haruhi…

Is a girl.

Girls around the room let out screams of delight at seeing us.

"Uh…Are you alright Haruhi?" I asked, blinking at her face, which wasn't too far from mine.

"Yeah…I think. Thank you Sempai."

"No problem…We haven't been formally introduced yet, have we? I'm Teruko Naoki, a second year."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, a first year."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Haruhi."

"Um guys…" Hikaru started.

"You do realize what position you're in, don't you?" Kaoru asked.

I looked over at the twins before glancing around. "Oh, oops." I lifted one of my arms and put it around Haruhi's waist before pulling her upside down with me then landing on my feet, her getting settled on her own feet a bit wobbily. "Sometimes I don't even notice things like that."

* * *

><p>I was just entertaining one of my guests, asking if she wanted to do some tricks with me before I heard a scream and something breaking. It made me look over to Haruhi's table, where I saw it had been overturned and she was now over another girl, blinking. Haruhi had nothing to do with it. I could see it in her eyes.<p>

She was confused as to what happened.

"No Haruhi!" the girl screamed. I recognized her as one of Tamaki's customers. "Leave me alone! Somebody help! He just attacked me! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson."

Letting out a sigh, I stood up and walked over as Hikaru and Kaoru poured water over Haruhi and the girl.

Haruhi moved from where she was to sit on her feet and look up at the twins.

"Why did you do that?" the girl asked.

Tamaki and I helped her stand and once she was standing, I let her go so she could face Tamaki. Tamaki brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you," he told her. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?

"You don't know that," she said a little too fast for her to be innocent. "Do you have any proof that I did?"

Tamaki's hand was on her chin. "You know, you're a beautiful girl…But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know. Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

Really, Haruhi isn't any kind of a man. 'He' is really a woman in all honesty.

"Why Tamaki?" the girl asked before she started running. "You idiot!"

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you?" Tamaki asked, referring back to Haruhi. "Because it is your fault after all." He pointed at her. "Your quota is now one thousand!"

"One thousand?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki held his hand out for Haruhi. "Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He winked at her.

"This is the only spare uniform we have," Kyoya said, holding up a bag. "Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

Haruhi looked into the bag. "Thanks a lot you guys. I'm gonna go change."

* * *

><p>"Haruhi?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"So you're a girl?"

I had just come back into the room, having grabbed some milk on the way here.

"Biologically speaking, yeah."

Tamaki had just found out Haruhi was a girl. From what I can guess, he probably walked in on her changing.

She opened the curtain to show that she was in the girl's uniform this time.

Tamaki screamed, probably confused as all hell.

"Listen Sempai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are, rather than for what sex they are." She had been fixing the little bow that was around her neck as she spoke.

"Well isn't this an interesting development," Kyoya said as we all kinda watched Tamaki spazz.

"Oh yeah," the twins agreed.

"Uh, you know I have to say Sempai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Tamaki turned red, and covered the lower half of his face.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Cue Tamaki's face suddenly turning blue. It was quite comical to watch in all honesty. "I wonder how I could pull it off? I've got it!" She hit her fist into her open palm. "I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." She let out a little laugh.


	2. Kanako and Tohru

[Teruko's POV]

I hung upside down from the tree I was in, entertaining my customers. All of the guys, minus Haruhi and Tamaki were shirtless and had shorts of different types on, some with a little thing over them. Tamaki was in a more regal outfit, and Haruhi chose to stay in her uniform than wear what Tamaki had suggested, which was something to match his. I wore a tight blue muscle shirt and some shorts that looked like the rest of the guys.

"It's so much fun to climb trees, isn't it?" I asked my guests, completely ignoring whatever the others were doing.

"Be careful," one of my guests warned me.

"I'll be fine," I told her, grabbing the branch on each side of my leg and letting go of the branch with my legs. Then I let go of the branch all together, landing on the ground on my feet. "I think I was born a monkey or something." I let out a little laugh as the girls giggled with me. "Oh, we're having a little formal party, are you ladies going to come and dance?" I smiled at them.

"Oh, I can't wait," one of the girls said.

The other one giggled. "Me either. It has to be fun dancing with Teruko."

I nodded my head. "It should be. I like to make things more interesting." I leaned in close to the girls. "Though Kyoya normally has to keep tabs on me. He says I get too out of hand sometimes." I winked at them, making them giggle again as their faces turned red.

* * *

><p>"Why is Tamaki eating ramen in the corner?" I asked everyone, sitting on the table everyone was standing around. Kyoya was on his laptop.<p>

"Kanako," Kyoya told me, making me nod.

"Hey boss," Kaoru called.

"Why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru asked.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kazuka has taken a liking to Haruhi?"

"He shouldn't be surprised," Kyoya told the twins. "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

"What illness?" Haruhi asked, not knowing about Kanako.

"She's got the host hopping disease," Hikaru stated.

Kaoru mimicked his brother. "AKA the 'Never the Same Boy Twice' disease."

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly," Kyoya explained. "However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

"That's right," Honey Sempai agreed. "'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan."

"And before him it was me," I said with a yawn.

"Oh. So he's upset cause I took her from him?" I nodded as the spazz himself ran over to the table.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" He stood up straight, pointing at Haruhi. "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"I believe she has the right to choose that Tamaki," I stated.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, watching him.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes," Hikaru stated.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together, so no one can tell," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki quickly brought out a box. He started digging in it. "That's enough Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy!" He pulled a very big framed picture of Haruhi with her hair long. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!"

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am," Hikaru admitted. "How could this possibly become that?"

Cutting her hair and having a bad hair day along with not being able to find the right clothes? Maybe that's how.

We all looked at Haruhi.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair." She had her hand on the back of her head, like she were remembering the gum in her hair. "It's a real pain to get gum outta long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know."

Tamaki started tearing up before bursting out, "A girl should never refer to herself as a dude! Momma! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again."

"I'm sorry, but who is 'Momma'?" Hikaru asked Kyoya.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me."

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about," Haruhi told Tamaki. "Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru asked. "You'll need it at the party."

"Uh…No…But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interesting in going to events, so if I could be excused…"

Tamaki's eyes glowed for a second. "Definitely not." He put his hand to his chin. "A gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it for us at the party." He spun once before pointing at Haruhi again. "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy."

* * *

><p>"I'm going play in the trees," I told the others, pulling off my blazer, tie, and shirt. I had a muscle shirt under the school shirt.<p>

"Why not stay in here?" Hikaru asked as he watched Tamaki pouting in a corner. Haruhi was dancing with Kanako. Enough said as to why he's in a corner again.

I pointed at Kyoya. "He said not to break anything with any of my antics anymore, and that if I wanted to climb things, to go outside."

"You're still wearing your school pants though," Kaoru pointed out.

I shrugged. "They'll live."

I started heading out, on the way passing Tohru Suzushima. I waved to him in greeting before heading down the stairs and heading to the trees near the club room's windows. I figure if I'm gonna be outside, might as well be where Kyoya could call down to me just in case I'm needed.

* * *

><p>"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs," Tamaki greeted all the girls who came. Right now we couldn't see them though, since the lights were off. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you…" The light shined on Tamaki. "Welcome." He bowed to the ladies, along with the rest of us. He was up on the staircase above us while the rest of us were lower. The twins and Haruhi were to the left, if you looked at the staircase form the bottom, and Kyoya, Honey Sempai, and Mori were on the right. I was in the middle. I think my outfit beat everyone else in color, seeing as how I had a bright blue suit. Tamaki had white, Mori Sempai a simple black, Honey Sempai a cream color, Kyoya a tailcoat black suit, the twins some kind of plaid colored vests over cream long sleeved shirts, and Haruhi in brown.<p>

The rest of the lights came on and the orchestra started up. The girls clapped.

We all stood up straight again.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment," Kyoya informed the ladies. "So we invite you to dance to your hearts' content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our king."

"Good luck to you…my darlings."

Well…I swear Tamaki just killed a few girls with that…Ah well. It wasn't me.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm," the twins ordered our female host. They were standing on each side of her now.

"Well excuse me you guys. Sorry. I'm use to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not," Kyoya stated, writing something down in his book. Next to him Honey Sempai was sitting on Mori Sempai's shoulders. "Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

"A spread?" Haruhi asked before glancing over at Kyoya. "With fancy tuna?"

Kyoya broke his mechanical pencil.

The others spazzed a bit about the tuna while I just walked down to the waiting ladies and away from the danger that was Tamaki landing on my head. I was the first of the hosts to start dancing with the ladies waiting in the room. My waltz, as expected of my personality, was a bit more tiring than it should have been on the girls I danced with, but they did have fun.

I only stopped dancing when Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me away from my dancing partner to go to the back rooms. They had explained earlier, before the party, about their plan to get Kanako and Tohru together, and that we'd be helping with it.

"There she is," Hikaru stated as Mori brought Haruhi in over his shoulder.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," Haruhi told the guys. I was just relaxing in a chair now.

"Never mind that," Hikaru brushed off. "Go get changed." He pushed a package with Haruhi's dress into her arms.

"Yeah!" Honey Sempai cheered, pushing her into a changing stall.

"A little accident toward the end of the night would be quite thrilling," Kyoya told us. He checked his watch. "And remember Haruhi. There're only twenty minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

Haruhi came out of the stall with her long wig and dress on.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey Sempai told Haruhi.

The twins worked on Haruhi's makeup as I brushed down some stray strands of her hair.

"Uh, we know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling."

Tamaki walked into the room. "Gentleman, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" He was distracted when he saw Haruhi. She looked like a girl again.

"So, what do you think?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, standing by Tamaki's side.

I was busy brushing the wrinkles out of the dress from when Haruhi had sat in the chair.

"Wow, you look so cute," Honey Sempai told Haruhi as she wobbled past him.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes," Haruhi grumbled.

"Good luck Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru called to her down the hall.

Tamaki was saying how pretty he was, so I ignored him and went back to entertaining our guests.

That was a feat all its own, since I use more energy to dance than is expected. The others joined not too long after, dancing more calmly than I did…Except Honey Sempai, but that's not the point.

"Teruko, they're in position," Hikaru told me, pulling me from my dance partner.

"Ladies and gentlement," Tamaki said as lights flashed on Tohru and Kanako in the courtyard. "It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for…" He held his hand out toward the couple in the courtyard. "This couple."

Tohru asked Kanako to dance, of which she said yes. So now we're all watching them dance.

"Where the hell did you two get bananas?" I mumbled to the twins.

They grinned, making me shake my head.

"Whatever, I'll get one later."

Tamaki sighed happily. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" He spread his arms out to his sides, nearly hitting Haruhi, who had ducked.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru called into a microphone.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kazukazaki!" Kaoru congratulated.

Everyone clapped for Kanako.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king," Hikaru stated.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand to his chin.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru stated, making Tamaki spazz.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident toward of the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone."

I let out a snort of laughter. This night was just getting more and more entertaining.

Tohru seemed to be encouraging Kanako on the kiss.

"There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi stated.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third," Kyoya stated.

He had her. "Well it is just a peck on the cheek."

"That's the way to think of it," I told her with a grin.

As she walked down the stairs, Honey Sempai pointed out something that he shouldn't have near Tamaki. "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?"

"What?" Tamaki asked. "Wait Haruhi!" He ran down the stairs, tripping over the banana peels that I'm sure the twins left on purpose, and hitting Haruhi's back. She ended up kissing Kanako on the lips.

All the girls squealed while the hosts and I smiled.

This was really entertaining to watch.

Both of them looked embarrassed for a bit. Kanako then looked worried at Tohru, who kinda laughed it off, and Haruhi looked kinda happy. I assume she was happy because things seemed to work out with Tohru and Kanako.


	3. Panic Attack

[Teruko's POV]

Today's theme was flower viewing. Haruhi, Mori Sempai, Honey Sempai, and I were all in yukatas and long bottoms while Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were in waiter outfits.

"Welcome ladies," we greeted our guests as the doors opened.

* * *

><p>I had pulled off my yukata, showing the girls I had my muscle shirt on, before climbing the trees. I'd talk to the girls as I swung on the branches first from my legs and then from my hands.<p>

I was in the middle of swinging from my legs when Tamaki pulled me off my branch to shake me, first upside down. He realized after a while my head wasn't there, so he turned me upright before shaking me shouting some gibberish about us needing to have a meeting after the club because of the physical exams.

"Tamaki!" I shouted, making him stop and blink at me. "We'll figure it out after club. Now please go entertain your guests while the rest of the club does the same. I'll figure something out with Kyoya afterwards."

"Thank you!" he wailed, hugging me before running off.

I rubbed my chest. Tamaki had shaken me a bit too hard. My old wound felt a little sore, so that was the end of my acrobats for the day.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my face, staring at the host club king. The guy was in Lala land. You could see it from his face.<p>

"He must be having a great daydream," Honey Sempai told Hikaru.

"He's kind of creeping me out," Hikaru admitted.

"Jealous Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, suddenly snapped out of his daydream/fantasy/whatever-he-was-thinking. "This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time, blinded by your jealousy, I've forseen the outcome of this charade." He sighed happily, making me sigh out of weariness. Whatever he's about to say is going to sound like babble. "This anime is obviously a school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we're love interests."

"Yeah, then what're we?" the twins asked.

Tamaki pointed at all of us. "You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast." He drew a line on the ground. "So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You've gotta be kidding," Hikaru and Kaoru stated, staring at the line. They turned serious though.

"Hey listen boss," Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it," Kaoru continued.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore," Honey Sempai explained. That hit a sore spot with Tamaki. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'll be even cuter than she is now."

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru asked. "She must've been pretty popular with all the boys."

"Yeah," Kyoya confirmed. "According to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month."

"Oh, I see," Kaoru stated as I sat on the floor with a yawn. "So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long," Hikaru added. Now they're just teasing poor Tamaki. Not that it isn't fun, but still.

Tamaki started tearing up. "No way…"

The door opened and the person we were just talking about stuck her head in the room. "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late."

Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her close to his face. "Don't you worry Haruhi. We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay as our beloved secret princess."

Haruhi blinked twice. "Sure."

"You know what?" Hikaru asked. "I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her."

Kaoru agreed with his brother. "Then that settles it."

Tamaki tried getting the whole host club to do some kind of plan, but I was standing in front of Haruhi. She stared back at me.

"Um, Sempai?" she asked, blinking. "Is something wrong?"

I tilted my head a bit to my right side before shaking my head and moving back.

Haruhi stared at the guys now before hitting her fist into her open palm. "I've got it. You guys are worried cause if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt." She turned to the window and started calculating the remains of her debt as I crawled onto the window sill in front of her and stretched out. "Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back."

She laughed as Tamaki and the twins mumbled some stuff to each other.

"I can help you pay it back," I told Haruhi, making her turn to me. I grinned before pulling her to me, her face not far from mine. "If you only do a few favors for me." I winked at her, pulling her closer to my face. "They're very minor Haruhi, but it would be wonderful if you could do it for me." My hand, which had been on her wrist, went to her hand and moved it to my stomach.

"Teruko!" Tamaki shouted, pulling Haruhi away.

The twins were laughing as Haruhi blushed. I let a chuckle out. "I'm just playing Tamaki, don't get your boxers in a twist." I moved my hands to rest behind my head. "Continue on with whatever you were doing though." Tamaki gave me a suspicious look. "I'm just kidding Tamaki. Sheesh."

"Are you saying that you hate being a host?" Tamaki asked, going back to the subject from before I was seducing Haruhi. "That you hate this club?"

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." I let out a little laugh at the honesty this girl has. Her honesty sent Tamaki to his corner again. Though that isn't really hard to do. "I mean you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know."

I turned my head to stare out the window and at the beautiful blue sky.

There were clouds in the sky today, in my opinion adding to the beauty of it all. I don't know what it is, but it's just so peaceful to look at.

Maybe it was because it was our favorite thing to do back then. All of us would relax outside and we'd have the piano playing. But it was all shattered during that accident. I had pushed that woman off of the road only for that vehicle to ram into my body, nearly killing me on impact, breaking most of my ribs.

"Teruko?" a voice asked. "Teruko, what's wrong?"

"Get away!" I shouted, hitting whoever's hand it was away from me. I sat up, my knees to my chest and my head in my hands. "Stay away from me!"

"He's having a panic attack," someone else said.

"Teru-chan, calm down," a young voice said as they touched my arm.

I let out a yell and tried to move away from whoever it was, but here was something solid behind me, blocking my path. "Get away from me!"

"Calm down Teruko," a calm voice said. "Everything's okay. You're fine now. Take slow, deep breaths." I tried calming down my breathing, which I didn't realize had sped up. "Keep taking deep breaths."

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. A hand was on my lower back, the only part of my back they could reach since the rest was against whatever was behind me.

"Are you okay Teru-chan?" that same young voice asked, making me open my eyes again. Now that I was thinking clearly, I saw the room around me instead of the blood and white light. Honey Sempai was standing next to Kyoya, who had his hand on my back.

I looked at Kyoya's eyes, which seemed worried. "Are you alright now Teruko?"

I nodded numbly.

"Has this happened before?" Haruhi asked, looking over at me worriedly. In all honesty, everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"This happens every once in a while," Tamaki answered.

"This is the third time we've seen it," Hikaru admitted.

"Fourth for Takashi and I," Honey Sempai said, climbing onto the windowsill to sit next to me.

"I've helped him through all of his panic attacks he's had at school so far," Kyoya told Haruhi. "Thankfully he never has them with many people around."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, moving my legs so they were hanging off the windowsill. "I don't know what causes them."

"Maybe it's a memory," Haruhi said.

I shook my head, looking at the ground to avoid looking into any eyes, lest my own eyes betray me. "I don't remember very much before Ouran, just getting adopted into a rich family."

Honey Sempai hugged my arm. "I wish we knew a way to stop them. It scares me when I see you like that Teru-chan."

"It scares us all," Kaoru admitted.

* * *

><p>"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."<p>

"And off we go," I said with a sigh, standing up.

We went to the clinic that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi would be going to and waited in the room.

After a while the students finally entered the room. To entertain myself, I climbed up on the bars and sat on the bars above the curtains for the room Hikaru and Kaoru would be changing in. Across the room Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai were dressed as doctors, but it was obvious it was them.

"Hitachiin brothers," a nurse said, only a few inches to the right of my foot. She gestured to the empty room beyond my feet. "Would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress." All the girls around the area seemed ready to see shirtless twins. I for one agree with these girls. They may be a year younger, but these guys were sexy.

"Doesn't matter to me," Hikaru said, taking off his shirt.

"We're not shy," Kaoru added, also taking off his shirt. "Who needs a curtain?"

"Me, if you two continue undressing," I answered, chuckling.

The girls screamed for them, while I just wolf whistled.

"I won't allow it," Hikaru told Kaoru. "It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru."

Kaoru chuckled. "What're you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." They held each other, making the girls scream.

"Mmm, can I toy with your body?" I asked, bending backwards over the bar I was sitting on top of and hanging on upside down with the back of my knees.

"I don't know if we'd have room for you sempai," Hikaru said, watching me hang upside down.

I let go of the bar with one of my legs, bending it back. "I can squeeze in. I'm quite flexible you know." I winked at the twins. "The question is, can you keep up with your sem-pai?" I separated the word, drawing it out with a grin. The twins came up on either side of me.

"I think we may have to test this out one time Kaoru," Hikaru told his brother, looking at me.

Kaoru mimicked Hikaru. "I agree. We should see if our sempai is really as flexible as he says."

We all glanced over at the changing rooms Haruhi was going to be in when we heard the commotion over there.

"Ah, we'll have to cut this short guys." I let go of the bar with my other leg and landed on my hands before bending so I was on my feet again. All three of us headed over and waited for the curtains to open and Tamaki to appear, trying to be Haruhi. I must point out that it failed.

Horribly.

The girls also noticed this, since they immediately knew it was Tamaki. The twins were busy laughing at Tamaki's fail while I went check on Haruhi.

Kyoya came in the little room right behind me.

"Haruhi, ready?" he asked. "I went ahead and set up a separate room for you. A special boys clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

"It turns out the doctors here today, are all on staff at one of Kyoya Sempai's family's hospitals," Hikaru stated. I noticed both he and his brother were dressed again. Such a shame.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier," Kaoru said. Both he and Hikaru shrugged.

"I had to get my revenge too," Kyoya informed them. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."

"I'm hungry," I grumbled, leaving the guys in search of food.

"Where're you going Teruko?" one of my Haruhi's customers asked.

"To search for some food, I'm hungry."

She giggled. "You use so much energy doing all of your tricks and such, it's no wonder you're hungry."

I smiled. "Yeah. Using so much energy can be exhausting though." I rubbed my chest a bit. "If you need me, I'll be napping in the Hitachiin's stall instead. They're not using it at the moment, so I might as well. So if any of the other hosts come looking for me, let them know."

"Okay," she said, smiling.

"Thanks." I gave her a quick hug, which made her blush and girls around squeal before I headed off to Hikaru and Kaoru's stall, letting the nurse there know I was their friend and taking it for a quick nap. She had no problem and even pushed the chairs together for me.

Those chairs were comfy enough to fall asleep easily, so I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>"Aww, he looks so cute."<p>

"I don't want to wake him up."

"But Haruhi and the others are looking for him."

"I told them where he was sleeping."

"Maybe they're taking their time."

I moaned a little, turning away from all the noise and hearing some squeals.

"So that's where he's been hiding."

"That has to be uncomfortable for Teruko Sempai."

"The chairs are very comfortable Haruhi. He's probably sleeping like a baby right now."

"Or he's trying to go back to sleep," I grumbled, moving my hand in the air and waving it behind me. "I stole this room. If you two are gonna get undressed, feel free to come in. If not, stay away."

"Sempai!" the twins whined.

I opened my eyes and turned to my back and turned my head to see the host club standing in the opening of the curtains and girls were standing behind them, looking in.

"Were you really that tired Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

I got out of the chair, rubbing my eyes as I walked over to her. I put my arm around her shoulder, leaning my head so my mouth was close to her ear. "Maybe I wanted the extra energy so I could exert myself later."

The girls nearby let out loud screeches that I assume meant they liked it.

Tamaki's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. The twins were smirking.

"Oh don't think I wouldn't have the energy to last against you two either," I told them, clasping my hands together behind my back as I walked through the girls and toward the doors. "In all honesty, I think two at once would be more fun though." I chuckled. "Though, I still do wonder. Do you two have more energy than me?" I walked out of the room, leaving very happy girls thinking of us together.

I think I also left a shocked Tamaki, embarrassed Haruhi, curious twins, and three other hosts that just found this scene slightly entertaining.


	4. We Have A Manager?

[Teruko's POV]

"Do you ladies like my kimono?" I asked, twirling around and showing off my pale blue kimono. My kimono was carefully altered by myself. While I had been changing in my stall, I quickly found tape and such as to allow my chest to show and to carefully cover what needed. Such as things nobody needs to know. I was thankful I also knew how to professionally cover up scars and such.

"You've never showed so much skin before," one of my customers said. "Normally you're all covered up."

"I felt as though today would be a nice change in pace. But I'm gonna stay mostly covered." I winked at them. "I need to leave some things to your imaginations."

The girls let out happy screeches.

"Though, with this, I can't do my normal tricks, or you might see something I'd want to keep hidden." I winked again. "I'm such a shy person you know."

I glanced over to Haruhi and saw that Honey Sempai was crying onto Mori Sempai, making me excuse myself to see what was happening.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies Sempai," Haruhi told me. "But how're they all able to cry so easily?" I shrugged as she went to walk away, but ran into Kaoru, who dropped his eye drops. "What's this?" She held the eye drops up.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru informed her. "Well, except for Teruko, who rather not use them for some reason."

"I hate things in my eyes." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I can cry without the use of eye drops."

"What woman alive could resist a man on the brink of tears?" Hikaru asked Haruhi, ignoring me as usual. Though Kaoru had been paying attention, so I guess that's good enough.

"That's cheating," Haruhi pointed out.

Hikaru put her arm around Haruhi. "Oh, don't be such a party pooper."

"Here Haruhi," Kaoru said, pulling a little sweet treat in a container out of his sleeve and making my mouth water. It looked so yummy. "This is for you."

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked, looking down at it in her hand then to the twins.

They grinned. "Aren't you the cutest?"

"I'm going bug my customers again," I said with a yawn, leaving them to it.

"Welcome back Teruko," one of my customers greeted.

"Heya ladies," I greeted back with a smile. "Sorry I left. I was making sure everything was alright with the others. They're fine." I dug in a bag I kept off to the side and grinned before pulling out some sweets, mostly just wrapped candy. "Anyone want some?"

"I would like one," one of the girls said, starting the rest of them wanting some.

After a while of us just snacking on the candy, I heard someone call my name. "Teruko Sempai!" It was Kaoru. "Come here a sec."

"Coming!" I looked to my guests. "I'm sorry, but it seems I must excuse myself again."

"It's okay," the girls all said as I stood up and made my way to the others. I stood beside Kyoya as we all looked at the door.

"What's the matter?" I asked my fellow classmate.

"It seems we have a new guest," Kyoya informed me. "You just missed her hitting Tamaki."

I sighed. "I always miss the funniest things." Glancing over, I saw Tamaki kind of looking a bit wobbly. Maybe that might explain it.

Currently this new girl was calling Tamaki phony and saying other stuff I generally didn't care about. Insult after insult. I could just imagine all of these insults stabbing Tamaki.

Hikaru gasped as Tamaki started falling…in slow motion. "He's created a new technique."

"One man slow motion," Kaoru finished.

He finally hit the ground…I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"I don't suppose…you are…" Kyoya started.

The girl started tearing up. "It's you! Kyoya!" She stepped on Tamaki on her way to get to Kyoya.

Yeah…it was a bad thing.

She jumped to hug Kyoya, accidentally hitting me in the process. I lost my balance and fell backwards to the ground, jarring my body. I bit on my lip to keep the shout of pain that wanted to come out.

"Oh how I've longed to meet you," the girl continued, ignoring me as Haruhi tried helping me up. "My one and only prince charming."

"Are you okay Sempai?" Haruhi asked as she finally got me standing.

"Ow," I mumbled under my breath before looking at Haruhi. I put on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Haruhi. Thanks for helping me up." Nobody else had noticed I was in pain thankfully. "I'm going get changed."

* * *

><p>"Your fiancée?" Hikaru asked.<p>

"Kyoya Sempai?" Kaoru questioned.

"Of course," the girl said, now sitting in front of us in our empty club room. "My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow."

"She's gonna be with you guys," I told Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. I was laying on the same couch as Renge, but not touching her. She hurt me, albeit unintentionally, but still.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked, making me turn my head a bit to watch Tamaki sulking in the corner.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru stated.

"Whatever," Kyoya sighed. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Ours is a story of love at first sight," Renge said, getting off the couch and being overdramatic. I laid where I took up the whole couch now, since she was gone. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

Kyoya doesn't exactly like nature.

And Kyoya hates cats…

"She serious?" the twins asked.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way!" Renge shouted. "I could recognize my love anywhere!" She went on a rant that was nothing like Kyoya and confusing the twins. "He's a gentle man who's kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki Doki Memorial." She pointed at Kyoya. "You're my real like Ichijo Miyabi."

It was silent.  
>"That's nothing like Kyoya," I stated, staring at Renge. "At all…"<p>

The others were busy spazzing because Renge was an otaku.

I lifted my legs to allow Kyoya to sit before setting my legs back down on his lap.

"I get it now," he said. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and you've somehow deluted yourself into thinking we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

The rest of the host club popped up around us.

"So…she made it up," Tamaki clarified. "You're not really her fiancé, right?"

"Well no. I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

Renge just finished spazzing and popped up near me, scaring the hell out of me while speaking to Kyoya. I was squeezed against the back of the couch with this woman's butt against my stomach and my feet still on Kyoya's lap, not comfortable at all. She was way too close for me to be comfortable with this. "According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club. Is that true Kyoya?"

"That's right," Honey Sempai told her. "Kyo-chan is our director."

"You're the club's director?" Renge asked. "That's perfect. Oh wow. I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

"We don't advertise," the twins informed the delusional girl. "We're just a host club."

"I made up my mind! From now on I'm gonna be the manager of this host club!" She had completely ignored the twins.

"Um, listen Kyoya…" I glanced over at Tamaki, who was leaned over the back of the couch a bit to speak to Kyoya.

"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?"

That brought Tamaki's spirits down.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you," Renge said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea," Tamaki told us. I was sitting between him and Kyoya on one couch with the twins on the couch across the coffee table from us. Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai were sitting in chairs on a third side of the coffee table, and Haruhi was across from them.<p>

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Well it's fairly obvious, isn't it?"

"Only to you Tamaki," I said, leaning back and letting my arms go across the back of the couch behind both the boys.

"Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi," he explained. "So, if Haruhi has a girl friend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Oh dear lord save me now," I groaned. "That's absurd."

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins." He pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "That's no good for her."

"Like you have room to talk," they said, tilting their heads.

"Haruhi's pretending to be a guy, first of all," I stated. "Therefore she wouldn't exactly want to be feminine. Secondly, do you really want Haruhi, technically a man, to be friends with a girl? One who thinks she's a man. And then in all honesty, it's Haruhi's choice as to whether she wants to be more feminine or not."

The door opened, stopping anyone from talking. It was Renge.

"Hey everyone," she greeted. "You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge has baked all of you some cookies." She held up said cookies.

"Oh, isn't she lady like?" Tamaki asked, suddenly next to her.

I blinked before staring where he use to be on the couch. As suspected, he wasn't there. My attention went back to Renge and the super fast Tamaki.

"I'm so moved by your generosity."

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince," Renge growled at him, causing him to fall. Almost immediately after, he was across the room in his little corner.

I swear that guy would be awesome at running sports. He can make it across the room in a second.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit," Renge said, walking over to the now standing Kyoya. "I did the best I could and I already know what you're going to say." She had her hand against her cheek. I could only assume she was in her own Lala land. "Oh, you're always so sweet to me Kyoya!"

Welcome to Lala Land.

Population: Renge.

"She wasn't kidding," Honey Sempai said through a mouth full of cookie. "These cookies really are burnt."

Mori Sempai, always looking out for Honey Sempai. "Don't eat that Mitsukuni. It's bad for you."

I swear I saw Renge turn into Medusa as she chased Mori Sempai, who held Honey Sempai, across the room.

Ah well, might as well take one of Haruhi's cookies. I say they're hers, but she's only holding them. So, I took a cookie and made my way to the window to look out it as I chewed on the burnt cookie. It was another pretty day outside.

Behind me I could hear Tamaki shouting some stuff about sexual harassment, but…when doesn't he complain about something the twins more than likely did. I only really tuned into whatever was going on behind me when I heard Renge yelling something about us.

"Every single one of you! Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm!"

I sat on the windowsill, watching the show. It sounds like it'd be interesting. She was pointing at everyone, who was gathered together. You know it's serious when there's a finger being pointed…Okay not really.

"Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!" She zoomed in on Honey Sempai, who let out a cry of fear. "If all you are is cute inside and out, then you're no different than a baby; therefore, from now on you are the baby faced thug!" Honey Sempai let out another cry of fear. "And Mori Sempai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky. The twins'll be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied." She turned around to face me, who was leaning against the window sill and watching her with amused eyes. "Teruko Sempai, you will be the loner, who's only friend is Haruhi and who tries to defend Haruhi only to get hurt quite often." I shrugged as she turned back to the group. "And as for you Tamaki. You're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince." Surprise was etched onto Tamaki's face, though I'm not sure why. Renge has been putting him down since she met him. She turned to Kyoya with an admiring sigh and hands clasped together in front of her. "And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, kay?"

"Thank you I'm honored," Kyoya said as I watched Tamaki wobbling in the background. He was going on about his role and stuff. It's not like this behavior is very weird though…But it always is interesting, even though I can't hear what he's saying.

Eventually he tried doing poses for his lonely prince role, to which Renge was quite amazed at. I'd be terribly afraid if he ever practiced those poses. She had told him it'd be even more effective if it was in the rain.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, watching those two.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out," Kyoya told everyone. "I bet it'll be interesting. It always is."

I stood up, stretching a bit before walking over to Haruhi and taking her hand. "Wanna practice being best friends Haruhi?" I winked at her, making Tamaki spazz yet again. "I can help you shower if you'd like."

"Teruko!" Tamaki shouted.

"Sempai," Haruhi stuttered.

I chuckled, leaning closer to Haruhi's face. "I can get to all those hard to reach places for you. Wash your hair for you, wash your body." I let one hand rub her shoulder then go down her arm.

It looked like Tamaki was about to have a melt down, so I backed away from Haruhi, laughing.

"Oh calm down spazz," I told Tamaki. "I never go after the unwilling." I brushed my hand against Haruhi's cheek before flicking her forehead gently. "Though, they do make things more fun, ya know?"

Now the twins were laughing and red in the face at the same time, Honey Sempai was laughing slightly, Mori Sempai just had an amused smile, Kyoya chuckled, and Renge was bright red and watching intently. Tamaki…Well I think I killed him.

* * *

><p>"Get ahead of me Haruhi," I said, pushing Haruhi ahead of me. We were running through the trees, rain pouring down on us.<p>

Haruhi leaned against a tree, me standing protectively in front her and facing the oncoming danger.

"You can't run away forever," Honey Sempai said as he and Mori Sempai caught up with us.

Haruhi turned to look back at them, leaning a bit to the side to look past my shoulder. She leaned her back against the tree, sliding down it.

"I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me," Honey Sempai told her.

"I won't let you touch my friend," I growled. I was in a crouch, ready to jump at Honey Sempai.

"Don't do it Mitsukuni," Mori Sempai told him. "You should've realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself."

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again."

Oh gosh.

I had to force back my laughter.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." He grinned, but that didn't last long before he broke down.

Honey Sempai cried sadly and jumped at me, who fell backwards and landed on Haruhi. I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a laugh.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan and Teru-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"Cut!" Renge screeched. "Cut! Cut! Cut! What's wrong with you? You've gotta stick to the script!"

"I can't!" Honey Sempai wailed.

"And imagining Mori Sempai over Honey Sempai's knee makes me laugh!" I said through my laughter.

Renge went about ordering the filming crew around as the rest of us went about drying ourselves off.

"How'd they go about changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asked.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked, a towel around her neck.

I was busy trying to dry my arm off.

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood," Kyoya informed us. "Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie Millennial Snow. It was the number one in grossing box office hit in America last year."

"We live in Japan, not America," I pointed out. "So there is a very slight possibility that we might not have seen it." I moved on to trying to wipe my neck.

"And another thing," Hikaru started, hitting his script. "How come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked.

"If you don't know, never mind," both twins said at the same time, turning their head away.

I grinned, leaning close to Haruhi's ear. "It means the one in charge Haruhi. I could give you a visual if you'd like."

She blushed. "Uh. No-no thank you Sempai!"

I chuckled. "I'm only messing Haruhi."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, running over while I walked away to get some food. I saw they had a little table with sandwiches, which I gladly took one.

"Teruko Sempai, you're on with Haruhi!" Renge called to me. I swallowed the rest of my sandwich.

"Kay! Let me drink my water and I'll be right there!" I drank my water, so I wouldn't end up getting the hiccups or choking or something like that, and then headed off where I saw Haruhi running to.

"Over here," Renge told us as I caught up to Haruhi. Renge was standing by two freaky looking guys. "These two gentlemen have just agree to make a special appearance in our film." I put my arm around Haruhi's shoulder and leaned my head on hers since she was shorter than me.

"Did they really agree?"

"In your film?" one guy asked.

"What're you talking about?" the other asked.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax." As I guessed, she hadn't asked the guys and just completely ignored everyone as she continued on. "That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school. According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese mafia. Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

"What's with this girl?" one of the guys asked.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" the other told her. I assume his dad must've been part of the mafia, from the sounds of it.

"Wait a minute," Haruhi tried telling her. "Renge."

"Just come over here and wait for your cue."

She was ignoring Haruhi.

I let go of our female host and sighed. "Renge, listen to us."

She ignored me.

"Hey, you think you can push me around?" the guy she had been pulling asked. "You don't even know me."

He pushed her toward some equipment leaning against the wall.

"Watch out!" Haruhi and I both shouted, running at her. Haruhi covered her while I covered Haruhi. Can't let my underclassmen get hurt, now can I?

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Renge asked as Haruhi kneeled to the ground, as though in pain.

I pushed the equipment from my back and kneeled behind Haruhi, one hand on her back.

"That guy was right Renge," she said. Her hand was covering her eyes. "You can't do that. "If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

"Um, I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"If you judge appearances, you'll never see a person's true beauty," I said, rubbing Haruhi's back.

"What happened Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, coming around the corner.

He gasped when Haruhi looked at him. I could see a tear fall from her eye, making me frown. Was I unable to stop her from being hurt?

Tamaki took charge as I continued rubbing Haruhi's back.

"So which one of you jerks did it?" he asked, pushing one guy against the wall.

"Wait Suoh, it's not what you think," the other guy said. "That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."

I held Haruhi stand up before helping Renge stand.

"He's telling the truth Sempai. It wasn't their fault." Tamaki stared at Haruhi and let the guy go. "They were provoked." He and his buddy ran off as Tamaki walked over to Haruhi as I was taking a quick glance over Renge to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, holding her head straight. "Are you in any pain?"

Haruhi rubbed her eyes. "Yeah…" She held her hand out, showing a contact on her finger. "It's my contact."

"Your contact?" Tamaki asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out," Haruhi said.

Tamaki blinked before laughing. "I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops. So you're a full fledged host now."

"You…you…" Renge turned to the camera, which I never knew was behind us. "Please tell me you got that camera man."

"Yes boss," the camera guy said, giving her a thumbs up.

Renge crumpled up the script she had in her clenched fist. "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene. All it needs now is a moving narration from my sweet Kyoya."

Speaking of Kyoya, he just smashed the camera lens with a rock.

This seemed to surprise everyone. I understand for Haruhi, Tamaki, and Renge, seeing as how they weren't looking this way. How did the film crew not notice him walking by with a rock though?

"What'd you do to my camera?" the camera man asked.

"I believe he smashed its lens," I informed him, grinning.

"What?" Renge asked Kyoya sadly. "Is something wrong?"  
>"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest."<p>

"A pest," Renge whispered to herself. I glanced over my shoulder to see her crying. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why're you acting so differently now? Tell me why!"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya," Tamaki stated.

"The real Kyoya is the one you see before you, not the one from your game Renge," I whispered into her ear.

She turned away from me to look at Tamaki. She fell to her knees. I kneeled quickly to make sure she was okay. Thankfully, she was. To sooth her, I rubbed her back a bit.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi asked, kneeling down in front of Renge. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little." Haruhi smiled. "It's a lot more fun that way."

"That it is," I agreed.

* * *

><p>"Oh you were so courageous in the movie," my customers told me.<p>

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "But I was only acting my part. Normally I'd be like a ninja." I stood up and lifted one leg and my arms in a classical ninja-type pose, causing the girls to giggle at my antics. Suddenly I was pulled off balance by someone grabbing my arm. "Kidnapping!"

"No silly!" Renge told me and I noticed she was dragging Haruhi as well.

"I want to get to know you guys better, so we're going to my house to play some games."


	5. Talking With Haruhi

[Teruko's POV]

"Do I look like a swan now?" I asked, bending my leg behind me while my arms were out to the side.

The girls giggled around me.

"You look like you're trying to fly Teruko," one of the girls said.

I chuckled before flapping my arms like they were wings. This made the girls around me giggle more. "I think I could fly if I really tried. Its logic is simple really. Just throw yourself at the ground…and miss."

More laughter.

That's one thing my customers enjoyed. I liked to joke around and have fun. Tamaki flirted with his guests, the twins did their twincest, Honey Sempai ate and acted cute, Mori Sempai cared for Honey Sempai, and Haruhi just talked and had normal conversations. We each had our own thing.

"Have you learned any new tricks lately?" one girl asked.

I hummed. "I learned how to do a back flip with one hand." I moved where I wasn't near any of the girls and jumped back, bending my body so I'd land on one hand and then pushing off the ground with that hand to and on my feet again. Sadly, one of the twins had been behind me and I crashed into him. I managed to catch myself before I fell on top of him, but the other twin's blazer had accidentally been caught by my hand and was pulled down on top of me. So I was currently squeezed in a Hitachiin sandwich, which pleased most of the girls in the room.

"Are you guys okay?" Haruhi asked, looking down at all of us.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," the one on top said. From the sound of his voice, it was Kaoru on top. So Hikaru was on bottom.

Fun time.

"I dunno," I admitted, looking up at Haruhi. "I like being on top of Hikaru. Someone needs to teach this boy that he can also be the catcher."

I was referring back to when he had commented about the script for Renge's movie. But all of the girls in the room let out loud giggles and screeches at us. I think a few passed out as well. Ah well.

"Sempai, can you get off?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru got off of me. "It's hard to breath."

I grinned, turning and pulling my body up to my hands and knees so I was now hovering over Hikaru, my face inches from his. His breathing sped up a bit at the closeness, making my grin grow. "I dunno, from the sounds of it, you can breath perfectly fine. Maybe I should give you a physical, just to make sure I didn't do any damage."

"Um, I'm perfectly fine," he said, glancing away.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Is it just because you're shy? I can undress you if you want me to. No need to keep it a secret."

"Teruko," Kyoya warned past the screeching girls.

I sighed, getting up and moving from Hikaru. "I know Kyoya. But I swear all of the girls here are still alive. They might not all be conscious, but they're still breathing."

Kaoru chuckled nervously. "But we might not want to take that chance Sempai." He helped Hikaru, who was bright red, stand up.

I grinned. "Ah well. I suppose if Kaoru wants to, he can give you the physical instead." I waved them off. "Now I'm going back where I'll cause the least amount of damage."

"Have fun with that," Kyoya told me, making me grin.

"You wanna come join? It'll make it more fun."

"I'll pass."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself, but a seat is always open with me." I winked before going back to my clients, chuckling to myself.

I loved messing around with the host club. They were so fun to play with.

After that I had seen Nekozawa talking to Haruhi and some of the others, Hikaru and Kaoru scaring Nekozawa with flashlights, Tamaki sitting in his corner, the twins saying something to Haruhi to make Tamaki join that conversation, Tamaki revisiting his corner, and Haruhi guessing which twin was which in their 'Which one is Hikaru?' game.

The host club was never dull, I can say that for sure.

The only ones I've known able to tell the twins apart were the twins themselves and Kyoya. I could only tell them apart by their voices really. If they'd talk together, I'd flirt with one to confuse him and he'd stutter, revealing who he was. And then I'd win their little game. I always won their game, mostly because they get really nervous and think I'll actually go through with what I say.

After a while though, I heard shouting, which originated from the twins. They were fighting.

As usual, I excused myself to go check it out. I reached the others when Renge's huge motor started up and she started rising out of the floor. How she gets that thing in here, I have no idea, but she does it…Somehow…

"Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful yet pointed four side relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins, torn apart by love. Just the thought of it can make me eat three bowls of rice!"

I leaned against Haruhi's shoulder, using it as an arm rest.

"Butt out otaku," Hikaru and Kaoru told her.

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!"

"But Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well," Tamaki said, holding out a hand to her.

"Oh I do, but I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side. Just like I have no problem with Teruko Sempai having one."

I shrugged. "That only leaves three for me to choose from. Haruhi gets all the fun ones."

"I'm confused," Haruhi said. "I thought that you had decided to go back home to France Renge."

"Well I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet."

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru shouted at his brother. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying."

"I only do that 'cause you look lonely. I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot."

"Who're you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're the one who's failing your foreign language class, you big dummy!"

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening."

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall outta bed!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your momma wears too much makeup!" they shouted together. "That's it! We're over!"

Why did they just insult their own mother? That just didn't make sense for an insult. To each his own I guess.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming with us Teruko?" Tamaki asked. He and Kyoya were about to go to the cafeteria to check on Hikaru and Kaoru.<p>

"Nah, I'm just gonna wander the halls," I told Tamaki.

"Don't get lost," Kyoya said with a grin.

I grinned back. "I'll be back by the end of the day if I do."

They left and I just wandered the halls, ending up in the first year's wing. I saw Haruhi walking down the halls.

"Hey Haruhi," I greeted, running over to her.

"Oh, hey Teruko Sempai," she greeted.

"You're eating in your classroom?" I asked, urging her to continue walking.

She nodded. "The others are in the cafeteria. Why weren't you there as well?"

I laughed a bit. "I was just roaming the halls." We reached her classroom and I followed her in. "Are Hikaru and Kaoru still fighting?"

She sighed as she sat at her desk. I sat in the seat in front of her. "Yeah. I left because I figured it would be more peaceful to eat in my classroom." She opened her lunch and my stomach growled, making me laugh nervously. "Do you want some Sempai?"

I waved her off. "No, you need to eat your lunch."

"You didn't eat anything for your own lunch though. You should eat something."

"I'll just stop by the cafeteria on my way back to my class and get something simple, don't worry about me."

She looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, a smile on my face. "I leave my bigger meals for the afternoon when I'm at home and they already bought and made the big meals. I may have been adopted by rich people, but I don't exactly like spending a lot of their money. I try to keep it simple."

"You're probably one of the most down to earth people I've met in this school so far," Haruhi pointed out, eating her food.

"Everyone here comes from money. I don't. I was just an orphan who was adopted by a rich couple. I don't want to use their money when they already so graciously took me in."

"That's nice of you Sempai."

"I may act like I'm flirty, but I'm a completely different person underneath."

"What do you mean?"

"I just do what I do to keep things entertaining in the host club and to have some fun. I'd never actually do anything without anyone's permission. I may joke around and flirt with you, but I promise you now that I will never do anything to you, no matter what I may say. But getting a host flustered keeps the ladies happy, so I do it occasionally."

"So who are you really Sempai?"

I stood up to walk to the window. I stared out of it as I answered. "Someone you'll probably never get to know. Someone no one will get to know."

She was silent for a few minutes, eating and probably thinking. After a while she asked one simple question. "What secrets are you keeping?"

I turned my head to her and regarded her sadly. "Things that would surprise even Kyoya I'm afraid."

* * *

><p>Tamaki sighed.<p>

We were all sitting at a table for a little meeting after club hours, minus our Hitachiin twins. Kyoya was busy typing some numbers into his calculator.

"Looking at the numbers, if this situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to stop offering our brotherly love package," Kyoya stated. "We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh Haruhi." Haruhi looked away from the window. "I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible, even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place. Right?"

Translation: It's your fault and you better feel responsible if we lose any money.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this," Honey Sempai said, playing with his Usa-chan. "It's never happened before."

Mori made a noise of agreement as he nodded his head.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked, looking over at him.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true," Tamaki agreed. "I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school…But they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

"We could do that and they might think we don't care about them," I said, my head leaning in my hand. The others looked at me. "Or we could help them and them become angry with us for not leaving them to settle their own problems. Either way we could be risking something. I haven't known them my whole school experience, only having met them after Tamaki introduced us, so I can't say for sure. But if this really is their first fight, I believe we may have to interfere. They may not know when enough is enough."

"That's some wise words Teruko Sempai," Haruhi said, making me smile at her.

"Someone needs to think logically around here and not just about the money." I grinned at Kyoya.

* * *

><p>The fighting brothers had finally come back to the club room after our meeting, still fighting. They had thrown everything in the room at each other.<p>

Missing every single time.

It has to be they don't want to hit each other, because with everything they've thrown, they should've hit the other at the very least once.

Now they were trying to get their breath back.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting?" Tamaki asked, shaking a bit with annoyance. "It's driving me insane."

"What'd you say?" Hikaru asked, turning to look at Tamaki. I hadn't seen the twins until they came back in fighting, having not seen them during the day or during club hours. Hikaru had pink hair and Kaoru had blue. "It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is, I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kaoru started digging in his blazer for something. "In fact, I hate you so much, that I bought this." He took out a wooden cat looking creature that reminded me a lot of Beelzenef, the puppet Nekozawa normally had. "Beelzenef the curse doll." And he scared Tamaki…Eventually Tamaki will be scarred for life with what we all put him through. At least it'll be fun until then. "I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru." Kaoru held up a black marker. "I'm gonna write your name on his back. From this day forward you're going to experience nothing, but misfortune and sorrow."

Haruhi ran over to Kaoru, hitting him over the head and doing the same to Hikaru. "Would you guys knock it off? What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you've brought everyone else around you into your big mess. Now apologize to each other. If you don't make up right now, I'm never gonna let you come over to my house! Have I made myself clear?"

"Wow…Haruhi's got a backbone." I looked at Tamaki. "More so than Tamaki at the very least."

I turned my attention back to the twins, who were looking at Haruhi surprised. Their surprised looks turned to smirks that could probably match one of my own.

"So then what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

They put an arm over each others shoulder and stood above Haruhi, who checked the back of the doll. All of us were surprised.

Hikaru and Kaoru got in one of their brotherly love poses.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."

"Hikaru!"

Haruhi dropped the wooden doll.

"You've gotta be kidding?" Honey Sempai asked, spazzing around. "You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?"  
>"We didn't have anything else to do," they answered. "We were bored." They laughed as they held each other.<p>

Tamaki, who had fallen to the floor, looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Twins with too much time on their hands…" Said twins looked at him, pulled down an eyelid, and stuck out their tongues at him. "Are the devil."

I rolled my eyes. "Nah, just these twins." I looked over at Kyoya. "Think we can trade this one in for a better pair?"

"Aww, Sempai," they whined. "You know you love us." They squished me in a hug.

I chuckled. "Continue this and I'll show you just how much in one of those back rooms. Unless you guys don't mind an audience."

* * *

><p>"So, I was trying to trade Hikaru and Kaoru in yesterday," I told my guests, for once sitting down and leaning on the couch. I had my arms on the back of the couch behind the girls sitting beside me.<p>

"Why?" one of the girls asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if we could get a newer, shinier model. Maybe some American model twins or something or maybe some from London."

Another of my guests giggled. "What happened?"

"Kyoya didn't let me trade them in and I was stuck in yet another Hitachiin sandwich. I swear these sandwiches are trying to tell me something." I shook my head as the girls giggled.


	6. Bedridden

AN: As you can tell, I'm not a fan of this episode. It bores me, so for the most part I skip it in my fanfics unless I need to go through with it. The chapter is normally short though...I believe this has to be my shortest chapter ever...Sadness... 

* * *

><p>[Teruko's POV]<p>

"Are you alright sir?" one of my maids asked, coming into my room. It was nearly time to leave for school and I hadn't even gotten out of bed.

Currently, I was curled up on myself. "My chest…"

She ran over to me and tried checking me.

"Go get Mr. and Mrs. Naoki please."

She ran out of the room, in search of the people taking care of me. I couldn't bring myself to call them mother and father, and they understood that quite well.

The maid came back not too long after with both Naokis in tow.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Naoki asked. She was a tall, skinny woman with red hair, much the same color as my own and green eyes.

"My chest hurts."

"Again?"

I nodded.

"I'll call your grandmother so she can send a doctor over," Mr. Naoki said, leaving the room. He was a tall, slightly muscular man with a funny little mustache he always joked around with me about. He had brown hair, unlike his wife, but he had blue eyes that matched my own.

"How bad is it sweetie?"

"It hurts a lot," I answered as Mrs. Naoki ran her fingers through my hair.

She let out a sigh, dismissing the maid from my room. She waited until she knew the maid was gone to speak. "Maybe you shouldn't always be wrapped up sweetie. This shouldn't have to be a secret, even from the maids. Right? It's not helping your chest at all."

I shook my head. "The only ones allowed to know are you and Mr. Naoki."

"And that's only because you are under our care…I do wish you could be with family though, where you would be able to keep that wrap off and be who you really are."

"I sort of am," I said with a slight smile. The smile disappeared though when I felt myself breathing harder.

"Sweetie? Please calm down. You can't have a panic attack right now. It may hurt you worse than you already are."

I started trying to get away from Mrs. Naoki, crawling backwards on my bed, despite the pain. "No! No! No!"

"Teruko!"

I didn't feel the bed under me anymore and then I felt pain in my upper back that intensified throughout my chest. The pain along with the difficult to breath caused everything to start going black.

"Please be alright!" I heard Mrs. Naoki's voice plead before the darkness pulled me under.

* * *

><p>Someone was holding my hand.<p>

Something was covering my nose and mouth.

What happened?

"Mrs. Naoki?" It hurt to talk.

"Teruko?"

I opened my eyes to see it was in fact Mrs. Naoki holding my hand. I was in my room, but there was a few machines nearby to help me breath. I had a breathing mask on my face which was actually connected to one of those machines.

"What happened?"

"You had a panic attack and fell off your bed while your lungs and heart were acting up sweetie. You'll have to stay in bed the rest of the week so that your heart and lungs can heal correctly."

I nodded my head.

"Doing your gymnastics is taking a toll on your body. It's making your heart pump and get stronger, but with how it's been since the accident…I don't know if it's really helping or hurting you. Last night you spent a few hours doing your gymnastics and look what it did to you. And it especially doesn't help with your wrap, practically suffocating you almost all the time."

"I know, but I have to do something with my free time," I said slowly, having to take deep breaths throughout. "Ever since the accident, I had to do something…anything."

"Just relax for this week then. I'm not allowing you to do anything strenuous, not that you could with that machine."

The door opened and Grandmother came into the room, making me sit up straight then cough. Mrs. Naoki, however much she didn't want to, left the room to leave us alone together. She knew that'd be what Grandmother would want her to do.

"Don't bother getting up," she said, none too nicely.

"Yes Grandmother."

"I just came to check on you. If you were to die then everything would be on your incompetent brother's shoulders." She glanced at my machine. "You may be more fragile than that boy, but I trust you to do as you're told and that you would be capable enough of taking over. If you don't your mother will have a larger debt from your hospital bill that she doesn't know I paid for to get you the best treatment possible and save your life. And if you do everything you're told and take over, I might allow your brother to see your mother."

"Yes Grandmother."

She left the room and not too long after Mrs. Naoki came into the room.

"Don't worry sweetie." She sat down on my bedside and ran her fingers through my short hair. She continued trying to sooth me and make me feel better, emotionally and physically. This woman wasn't a nurse though, so there was only so much she could do for me.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't look so good boss."<p>

"He looks so pale."

I opened my eyes, seeing quite a few faces. Seven faces to be exact.

"Teru-chan," Honey Sempai said, smiling.

"You haven't been at school since Monday," Kyoya informed me. I hadn't gone to school the whole week since I was bedridden. "We called and your maid told us you weren't feeling well."

"Tamaki Sempai got worried after Friday, so he made us all come visit you today," Haruhi told me, sitting on my bedside. Today was currently Saturday. "We didn't know you were this bad."

I smiled at everyone through my breathing mask. "Thanks for coming check on me guys. I should be allowed to go back to school on Monday."

"Are you sure?" Honey Sempai asked, holding Usa-chan close. "You still don't look good."

"I'll be fine Honey Sempai. I'm doing much better compared to Monday."

"If that's how you look now," Hikaru started.

"I'm afraid to see what you looked like earlier this week," Kaoru finished.

I waved them off before glancing around at everyone. "Care to fill me in on what happened during the week. I know I had to have missed something interesting."

"Well, your missed class work is right here," Kyoya said, taking out some papers and putting it on my nightstand. "I made sure to write notes for you as well."

"Thanks."

"You also missed us helping Shiro," the twins stated.

"Who's Shiro?" I let out a cough.

"A kid who came to our clubroom asking to be the boss's apprentice," Hikaru started.

His brother nodded. "He was in love with a girl from his class that was moving away."

"So Tamaki Sempai helped him learn sheet music that the girl wanted to play with him and yesterday they played together," Haruhi finished for the twins before they could make it some long drawn out story.

"Oh and you missed Haruhi in a skirt," the twins chorused.

I grinned, looking at Haruhi. "Really? If only I were there."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Sempai."

"I'm only kidding Haruhi." I waved her off. "So other than that I didn't miss much?"

"Besides Host Club," Kyoya reminded me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your guests missed you," Honey Sempai told me. "Just yesterday they were at Takashi's and my table telling us they were hoping you were okay."

"All of the guests were worried actually," Haruhi said. "Some of the girls at my table were starting to get worried because nobody had heard from you."

"I guess I can surprise them with my appearance Monday then."

But first I'll need to spend all of Sunday catching up on my school work.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're back," one of my guests said.<p>

"Me too, but you don't look so well," another said. "Are you sure it's okay to be back at school?"

I waved them off. I was still a bit paler than normal and Mrs. Naoki wasn't allowing me to do any gymnastics for at least another week. "I just had a little spill when I was practicing my gymnastics."

The girls gasped.

"That's what happens when you do gymnastics," I told them. "Sometimes you fall and get hurt. But you have to get right back up and keep on."

I glanced over to Tamaki's table to see that Shiro boy the others were telling me about. He had the elementary school uniform and brown hair and dark eyes.

And he had Tamaki's customers.

Obviously our Host Club King didn't like that, but Hikaru and Kaoru had a hold on him so he didn't kill the kid or anything. Though he got distracted when he heard Haruhi talking about how she thought he must've been a spoiled brat when he was younger. He was shouting at her that he was a good kid and some other stuff like that.


	7. Singing At Resorts

**AN: There are three songs's lyrics, (two Brittany Spears and one Vic Mignona) but there are spots that Teruko does tricks in it so don't skip it without skimming it at the very least. I apologize for this chapter. I absolutely hate it. The songs were a sorry exuse to make the chapter longer. The next chapter (I'm posting right after this one) is an apology. It's longer and doesn't have lyrics. It has been my favorite chapter as of yet to write for this story. I promise that this will be the only chapter to have this many songs. I normally don't put any lyrics at all actually...I had just been listening to those three songs so much that I felt like putting them in. Circus, the main reason was because of how flexible and such Teruko was. I just felt like that song matched her, even though the host club is situated in Japan and this is an American song...Ah well, they never said fanfictions had to make complete sense. Everyone makes little mistakes.**  
><strong>Now onto the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>[Teruko's POV]<p>

We were at one of Kyoya's resorts. I was busy climbing the trees in the area. I had finally healed and was allowed to do my gymnastics again, so I was swinging from branch to branch within view of the guys. They keep things pretty interesting, so I don't like being too far from them and the action. Most of the guys were shirtless, which I had to tell myself not to flirt with them…yet.

I needed something to do later.

Kyoya and I had shirts along with our swimming shorts, though mine was a tighter shirt than his. Haruhi had been forced to change into a one piece swimsuit by the twins' maids, according to what she told me, and Tamaki had forced her into the hoodie and shorts she currently wore over her swimsuit. The poor girl was always being forced into clothes.

Haruhi was busy listening to Kyoya explain that this was technically a restoration facility. It was a good place to go if someone needed a vacation and couldn't get the time off to actually go to a good vacation spot.

"Teru-chan, would you like to come swim in the current pool with Takashi and I?" Honey Sempai asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I swim in my shirt though. It makes me feel more comfortable."

"Yay! I'm gonna ask Haru-chan if she wants to join us!" He skipped off and I just walked over to the current pool, letting my feet hang in the water.

After a while I just swam on my own, going against the current. Because of my exercising and such, I had strong enough muscles to go against the current.

"Takashi!" Honey Sempai called as he jumped into the water next to me. I gave him a grin as I swam and he floated a bit in the current. He was just kicking his feet for a little in his floatie before swimming back to me and climbing onto my back to hitch a ride.

"Just letting you know now, I'm not Mori Sempai," I told him. "I can only do this for so long before I'll get tired."

"Just let me know when you're getting tired Teru-chan."

"Kay."

We continued this for a little while until we heard a noise, making both Honey Sempai and I look up. There was a huge tidal wave.

"Ah shit."

The wave pushed us under the surface and through the currents. Thankfully it didn't take us long to get to the end of the current.

The sad thing was I had told Honey Sempai I'd follow him so he took off when we finally got out of the water. I shouldn't've told him that because not one step later I realized I had twisted my right ankle. There goes walking for the rest of the day. Shrugging, I picked a direction and decided to limp my way that direction. There was no way to follow Honey Sempai since I didn't watch the direction he went in.

Eventually the pain was getting annoying, so I started walking on my hands.

"There's only two types of people in the world

The ones that entertain and the ones that observe

Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl

Don't like the backseat, gotta be first." I bent back and bounced onto my left foot then back to my hands.

"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots

(Call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker I make it hot

When I put on a show." I was on my uninjured foot and my left hand, twisting my hand above my head before put it back onto the ground to kinda dance and walk on my hands.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage

Better be ready, hope that you feel the same." I spun on my hands, twisting and bending my body as I continued on.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus." Back flips that I only landed on my uninjured leg.

"There's only two types of guys out there

Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared

So baby, I hope that you came prepared

I run a tight ship so beware." I curled my body into itself, standing on only one hand before putting the other one down.

"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots

(Call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot

When I put on a show." I stood on my left foot before bending my body back to stand on my hands and spin once before continuing on.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage

Better be ready, hope that you feel the same." A few one handed and one footed cartwheels.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus." Spinning on my hands before bending and spinning on my foot as well then letting go with my hands and slowing down my spin.

"Let's go

Let me see what you can do

I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus

Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus." I did a few front flips changing midair on one to change them to backflips.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus." I did cartwheels that turned into front flips, back flips, and cartwheels once again, though me facing the opposite direction but still continuing my track in the same direction. Never once did I land on my right leg.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus." I landed on my good leg, dancing a little bit, I switched to my hands once again.

During the dancing, I hadn't noticed that it had rained, but I noticed I was wetter than I was earlier, since I had dried out a little bit after the current pool. Thankfully, I had also ended up back at the area where I started. None of the others were here, meaning they were probably looking for Honey Sempai. I shrugged before doing some tricks to get to where the others had previously been. I dug through a bag I brought that had my ipod. Grinning, I turned it onto my exercising playlist.

"Superstar, where you from, how's it going?

I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby." I started dancing on my uninjured foot, twirling and bending and such.

"Look at you, getting more than just a re-up

Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up

Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby." I did a back flip in place.

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,

Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby

You you you are, you you you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)." I ran my hands over my sides, bending back.

"Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going

(You) You're oh so charming

(You) But I can't do it

(You) You womanizer." I did a seductive move, bending back slowly during that part and slowing bringing each foot up, looking like I was doing a split upside down.

"Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy

(You) I got your crazy

(You) You're nothing but a

(You) Womanizer." I danced a bit on my left foot again.

"Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion

Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy

Who you are, that's just who you are, baby." I did a series of front flips, staying in my spot before bending back onto my hands.

"Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker

To think that I, would be a victim, not another

Say it, play how you want it

But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby." I ran one hand down my side while the other held my body weight up.

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,

Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby

You you you are, you you you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)." I spun on my hands, quickly turning to jump to my feet.

"Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going

(You) You're oh so charming

(You) But I can't do it

(You) You womanizer." I grinned pushing my weight off of my hands and landed on the point of one of the umbrellas on one foot.

"Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy

(You) I got your crazy

(You) You're nothing but a

(You) Womanizer." I bent, putting my right hand where my foot was, pulling my weight onto that one hand carefully.

"Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)

Yeah

It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl

But I can't 'cause we don't, you

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,

Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby

You you you are, you you you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)." I switched back to my foot and did a back flip off of the umbrella, landing on my hands.

"Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going

(You) You're oh so charming

(You) But I can't do it

(You) You womanizer." I danced on my hands again.

"Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy

(You) I got your crazy

(You) You're nothing but a

(You) Womanizer." I spun on my hands, bending my elbows so I'd be closer to the ground before keeping all my weight on one hand and jumping to land on my left foot again.

"Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Boy don't try to front

I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,

Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby." I did a quick spin on my foot, using my hands to spin me once before crouching to the ground and keeping my injured leg out. I stayed like that as the song ended.

"And next song." I clicked a button on the music player, noticing it was getting pretty late and the others should be arriving soon. This song I sung to, sitting on the ground.

"What a crime, such a beautiful crime

That God would make a star as bright as I

And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face

Reflected in your eyes

So it's right, that I suffer tonight

All the pain of all the passion inside

What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside

That makes me long for you

Guilty, Beauty, Love." I stared up into the sky through the ceiling above me as I continued singing.

"Take my hand, take the key

You can open the door

Take a step, take a chance

Now you'll find there's so much more

There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow

Let me escort you there." I thought of the ladies we entertained.

"I kneel before you, kiss your hand to

Tell you I'm a lucky guy

Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart." My heart sure is tired of this.

"What a crime, such a breath-taking crime

Everything I touch can't help but fall in love

In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame

For your stolen heart

So I'll say that the price I must pay

Is to offer up my heart forever

Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much

To feel your hand in mine

Guilty, Beauty, Love." Yeah. If I ever had to let go of this…I don't think I could handle it.

"In the sky, you and I

Are floating in space

I the moon, you the sun

Locked in beautiful embrace

Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright

They chase away the night." Thinking of the host club chases away my nightmares.

"What I bring you, I hope delights you

A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady

Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day

What a crime, such a wonderful crime

That God would choose to make such lips as mine

It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came

Into this dream with me." My dream…It's to make him happy again.

"So my prize is to gaze in your eyes

And to feel more love than I can contain

Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way

To cast my spell on you

Guilty, Beauty, Heart." My heart sure does feel guilty.

I heard some clapping, making me look up to see the host club had arrived without me hearing them.

"Hey guys," I greeted, turning off my ipod. "Finally made it back I see?"

"How long have you been here Teru-chan?"

I saw Mori Sempai was holding Honey Sempai on his shoulders.

I smiled. "Um, for a while actually. I was just dancing while waiting for you guys to come back."

"Why didn't you follow me?"

I put my hands on the ground and moved my right foot into view. "I twisted my ankle and couldn't catch up to you in time. So I just picked a random direction and ended up back here." I spun on my hands before putting my foot onto the ground and ending up facing the others again. "I haven't been able to dance like I did in a while."

"Well, we're planning on going to the beach next," Hikaru told me, leaning on my left shoulder. Kaoru copied his brother on my other shoulder.

"Yeah, so you can dance at the beach Sempai."

I grinned. I turned my ipod back on before switching to the song Temperature. "I can dance to this with you guys if you want." They listened to it for a while. "I may incorporate my gymnastics into my dancing, but I can tell you now I can dance dirty too." I quickly bent back as the song continued, slowly bringing my legs up, rubbing them against each of the twins side, my body moving with the beat of the music. I pulled my legs straight up before bending again and ending up on my good foot again. "Now I'll ask you. Knowing I can not only dance, but bend like I do, do you really want me to dance with you guys?"

"It'll make the day interesting," Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up.

"You can even sing to whatever you dance to Sempai," Haruhi told me. "You can sing really well. I didn't know that about you."

I bowed to her. "Thank you. I need something to do while I'm practicing my gymnastics."

"Well we're leaving for the day," Kyoya told us. "Let's go everyone."

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus," I sang with a grin, doing a series of back flips, twisting in the air and doing front flips before landing on my left foot, crouching and using my hands to twist my body to face the host club. My right leg was out in front of me and the grin was on my face.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's eyes were all wide. Haruhi's and Honey Sempai's mouths were open. Mori Sempai and Kyoya just look slightly amazed.

"I love doing that." I pushed my weight onto my hands, looking at the hosts upside down. "Let's go guys. I'm getting hungry."

"With all of that, no wonder," Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"By the way, you guys gonna fill me in on what I missed on the ride home?" I asked.

"Sure Teru-chan," Honey Sempai told me.


	8. Teruko's Point

[Teruko's POV]

"So, we're going to the beach," Hikaru told me as I walked into the club room. I was fine again, my foot only needing the night to heal.

"Really? Cool."

"We already told Haruhi, we're just finishing up everything to go," Kaoru explained.

"I should grab protection for Haruhi," I said, loud enough for her to hear. A grin was spread across my mouth. "I mean, she is going to a beach, where she could easily wear a bikini, in front of seven boys. Seven possibly hormonal boys." I walked over to her, putting my arms across her shoulders from behind, letting my arms dangle in front, close to her chest. "Maybe Haruhi wouldn't mind joining me in the water, away from prying eyes." I leaned close to her ear. "Where I could teach you many things about the water and different…swimming positions." My grin widened as she turned red.

"Teruko!" Tamaki shouted, running at me. I let go of Haruhi and stepped to the side, letting him run right past me and into the wall. The twins grinned.

"You're so sensitive Tamaki. You're acting like it's you I'm saying all this to." Internal shiver. I glanced over at the twins. "Though…I wonder…You two still up to dancing?"

"I dunno," Kaoru said, glancing away.

Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe we wanna swim with Haruhi."

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, I can say you'd wanna swim in her waters."

This time everyone in the room turned red. Thankfully, it was only the hosts in the room; otherwise I'd have to apologize who knows how much to all the girls for being so vulgar about such things.

"You shouldn't speak of such things!" Tamaki shouted.

I gave him a look, raising an eyebrow before looking at all the guys in the room. "You guys are so weird. I make a normal sexual comment and you guys get all flustered this one time." I pointed to the changing rooms. "Go fix yourselves back there if you're gonna be like that."

They all looked away.

"How do you not get flustered Sempai?" Hikaru asked, walking up to my right side.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, coming up to my left. They both put a hand on my thighs.

"Do you ever get turned on?" they asked together.

I grinned, bending to do a handstand before alternating to my feet again, though crouching, and turning, grabbing an upper thigh of each twin. "Yeah I get turned on, but I hide that fact much better than the rest of you." I grinned as I accomplished what I wanted to do. "Oh? Do you two need me to settle you out?" I completely avoided both boys' bulges and touched their stomachs. "I can do favors, but you know I'll want something in return you two."

"Sempai!" they whined, avoiding turning to face Haruhi, who was watching me with interest. She probably wanted to see how this played out.

"You're attracted to your sempai, how sweet." I slowly stood up, moving my hands up their stomachs and chest to their necks then cheeks. Quicker than they saw coming, I pushed both their heads together gently. "Seriously guys, please settle yourselves. I'm kidding and we don't need you walking around like that."

"How can you just do that to them Sempai?" Haruhi asked as I walked over to her table and sat on the chair across from her, putting my feet on the table as though nothing happened. The twins had left the room, grumbling to themselves.

I shrugged. "I'm bored and figured we're waiting for Kyoya to finish up with something or other." I glanced at the room where the twins had gone to. "I really didn't expect any of these guys to get all that flustered over one of my usual jokes."

"You might want to tone it down in front of customers though," Kyoya informed me, coughing into his hand.

I nodded my head. "No grabbing of any sensitive parts…No butts either, right?"

"Sempai!"

I chuckled. "I'm kidding Haruhi."

* * *

><p>"This sand is no fun for my gymnastics," I told my customers. I wiggled my leg, trying to get some sand out of my shorts. Recently I had done a flip and ended up with sand in my shorts. The sand couldn't find a way to get into my muscle shirt, so I wasn't worried about that.<p>

The girls giggled, watching me shake my leg like a dog.

"There's sand in weird places."

"We can get that for you Sempai," two voiced spoke into my ears before two sets of hands went around my waist. The hands crossed over each other on my chest.

I could hear who knows how many girls squealing. It wasn't only our customers, but the others' customers as well.

Grinning, I grabbed both boys in a headlock, pulling them down to where they were near my stomach, their faces close. "Do you two boys remember what happened in the club room? I'm not afraid to do it again in public."

Squeals and dying girls. Well…I really hope they're not dead. Kyoya would kill me.

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to dance with us like you promised," they said together, trying to keep their blushes off their face as I let them go.

"Okay, now let's remember our little mini vacation. I can dance and I can bend. Do you really want me to show all these girls what I can do?"

"Teruko," Kyoya called from his seat under an umbrella. "Please keep it clean."

"Aw, but Kyoya…Please. Can't I just play with them for a little bit? Just ruff the little boys up a little."

"Little?" both twins asked together.

I grinned. They made my insults too easy. "Oh yeah, I know. You're both little. I mean, if you want me to check again, I can, but I have a very good memory in these types of things."

"That's not what you said last night Sempai," both of them whined, grins on their own faces.

Through the screaming girls, I could only internally applaud them. They were good, but I was better.

"What would you say if it was two against one? It took two of you. While it only took one of me."

They gave me challenging looks. They wanted to win one.

"But we kept going all night, you were tired after handling both of us," Hikaru said.

"I thought you said you could handle us Sempai," Kaoru said. Both had big grins on their faces.

"I had done gymnastics right before visiting Haruhi and then you guys. I think I have an excuse, compared to you two who sat there waiting for me to visit you."

They had nothing.

I win.

"Just go play, I'll come fetch you two later and we'll see who lasts longest," I told them, shooing them off.

"You treat them like children sometimes Teruko," one of my customers said as I tried doing a backbend.

"Yeah, it's kinda entertaining seeing how they react and such. I like keeping them on their toes and seeing if they can keep up with me. They're pretty good, but I'm still better."

The girls giggled.

Sometime later, after my customers had left, the twins came find me again and told me they were trying to figure out what Haruhi was scared of. Haruhi had more in common with me than the other hosts, so she had confided in me she was scared of thunder and lightening when I was talking to her over the phone one night. I had gone visit her and stayed with her through the night until her dad, Ranka, came home the next morning. He was mad at first, wondering why a boy was alone with his daughter, but I explained the whole situation about her fear and that I was from the same club as her. We had things in common, seeing as how I hadn't come from rich blood, only being adopted into it therefore I understood how to conserve money better than everyone else at school, and to buy from nice sales when I actually went shopping. Though I admitted that I did indulge sometimes, getting my ipod to listen to music as I practiced my gymnastics, and getting some sweets.

"I'm fine without figuring it out," I told the twins.

* * *

><p>I watched Haruhi picking up some shellfish on the beach, also keeping an eye on her customers that were up on a rock overlooking the ocean.<p>

"Another side dish," Haruhi said, picking up another shellfish.

"Look up here Haruhi," one of Haruhi's customers called.

"What's up?" another asked.

"The breeze up here feels great!" the third one called.

"It's dangerous, be careful," Haruhi called up to them.

I watched Haruhi for a bit longer before I heard male voices near where the girls were. Haruhi must've heard as well, running around the rock to get up it.

"Haruhi!" I called, running after her.

I caught up to her when she was talking to a guy in a pink shirt. "Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone."

"Haruhi," Haruhi's customer in a white swimsuit said happily.

"Teruko," another said. This one was in blue and held by the other guy.

"Get off them!" I shouted, running past the guy in pink, knowing Haruhi would be better off for now than these girls if the guy decided to pull anything. I jumped up, kicking the guy in the face. He let go of the girls and went to hit me, only to miss as I did a flip. "You're not allowed here," I growled, crouching to the ground.

"So what?" he asked, running at me again. I kicked him in the side only to hear one of Haruhi's guests.

"Don't hurt him!"

I looked over and saw the guy in pink was holding Haruhi near the edge.

"Haruhi!" I shouted.

"Haruhi!" I heard directly after, stopping me from my movement. It was Tamaki. He ran to the edge and jumped off right after Haruhi had been pushed off.

"You two have done it now," I told them, my eyes narrowing. I knocked the guy's feet from under him and slammed my foot onto his stomach before moving onto his friend, kicking the back of his knees and pulling him into a headlock. "You two better learn." My voice turned feral. "Never harm a lady or one of my friends. Got that?"

"Teruko," I heard from behind me, making me look at Kyoya. His eyes widened slightly at my own fierce look before they returned to normal. "Please let him go."

"He could've hurt Haruhi or one of these girls Kyoya," I told him. "This guy deserves much more than I gave him."

"Let him go Teruko."

I only let go when he got Mori Sempai to step forward. It'd be stupid to face my Sempais. I'd lose.

"Let's go Teru-chan," Honey Sempai said, grabbing my hand as I walked near him. "Let's go wait for Tama-chan and Haru-chan."

I nodded, walking down to the beach with him. I saw that Kyoya had sent the girls back to the hotel before he came wait with us for Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Haru-chan!" Honey Sempai called, seeing Tamaki carrying Haruhi from the water to us.

"Boss!" Hikaru called.

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya gave Haruhi his button down shirt.

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave," Kyoya answered. "The girls all went back to the hotel and I've called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now."

"Thank you," Tamaki told him, setting Haruhi down. She held Kyoya's shirt over her shoulders.

"I'm fine you guys, I don't need a doctor," Haruhi told us.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki asked her. "You know, you're not like Honey Sempai. You're not a martial arts master." He grabbed her shoulders. "Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You, against two boys."

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there I had to do something. And Teruko Sempai was there as well. There wasn't any time to think-"

"That's no excuse you idiot!" Tamaki interrupted her. "Don't forget! You're a girl! What would have happened if Teruko hadn't been there?"

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me Sempai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

"You don't think so?" Tamaki asked. He let go of Haruhi's shoulders and walked past her. "Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

* * *

><p>"We're about to eat Teruko Sempai," Kaoru told me, knocking on my door.<p>

"I'm coming," I told him, opening said door. I was in a tight black shirt with a white jacket on top. I wore blue jean pants and some flip flops.

We walked into the room and sat down.

"Well, this is uncomfortable," Hikaru stated at the quietness. Haruhi and Tamaki still weren't speaking to each other.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "Kinda awkward."

"Let's dig in Haru-chan," Honey Sempai said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the room.

All of us started eating, Haruhi eating a huge stack.

"I'm done," I said, standing up after finishing a few crabs. "If you guys need me, I'll be in my room."  
>"Are you okay Sempai?" Hikaru asked.<p>

"Yeah, you've been out of it ever since we got back."

"Just some things on my mind," I told them, leaving the room. I slowly made my way to my own room, where I locked the door behind me and walked over to the bed in the center of the room, holding my knees to my chest.

I had a panic attack, for the first time in a while, alone. I was watching the ground disappear below me as the plane took off into the air, leaving everything I knew down there.

Eventually the attack passed and I lay, tired, on my bed. A knock on the door interrupted me though, making me open it.

It was Haruhi.

"You need something?" I asked.

"Can I come in Sempai?" she asked.

"Sure." I let her in, closing the door behind her. I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights so it was still dark in here.

"Did I wake you up?" She looked around the room, not seeing the lights on.

"No, I just felt the dark would let me think better, now why did you come to me?"

"Well, Kyoya Sempai had explained to me why Tamaki and the others were so worried. It's because I'm a girl…And right after Tamaki Sempai tried taking advantage of me with a blindfold and earplugs." She sighed, sitting on my bed, me sitting next to her.

"Haruhi. We were all worried about you. I know the others told you this, but you need to get it into your head." I pushed her harshly onto her back and climbed over her, holding her shoulders down as I kissed her neck. "Those men could've been doing this to you." I let my hands rub her sides before I brought one hand down and brought it up again, dragging her dress up a bit over her knees. "They could've been feeling you up." I held one of my knees between her legs as she tried struggling and bit her neck. "They could've been leaving marks upon your body." I moved my face from her neck to look her in the eyes. My eyes were set while hers were wide, scared. "You can't trust any men Haruhi. All of them are hormonal beasts, ready to do such things to you. They will do much worse things than what I did to you. Some would rape you if they had the chance! Understand that Haruhi! That's why all of us were worried when you tried fighting those guys! You don't know them or what they're capable of!" I grabbed the front of Haruhi's outfit. "Think these things through Haruhi! You're one of my best friends! How do you think I would feel if I had been hurt and they did all of this to you in front of my eyes? I would've been devastated!"

"Why're you doing this Sempai?" Haruhi asked, her eyes slowly going back to normal.

"Because I don't know if Kyoya was thorough enough. You know he won't do it, but what about me? I could have an attack and hurt you or much worse. We're alone, nobody would know." I let go of Haruhi's dress, sitting back onto my feet. "You just came wandering into my own room alone."

"But I know you won't do anything Sempai."

"How do you know that?" I asked quietly, staring at the ceiling above me. "How do you know I won't have an insatiable urge and need you to try to settle it?" I stared at her, a pleading look in my eyes. "How did you know I wouldn't try to rape you Haruhi? I'm highly capable of doing it, you know I am. I easily held you down just now. I could've taken advantage of you. How do you trust us so easily?" I held her shoulders, not as hard as I had before. "How do you just lay there, in a position that I could easily take advantage of?"

"Because I trust you Sempai," Haruhi answered.

My eyes watered. "Why do you trust boys who dragged you into their club and forced you to dress like a boy?" The tears started falling from my eyes. "How do you easily trust us Haruhi? How do you trust strangers with dark secrets they don't tell anyone?" There was a knock at the door. "Why do you trust someone like me? How can you do it?"

"Sempai…" Haruhi whispered. "It's because I can see from your eyes you're not a bad person."

There was another knock, this one more persistent and some voices on the other side.

"Yes I am!" I shouted at her. "I'm horrible!" I shook her shoulders weakly as I heard the door open. "I'm a horrible person Haruhi! Why trust me? Why?"

"Teruko Sempai!" I heard two voices shout, sounding worried.

"I'm untrustworthy Haruhi! You're dead wrong!"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Sempai…" She reached up and put her arms around my neck, pulling me down with her to hug me. "Sempai, it's alright. Everyone has things they have to keep a secret."

My eyes were wide for a moment before they closed, my arms going around Haruhi's shoulders as I held onto her back tightly, crying silently into her shoulder.

"What happened with Sempai?" I heard Hikaru whisper.

"He seems to have had a lot of stress on him," Kyoya told him in an equally low voice. "And it seems he's letting it out right now."

"He's on Haruhi," Tamaki whined as Haruhi rubbed my back in a soothing manner. "And just look at her dress. He better not have done anything to my daughter!"

"He's not doing anything Tamaki," Kyoya stated. "So just be quiet."

"Why trust me?" I whispered to her. "Why?"

"Because I can tell you're good Sempai," she answered every time I asked.

Eventually though, I started getting tired, putting more weight onto Haruhi unintentionally. The host club must've been lounging in my room to make sure I was okay, because I kept hearing their muffled conversations through my low sobs.

"Sempai," she said, moving my shoulder a bit.

I groaned a bit, holding onto her tighter. "I don't want to be alone. Not again."

Haruhi rubbed my back again. "You're not alone Sempai. We're all here with you."

More tears came out. "Don't leave me please."

"Sempai…"

"How about this?" Kyoya's voice asked. "We can all stay in here with you Teruko."

"We can sleep on the floor for one night," Hikaru said.

"Not that you don't kick me onto it every night anyway," Kaoru grumbled. Their voices were getting further away as they argued back and forth amongst themselves.

Haruhi held me. "See Sempai? We won't leave you."

"Thank you," I whispered into her shoulder, loosing the feeling in my arms and legs and falling fully onto Haruhi.

"Sempai!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, moving my body off of her and laying on my side, staring out the window.

"Are you alright?" She kneeled next to me.

"I will be eventually," I told her, closing my eyes. From crying, my chest was beginning to hurt.

"Are you alright Teruko?" Kyoya asked before I felt a hand on my back. It was flat against my back. "Your breathing is irregular."

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "Just don't leave me." I curled into myself. "Please…"

"Come on Sempai," Haruhi said before I felt a hand on my forearm. I wearily opened my eyes to see Haruhi was the one with her hand on my arm. "Get more comfortable."

I nodded my head and crawled to the pillows of the bed, collapsing with my face in one of them.

"Sempai, you're gonna suffocate like that," Hikaru and Kaoru's mumbled voices told me. They had returned from whatever they had gone to.

"I'm too tired to move," I managed to get through the pillow.

"Come on Sempai!"

Two hands grabbed my arms and lifted my upper body from the pillow. I just stared at both twins, who had climbed onto the bed and were each on a side of me.

"I'm tired guys."

"Then sleep," Kaoru told me.

"Just not face down in your pillow," Hikaru added on.

I sighed as they let go and I laid on my side.

"We'll hold you all night Sempai," they said together, Kaoru hugging me from the front and Hikaru from behind.

I rested my head in the crook of Kaoru's neck.

"For once I won't try fighting you two," I mumbled, my breath tickling Kaoru.

"Wow Sempai, you must be feeling bad for you not to fight us," Hikaru said, his breath tickling my own neck.

The twins let go and I felt the blankets shifting before they covered me and I felt both twins put their arms around me again.

"You two just behave tonight, alright?" Kyoya asked. "The rest of us will be in here as well, and we don't need to be up all night."

"We promise Sempai," Kaoru told him.

"Haruhi can even join us if she'd like," Hikaru added. "I'm sure Teruko won't mind another person joining us."

"I'm just gonna sleep on the floor over here." The bed shifted just a slight bit and I heard footsteps going to the wall that had the windows.

"And I'll-"

"Can I sleep next to you Haru-chan?" Honey Sempai asked, interrupting what was sure to be Tamaki claiming the spot closest to Haruhi.

"Might be wise with our king," the twins chimed. "He might try doing something in the middle of the night."

"I wouldn't do anything to my daughter!"

"And Takashi can sleep next to me!"

"That puts me farther away from my little girl!"

"Just go over there Tamaki," Kyoya ordered with a sigh.

"But that's on the completely opposite side of the bed from where she is!"

"Just go."

"But! But! But! Momma!"

* * *

><p>I groaned a bit, stretching my limbs a bit. For some reason there was a slight moan from in front of me, making me open my eyes. There was red hair in front of my face and I just now noticed the breath on the front and back of my neck.<p>

I concentrated on my hands, trying to figure out where they were. Somehow my left arm, which is the side I was laying on, was under Kaoru and on his lower back. My right arm was on his hip. When I had stretched, I had brushed his crotch and now he was turned on in his sleep.

That so wasn't my fault.

I let out a sigh and rubbed Kaoru's hip soothingly. It didn't work how I planned though, because instead of just relaxing, he moved closer to me. So now I had his erection pressed against my own hip.

All I could do was hope if he woke up and we were still like this, that he would be too sleepy to notice anything.

He curled his head more into my neck, sighing happily. Might as well figure out where his own arms were, since he was sleeping so soundly. From where his hands would be facing, he had one hand touching my shoulder but under his head, and the other was on my own hip. There was more than just his hands on me though. Hikaru's hand was under my thin waist, holding my side, and the other held his brother's hand, also resting on my hip.

If I guessed right, Hikaru had his head resting on the back of my neck. From the body heat on my back, he was just as close as his brother was from the front. And I just couldn't figure out who's legs were who's, since both boys had their legs tangled between mine and each other's…somehow.

I was afraid to move now, in fear I may rub against either boy. There was no need to get both of these boys flustered, or more so than they currently were, because if they were, there was a risk of them making me flustered. Not exactly my idea of a fun morning if there was no way for me to move away from the causes.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

Both boys moved even closer to me, probably dreaming of their brotherly love act. I knew it was an act, they had admitted it to me one time. Sometimes, I hate these two though. Especially when they were both pressing their bodies against mine in their sleep.

"Are you having fun Teruko?" a whisper asked.

I moved my head a tiny bit to see Kyoya was standing in the doorway.

"This is uncomfortable," I admitted. "But I don't have the heart to wake them up after they stayed with me through the night."

"Even as they're…" He trailed off, not knowing how to put my predicament. He didn't exactly know how bad these two were, but he could see from our shoulders up that we were all pretty close.

"They could've easily just slept on the floor and let me stay in my bed all alone Kyoya. But they really did make me feel safe through the night." I smiled gently. "I really have to remember to thank them."

"Until then, do you want to get up?"

I let out a sigh, rubbing Kaoru's hip again and resting my head on his. "Nah. I guess I'll just stay here until these two wake up…Or until Tamaki wakes up and wakes up everyone else."

"He's already awake actually."

"Hmm? Really?"

"He woke up a little after me, and I had to shut the idiot up before he woke up everyone else. He's with Mori Sempai and Honey Sempai in the dining room."

"So it's only us three and Haruhi still not up?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "I'm just gonna go back to sleep then. They'll wake me up when they wake up. If not, ask someone who isn't Tamaki to do it. I don't want bruises on my legs when he goes to jump on my bed again."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Teruko Sempai," two voices chimed. Somehow I felt blocked in. "Wake up."<p>

"No," I mumbled, leaning into whatever was in front of me.

"Everyone else is up Sempai," Kaoru told me. He was the one I was leaning into. I groaned, opening my eyes. Kaoru moved back and smiled. "Morning Sempai."

"One hell of a morning," I mumbled, hiding my face in his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked.

I sighed, pushing Kaoru away, pushing the blanket off of me and crawling away from the twins. "Check yourselves kiddies and then tell me what kinda morning it's been."

Somehow my jacket had disappeared at one point, the twins probably took it off after I had fallen asleep last night, so I was in my black shirt and jeans from last night. I was happy that I had taken a shower when we got here, otherwise there'd be sand all over.

It was quiet in the room as the twins tried figuring out what I had told them and I searched for my jacket. Just as I spotted my jacket there were two squeaks from the bed, making me laugh.

"Finally figured it out?" I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. I turned to grin at their blushing faces. "I don't care to know what either one of you were dreaming of, but I can guess as to where that thought process went. If you really wanted me like that though, all you had to do was ask." My grin widened as I left the room and flustered twins.

"Hey Sempai," Haruhi greeted as I passed her. She was waiting with the others, though Tamaki looked like he was forced to sit away from her. "Sleep well?"

"Ask the twins that," I told her, a smile still playing on my lips. "Makes me wanna sleep with those two more often."

"Feeling better Teru-chan?" Honey Sempai asked me as I sat down by him.

"Yeah, sorry you guys had to see that last night." Sighing, I put my elbow on the table and my head in my hand. "I have to apologize to you most Haruhi. You shouldn't've had to deal with that."

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything Sempai. You were just making sure I understood what the others were worried about."

"But still. I feel bad about it."

"She's fine Teruko," Kyoya assured me. "There's nothing to feel bad about."

Another sigh. "I know." I glanced to the door I had come through. "How long do those two need? It wasn't that bad when I woke up."

"What wasn't?" Haruhi asked.

I chuckled. "Let's just say be glad you weren't in my position or Tamaki would've thrown a fit."

"Wha-"

"Now let's go." I stood up, walking out the door and to my room. "Let's go you two. If you aren't standing in front of me in ten seconds, I swear I will come in there and pull you out of there and make it worse. And I won't let you settle it before we leave either."

There was some thudding as I started counting. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Sev-"

"Please don't!" they interrupted, slamming open the door.

"Hurry up you two. We're about to leave."

They blinked, making me grin before I pushed past them to get my bag. I shouldered it and held my hands together behind my back, walking slowly back to the door but stopping between the twins.

"Still in shock?" I tapped both their asses, making them jump. Pretending nothing was wrong, I continued walking out the door then down the hall. "Be lucky you two weren't facing the other way, huh?" I let out a loud laugh as they stuttered. "Now get your butts in gear and get a move on."

* * *

><p>My right leg was crossed over my left as I waited for the others to get into the limo.<p>

"You'd better watch your back Haruhi," Hikaru warned her, leaning on the back of the limo with his brother.

"I never would've pegged the boss as an S & M pervert," Kaoru stated.

Haruhi got into the limo next to me, me putting my arm around her shoulders to mess with Tamaki. The others sat wherever.

"I told you it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki shouted at them.

"I see," Haruhi said, talking to Tamaki through the open window. "Well now I know what S & M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." The window closed, drowning out Tamaki's shouting.

"Let's go," Kyoya said, leaving Tamaki out of the vehicle.

I glanced over my shoulder as the limo started moving. "He's chasing us…should we worry about that?"

"Only if he catches up with us," Kyoya said with a chuckle.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him I was making out with Haruhi in the limo then…"

"You never made out with her," Hikaru stated, tilting his head to the side.

"He doesn't need to know that, now does he?" I grinned.


	9. Stealing Tamaki's Corner

**AN: Sora's name came from two Japanese names I randomly remembered looking up. He has no significance whatsoever after this chapter...He was just an extra person thrown into the story for the sake of the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>[Teruko's POV]<p>

"I'm late." I walked through the halls, talking to myself. I had gone to the gym right after classes were done and lost track of time during my exercises. I glanced out the windows, seeing students from other schools. One of the people I saw was doing some backbends, making me stop and open the second story window I was near. "Hey you!" A lot of the students on the ground looked up at me, the Ouran students instantly recognizing me. "You! Doing the backbends!" I jumped onto the window sill and turned, jumping off the window and grabbing the sill before letting go once again and landing on the ground. I ran over to the back bender guy, ignoring the staring students from other schools. The Ouran students were use to me doing weird stunts by now.

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

"Hi." I grinned, making a girl nearby laugh.

"Um…hello…"

"My name is Teruko Naomi." I held my hand out to him. "I like meeting other gymnasts, since there aren't any here."

He shook my hand. "My name's Sora Tenshi."

"Wanna have a friendly competition?" I loosened my tie with a grin. He smirked at me, loosening his tie as well.

"Sounds good."

"Wanna come watch, my ladies?" I asked, gesturing to the girls from Ouran. They squealed.

"We get to watch Teruko doing his gymnastics!" one told her friend.

"Seems like you're pretty popular here."

"Pretty, yes. Popular, of course." I pulled my tie off, shoving it in my blazer pocket. "With a face like mine, how can I not be? Now let's head to the gym, shall we? Can't afford to mess up our uniforms doing it out here."

And that's how I spend the next hour until Haruhi found me.

"I win," I told Sora with a grin. I was in my muscle shirt and school pants with no shoes. Sora had kept his own school shirt and pants, but had also taken off his shoes.

"Teruko Sempai, did you know they were selling my things without asking for my permission?" Haruhi asked, mad at the guys.

I shrugged. "I figured the twins would try taking something from you eventually. They sold my blazer last week actually. But I had expected it. I figured you'd also expect them to do something sneaky."

"But the others were in on it as well."

"Kyoya likes getting money, does it surprise you Haruhi?"

She sighed, shaking her head. I noticed she just could never get very mad at me, well not as mad as she sometimes gets with the guys. "Not really. I just wish they would've asked before they sold my mechanical pencil."

"How about this?" I put my arm around her shoulder. "I'll go with you this afternoon and buy you a pack of them. I suggest keeping only a few with you, just in case they try taking them, and keeping the rest at home."

"You don't have to do that Sempai. It was their fault."

"Yeah, but I should've warned you about their stupidity. Sempai's look out for their underclassmen you know." I messed up her hair with a smile. "I feel as though I should fix their mistake."

"Thanks Sempai."

"No problem Haruhi."

I walked over to the benches and picked up my blazer, shirt, and shoes. I slipped my shoes on and held my shirt and blazer over my shoulder, walking back to Haruhi.

"Let's go Haru." We headed out of the school. I did as I told Haruhi I'd do and bought her some mechanical pencils, also buying a pack for myself for the hell of it. "Do you need anything else while we're here?" I glanced around. "Any medicine or books?"

"I'm good Sempai."

"Kay, let me walk you to your house then." I grinned at her. "Can't have anyone trying to kidnap my little Haruhi. She's mine."

Haruhi sighed. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to though. It's not like I have much else to do. I finished the only homework I had today during lunch. All I'm going to be doing is gymnastics."

"How much do you practice Sempai?"

I glanced down at Haruhi. "Most of my free time at home, why?"

"Why do you practice that much? Isn't that bad for your health?"

"Nah. It depends on how intense I make my workouts. Most of the time it's what I show off during club hours and such. If I try pushing myself to my limit for hours on end I end up getting sick."

She nodded, seeming to think of something, but not voicing whatever it was she was thinking about.

"Well, we're here." I motioned to Haruhi's home. "Hopefully you aren't too mad at the guys. They're just doing what they normally do."

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "I'm mad at them, but not so much that I'd leave Ouran."

A grin played at my lips as I shook my head. "You didn't tell them that though, did you?"

Her smile turned into a grin, making me laugh.

"You're so mean to them Haruhi." I ruffled her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

><p>"Kyoya's gonna kill me for being late all the time," I mumbled to myself. I had been talking to students from other schools that were also in gymnastics. Like usual, I lost track of the time and was late getting to the host club.<p>

When I arrived, I saw a weird sight though. The room was full of girls.

One blink.

Two blinks.

Back up and check the sign.

Music Room Three.

Look back into the room.

I shook my head and left.

I think I was losing my mind. Yeah that's it. I'm still asleep in Science or something. There's no way the host club had turned into girls with horrible makeup.

Well, they could've really. It's fairly easy to be the opposite sex if you know what you're doing.

"And yet another young maiden dressed as a man!"

I was grabbed from behind as some girls held me. If I remember correctly, they're from St. Lobelia, according to their uniforms.

"Um…no…I'm a guy," I told the tallest one with short hair. "As in not female."

"You have such a thin and lithe looking body though," the shortest one said.

"I'm a gymnast," I informed them with a frown. "If I didn't have such a lithe body I couldn't do any of my tricks." They continued holding me. "Don't make me have to get physical to get you weird girls off of me."

"You have the features of a maiden though," the girl with the longest hair told me.

"And?" I frowned. "It's not very nice to tell a guy they look like a girl. In fact I find it's very insulting, especially since I didn't do anything to you three. Now please let go of me." They finally let go and I headed to the club room. "I must say, you three women aren't very lady-like, grabbing an unknown man and accusing him of being a woman." I turned my head to look at them over my shoulder with a frown. "Maybe you should work on that."

"We've never been wrong in spotting such things," I heard the tallest say.

I rolled my eyes and went into the clubroom. The guys were still dressed like girls.

"Where have you been Teruko?" Kyoya, in a purple dress, asked me.

I took off my blazer, shaking it out to get the germs of those girls off. "I was just attacked in the hall by three girls."

"From Lobelia?" Tamaki asked, in my face all of a sudden. He was in a red dress.

I let out a sigh as I pushed his face away before putting my blazer back on. "Yes. They were accusing me of being a girl. They were very rude. So unlady-like for a school that upholds lady-like behavior." I looked around at everyone. "And why the hell are you guys dressed like girls? I thought I was losing it at first."

"We were trying to convince Haruhi not to leave and you weren't even there for us!" Tamaki shouted, being his overly spastic self.

I rolled my eyes. "I was talking to Haruhi yesterday Tamaki. She was never going to leave, but I agree with her. You guys should've at least asked before you took her things to sell."

"By the way Sempai, we sold your gym shoes again," the twins said together.

Glare to the twins: Full force.

"I'm getting tired of buying new ones you two. That's the third pair." I tossed my bag on one of the couches, sitting down next to it. "Eventually I'm going to get tired of it and just stop wearing shoes altogether."

"At least Teruko Sempai understands how I feel," Haruhi said, sitting down on my other side."

"Don't tell me you're trying to take my position as Haruhi's daddy!" Tamaki cried.

I grinned, putting my arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "Tell Daddy what's wrong my little girl." I used my other hand to direct her head to face me. "Daddy can make everything better. And if you ever get a booboo I'll kiss it better." I ran my hand across her cheek. "Daddy will take care of his little girl, giving her a bath and everything."

"Teruko!"

I ducked my head, dodging Tamaki, who had jumped over the back of the sofa and was now sprawled on the floor. I stared at his twitching form before looking over my shoulder at the other hosts.

"I swear I didn't kill him…"

The twins laughed. "Nice one Sempai!"

I poked Tamaki's unconscious form with my foot. He just kinda twitched. "I hope I didn't kill him."

"Teruko…"

I jumped up and turned to face Kyoya. "I swear I didn't mean it Kyoya! It was all a freak accident! You see, this huge ass bat came around and tripped him. And I just came in and saw him like that!"

"Where would a bat hide in here?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "There's many places. Look how many places I hid before. That bat could be anywhere."

"I watched you Teruko…"

I watered my eyes, looking at Kyoya with a sad look. "Please Kyoya. I didn't do it."

He sighed before pointing at a corner of the room with his fan…Yeah, he was still in his purple dress, fan included. "Ten minutes."

"I thought you said I didn't have to go to Tamaki's corner anymore."

"I didn't think you'd need it anymore." Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Obviously I was wrong."

I dragged my feet as I went over to a corner, curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth. "I'm bored Kyoya!"

He was busy trying to make sure Tamaki was still alive, not looking up at me at all. "Ten minutes."

"It's not that long Teru-chan," Honey Sempai assured me. "It'll be over before you know it."

"You're not the one forced to sit in Tamaki's little corner. It's so boring!"

"Sempai got in trouble," the twins chimed.

"Just you guys wait, once I get out of-"

"Teruko…"

I ducked my head into my legs. "Yes Kyoya." The twins just laughed at my misery. Their time is coming.

Oh yes its coming.


	10. Visiting Haruhi

[Teruko's POV]

"You don't have to do that Sempai," Haruhi told me as I washed the dishes in her house. I had visited her and her father in the middle of breakfast and they wanted me to join them. Ranka had left to go to work and I offered to do the dishes since I ate their food.

"I interrupted your meal and ate your food. I'd feel a bit better if I could at least wash the dishes."

She sighed. "Alright. I guess I'll do my homework then."

"Kay. I'll just raid your room."

She spazzed while I grinned. "Sempai!"

A laugh escaped my lips. "I'm kidding Haruhi. I'm just gonna read one of the books you have. Maybe I'll grab a cookbook and see if there's anything I may be able to make us for dinner."

We both did as we said, Haruhi her homework, and me reading cookbooks after doing the dishes.

"Do you want anything specific for dinner Sempai?" Haruhi asked after a while, interrupting my visions of chocolate cake.

"Um not really."

"I was planning on going shopping, and I wanted to know if you had wanted anything specific."

"Nah." I laid back, holding the cooking book above my head to read it. "Do you have the ingredients for this cake? I wanna make it while you're shopping."

"You don't have to do that Sempai."

"Psh, I'm gonna anyways. I like your house anyways, so I was just gonna stay in here while you were gone." I held the book right side up for Haruhi to read it. "Do you have these things? I can pay you back for using your ingredients if need be."

She laughed a little. "No need to do that. We have everything for the cake, but I'd have to buy the ingredients for the frosting."

"Can you please?" I shifted the book to one hand then lifted my hips to dig in my pocket and held the money out to Haruhi. "Take it or I swear I'll go through your drawers while you're gone. And you better spend it. Indulge a tiny bit for my sake."

She sighed, rolling her eyes before taking the money. "Do you want anything else?"

"Ice cream please. Chocolate or vanilla. It doesn't matter to me which."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while."

"I'm gonna start on this cake then. Be careful while you're out."

She nodded her head and left, leaving me to my cake baking duties. Like most people should do, I followed the directions on making the cake before putting it into the preset oven. In the process of following these directions though, I ended up making a mess of my clothes.

"Hmm, I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't mind if I borrowed her shower." Digging around, I managed to find some towels before taking a shower.

After I finished my shower though, I noticed a dilemma. I didn't have a spare pair of pants, so I was only in my boxers. Thankfully under my t-shirt I had a muscle shirt, but that still left the issue of the boxers. Cleaning my shirt and pants were easy, since all I had to do was run some water from the tub on it. I left it on the sink to dry. Drying was the issue here, since I had to wait for it to be completely dry. Otherwise I might get sick or something.

"Might as well check on that cake. Don't want to burn it." Nobody was in the house, so it wasn't like it was a bad thing to walk around in a muscle shirt and boxers.

The cake was just about done.

In preparation of the cake coming out of the oven, I set about cleaning the counter from the mess I made on it. That must've been a sight to anyone who would see. A guy cleaning in his boxers and a muscle shirt in a girl's house.

The counter was cleaned in only a few minutes, leaving me to search for something else to do while waiting. I took to dancing in the kitchen for a few minutes before I remembered something. I'd need to search for something to stir the frosting in. So my current mission was to find a nice sized bowl. From what I remember seeing while searching for what I stirred the cake mix in, the bowls were in the cabinet under the sink.

I started hearing some noise, but I figured it was some neighbors or something outside as I continued searching for that bowl.

"Why is there a half naked guy in here Haruhi?" someone shouted almost right behind me, making me scream and hit my head under the sink. In turn, I knocked over half the things down there. I was now currently under a pile of pots and pans, still under the sink.

"It's just Teruko Sempai," Haruhi said, helping me out of the pile.

"Thanks Haruhi," I told her, looking at the mess I made. "Oh, there it is." I plucked the bowl out and closed the cabinet. "I'll fix that later, I promise."

"No problem, but why are you in your boxers?" Haruhi asked.

I blinked as I set the bowl on the cabinet and grabbed a towel. "My clothes are still drying in the bathroom. I didn't think you'd be back so early." I pulled the cake out of the oven, turning it off after I set it on top of the stove to cool.

"Why are they wet?" Hikaru asked.

"I cleaned them after taking a shower. They were full of flour. By the way, why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to visit Haru-chan," Honey Sempai told me. "We tried inviting you…"

"But you never answered your cell," Hikaru stated.

"And your maids said they didn't know where you went," Kaoru finished. "Just that you were gone since this morning."

I dug in the bags Haruhi had brought and pulled out the things for the frosting. "Yeah, I've been here since this morning and I've been baking a cake while Haruhi was gone. My phone is with me, but I never turned it on." I helped Haruhi pick up everything else she had bought, my ice cream included.

"Why didn't you let us know you were visiting Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, shaking me.

I shook my head, trying to get the room to stop moving. "Cause I visit her a lot when I get bored."

"What?"

"Just go sit over there and let me finish making my cake."

"Honey Sempai also brought a cake," Haruhi told me.

I shrugged. "Mine is homemade. Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

"Yay!" Honey Sempai cheered. "We get to also eat Teru-chan's cake!" The guys all went into the little dining room Haruhi had. Only a moment after, Haruhi came back, making some kind of tea.

"Did you buy chocolate chips as well?" I asked, looking around at what was bought.

"Right there Sempai," she said, pointing out the ingredient I was looking for. It was hidden behind a bag of cut almonds.

"Oh yay! Thanks Haruhi." I set about making the frosting, adding ingredients as directed.

Just as I was finishing up with the mixing, Haruhi came back into the kitchen. "We're going to the store Sempai. Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm almost done mixing this and after that I have to decorate the cake. Besides, it should be close to the time when Ranka comes home."

She nodded her head. "You might want to at least get some pants on though Sempai." Glancing down, I noticed that I had completely forgotten about my lack of pants. "Oh, that may help. Have fun with the host club and shopping." I headed to the bathroom and checked my shirt and pants. They were still sort of wet, but not as bad as before, so I slipped them on, shaking my legs as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh you're here too?" Ranka asked. Tamaki was indented into the wall behind him.

"Hello again Ranka. Yeah, I didn't leave all day. I did the dishes, looked up recipes, and baked a cake. All I have left is to frost it."

"Hey Boss, what in the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru asked from the door. His and Kaoru's head poked through the entrance.

"Check it out. That person we passed downstairs is Haruhi's father."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out here!"

Tamaki's pleading was ignored.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruhi's dad," the twins greeted, walking on Tamaki. "We're good friends of your daughter, the Hitachiin brothers."

"So you're a transvestite, are you?" Hikaru asked.

"You're the first real transvestite we've seen."

The twins looked down at Tamaki, who they were still stepping on. "You finally put the moves on Haruhi, huh Boss?" they asked together.

"Sorry about him," Hikaru apologized. "He's a ladies man, if you know what I mean."

"He's a pheromone machine," Kaoru added. "In fact, I'll bet he's fooled around with more ladies than you can count."

I held back a chuckle. They were making him sound like a player.

"He likes to fool around, huh?" Ranka asked, probably pissed at Tamaki for some reason or other.

"No!" Tamaki shouted, finally getting the twins off of him. "I'm not a ladies man! I'm a nice guy! I care about her!"

Is he serious?

Tamaki bowed before Ranka. "I'm being completely honest here. I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter."

Ah there you go. Typical Tamaki being a dumbass as per usual. I like watching this side of him though. It's entertaining.

The others came back in, taking their shoes off at the entrance.

"I get it. You guys must be the host club I've heard so much about." I was finishing up the frosting and decorating of my cake. "You certainly are a fine looking bunch of young men. I'm not sure which of you I like best. What about you dear?" I could tell the question was directed at Haruhi. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you boys go ahead and call me Ranka. That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at."

I put the last few almonds on the top of the cake.

"Professional name?" Honey Sempai asked as I cleaned my hands on a towel. I walked over and sat between Haruhi and Ranka. "You mean like a stage name?"

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni."

"Hold on. How did you know my name sir?"

Ranka smirked. "You two are third years, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. And the two of you are first years in the same class as Haruhi. You're the Hitachiin twins, but I'm not sure which one of you is which. I've heard a lot about you."

"What, so Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asked.

His smirk turned into a smile. "No. Kyoya told me all about you two over the phone." He turned to Kyoya, who put his hands against Ranka's.

"You know you really are a beautiful person Ranka," Kyoya told him.

"Say what?" everyone else shouted.

"So that's who you were on the phone with when I was waiting for Haruhi to get back from the store that one time?" I asked. Ranka nodded. "How did I not catch that?"

"You were busy hiding under the table to scare Haruhi," he told me with a little laugh.

"Oh…yeah, that may be it."

"Kyoya," Tamaki managed to get out, putting his hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter," Kyoya told him, a smile on his face. "It is only natural we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports." He picked up his cup. "Ordinarily that would be your job, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but we all know that won't happen," I stated, stretching my arms above me head before leaning back on them. My arms were holding my body up now.

"I'm impressed the club has such a capable president. But wait a minute, you're only the vice president, aren't you Kyoya? I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing, huh?"

"You never mentioned this to me dad!" Haruhi shouted across me. It ended up freaking me out and making me lose my balance in my hands, falling backwards and hitting my head. I laid dizzy on the floor. "Why didn't you say you've been getting calls from Kyoya Sempai?"

"What am I supposed to do Haruhi?" Ranka asked. I was busy seeing stars, but I could just about imagine the puppy dog eyes he had on his face. "You rarely tell me anything about school."

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back?" I pulled myself up, using Haruhi since she was the one who caused me to fall in the first place. She turned her head to the closet. "Come on Sempai! Would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?"

"Haruhi…the thing about you is…You're cute even when you're angry!" Ranka hugged Haruhi over me, making me fall back again to avoid the crushing beast also known as Ranka.

"I feel as though my life is in danger every time I visit you guys," I mumbled, carefully crawling away from the hugging bear and into the kitchen. I turned my phone on and almost immediately after, it started ringing, making me answer it.

"Master Teruko," one of my maids said into the phone. "I've been trying to contact you for the past hour. Your grandmother would like for you to see her."

"Shit," I hissed. "Thank you for telling me. I'm on my way now." I turned off my phone and got up from my crawling position to walk back to where the others were. "Sorry for leaving suddenly guys, but something came up. Enjoy the cake and tell me how it is when we get back to school."

I walked over to my shoes, putting them on.

"Is everything alright Teruko?" Ranka asked, sticking his head out of the dining area to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm just needed back at my house." I turned the knob of the door. "I promise I'll visit again soon." A smile slid to my face. "I'll need to come back for that ice cream."

I waved before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind me. Time to run back to the mansion.

Thankfully I didn't live very far from Haruhi, so it only took ten minutes to get there. I pulled open the doors and ran in.

"Where's my grandmother?" I asked, looking at the maid closest to me.

She motioned to a door to the side of the room. "In the waiting room Master."

"Thank you." I walked to the room, smoothing out my clothes as I did, before I entered. "Grandmother."

"Took you long enough, you incompetent child." She was sitting on the couch, so I sat on the one across from her.

"My apologies Grandmother. I was with a few friends."

She seemed to not care about that as she took some papers from the coffee table between us. "I see that you let your math grade slip."

I frowned. "It's not the end of term Grandmother. I can get my grade back to an A."

"I do not want to see your grades below an A at any point, do you understand child?"

I nodded my head. "Yes Grandmother."

"If you continue on this path, you will be just as useless as your brother." He's not useless. He's a wonderful person.

"Yes Grandmother."

"If you're as incompetent as him, I will have no choice but to forbid both of you from seeing that woman."

I looked down at my lap, closing my eyes tightly and clenching my fists. "Yes Grandmother." I opened my eyes, looking back at my grandmother. "Please just forbid me from ever seeing her again. Allow him to have a chance Grandmother. Please. I'll do anything you want."

"A child such as yourself giving me orders?"

"I'd rather suffer alone than allow him to suffer because I couldn't pull my own weight. I promise you I'll keep my grades high. Forbid me from seeing her Grandmother, but please still give him a chance."

She glared at me. "If your grades drop like this again, I won't be as lenient as I am now."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Grandmother."

She ignored me as she stood up and walked out.

He still had a chance at being able to see her. That was all that mattered.

Brother…I'll always be there for you, even if you don't know it. I'll always be your guardian angel.

Forever and always brother.


	11. I'm Your Marionette to Do as You Wish

[Teruko's POV]

Today's theme was police officers. Or law enforcement. I'm not exactly sure what it would be called.

Haruhi and Honey Sempai had the standard blue police uniform. Mori Sempai and Kyoya were dressed in black uniforms, having that sort of higher up air about them. Hikaru and Kaoru had uniforms that reminded me of cadets for some reason. Tamaki and I had white uniforms that I figured were meant for the highest up.

The only reason I was in the same as him was because I had suggested we kept the styles even. So the others, besides Tamaki, agreed that since it was my idea, I should dress the same. It wasn't a pleasing outfit to wear for someone who loved moving around. If I moved too much, I'd probably mess up the tassels and badges on the outfit.

"Welcome," we greeted, only to see a young girl at the door. She had long blond hair in pigtails, reminding me so much of the past.

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest," Tamaki said, hands on his hips. He held a hand out to her. "Well, glad you're here." He smiled. "My little lost kitty cat."

The girl just stood there, staring at us.

"Little kitty cat, why have you come to see us today?" Tamaki asked the girl.

Red started tinting her cheeks before she pointed at us. "It's a…reverse harem!" Everyone stared at her while I just yawned. "This is a reverse harem!"

Tamaki started hitting his head. "That can't be right. I must've heard wrong. Maybe there's still some water in my ear from when I went swimming."

Hikaru laughed, trying to clean his ears. "Water in the ear. That's gotta be it."

Kaoru copied his brother. "I'm sure we just heard her wrong. There's no way this cute little girl said the words 'reverse harem.' Something's going on with our ears."

"There's debauchery here," the little girl said, holding up her finger. This seemed to surprise everyone again. "Yay! There's debauchery here! Isn't there?" She pointed at Kyoya. "You're the glasses character." Her finger went to me. "You're the athletic character." Her attention went to Mori Sempai and Honey Sempai. "You're the boy lolita and the stoic type." Finger pointed at the twins. "Twincest." Now at Haruhi. "And the bookworm." She looked at Tamaki, who was afraid of what she'd name him as. I'd say the princely type. "Big brother?" Her eyes watered. "My brother's blond, you must be him!" She jumped up into Tamaki's arms.

"You never told us about this," Hikaru told him.

"Since when do you have a little sister?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki's eyes saddened for a moment before he looked at the twins. "I don't. I'm definitely an only child. At least as far as I know."

"The more I look at you, the two of you do look a lot alike," Honey Sempai said. Tamaki was trying to pull the girl off. "You are both blond after all."

Honey Sempai, hair color has nothing to do with relations.

"I'm going change out of this outfit," I told everyone, heading towards the back. "I wanna do my tricks and I can't with this thing." I slowly stripped out of my uniform when I was in the changing room, thinking of the little girl in the next room over.

When I finished dressing back in my school uniform, my white shirt opened to show my black muscle shirt underneath, I headed back into the next room over. Nekozawa was running out of the room.

"I didn't realize I took so long to get changed," I said, keeping my tie in my pocket.

The others were calling for him. "I've got him." I ran after Nekozawa, finding him in a dark classroom. "Nekozawa, come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"Kirimi loves Suoh more than she loves me, her real brother." I'll just assume this Kirimi is that girl in the club room, who called Tamaki her brother.

I set my hand on his shoulder, kneeling by his side. "I may not know much about this situation, but let me tell you something. I use to have a brother. I'd do anything for him, give up anything for him. Just for his happiness."

"What happened?" Nekozawa asked.

"My younger brother died, along with my mother and father."

"I thought you couldn't remember anything before being adopted." Nekozawa looked up at me.

"I have dreams of a boy who looks like me, and loving parents. I don't have any memories, but I believe these dreams I have were real at one point. But that wasn't the reason I told you this. I'm telling you, I would do what makes my sibling happiest. Besides, the host club is involved, so you know what we do best. Anyone who comes looking for our assistance, we'll help. She'll be happiest with you. Just give it some time. Everything will turn out for the best for both you and Kirimi."

"Thanks Teruko."

* * *

><p>"Why are we subjecting him to this?" I asked Mori Sempai not too much longer after I had talked with Nekozawa.<p>

"Renge," he answered simply.

"Again I'll ask. Why are we subjecting him to this?"

"Tama-chan thinks it'll help," Honey Sempai told me.

"I'm just gonna go help Haruhi then," I stated, getting up. "This is just weird and probably cruel punishment." I watched Renge hit Nekozawa with a newspaper for getting his lines wrong.

Leaving the room, I saw Kirimi heading in the direction I came from, Haruhi coming along not too long after.

"Where're you going Sempai?" Haruhi asked, just barely slowing down.

"I dunno. I was getting bored watching them hit Nekozawa with a newspaper like a naughty puppy. I might go sleep in a tree."

Haruhi seemed to laugh nervously, but she had to keep running, otherwise she'd lose Kirimi. I just continued my walk, actually running into a girl from the high school division. She seemed nervous and let out a squeak when she noticed me.

"Why're you still at school?" I asked her, recognizing her as one of my customers. "We don't have host club today. Did you forget one of your books in class?"

"Um…" She fiddled with one of her fingers.

"I can go with you if you're afraid to go alone," I told her, a smile on my face.

"Um, Sempai, can I talk to you?" she asked, her face getting red. She ducked her head.

I let out a little laugh. "Well you're already talking to me, but sure. Let's go somewhere more comfortable." I grabbed the girl's hand, her face getting redder as I dragged her through the campus and to a bench outside.

I gave her some time to talk while unbuttoning my blazer then school shirt, wanting to enjoy the cool air on my skin under my muscle shirt. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind.

"Um, Teruko Sempai…"

"Hmm?" I asked, opening the eye closest to this girl to look at her.

"I wanted to tell you…um…uh…That…"

"Don't push yourself to say something if you're not ready for it," I told her, opening my other eye. I stared at the sky. "If you force yourself you may do something you didn't want to do."

The girl suddenly stood up, a determined look in her eyes. "Teruko Sempai, I really like you. Would you go out with me?"

My eyes widened before softening. She was a very pretty girl. That was the truth…but… "I'm sorry, but I can't." The girl's eyes saddened as I stood up, putting my hands on hers. "It's not you, believe me. You're a beautiful young lady. You'd make some man very happy in the future. But…"

"It's okay," she said, tears in her eyes. "I understand."

No…You don't. My life is too complicated for anyone to understand.

"At least let me leave you with a parting gift, as I know this must've been hard for you." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek before I let go of her hands and wiped her tears away. "Now don't cry. It'd soil your beautiful face." I used my thumbs to move her mouth, making her look like she had a smile. "A smile is more beautiful on your face anyway, so I don't want to see a frown. And the shine in your eyes is better without tears making your eyes red." I backed away from her.

She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before smiling and nodding her head.

"Please don't think any less of me because of this. My life is just too complicated and I can't pull anyone into that web with me. It's better for everyone this way." I bowed to her. "Good day my lady." I started walking away, my hands in my pockets.

While my feet were on the ground, my thoughts were up in the clouds.

I couldn't have any relationship, male or female, because of my life. Things would just get complicated. Besides, I'm living for another, not for myself. My life was not my own to please. It was to make sure another's life was enjoyable. That's all that was needed in my life.

Though that person just didn't know he had a guardian angel watching over him, one that will be there for as long as possible. It's my job to see that he was happy. I'd take away any of his pain just so he could enjoy his life.

Mine had already ended. I was given another chance just to protect this person. I know that's why I was given a second chance. There was no other reason for my existence.

Why should a protector have their own life when there was another one they were protecting? They don't, that's why they're protectors. They give up everything just for the one they protect from harm. They'd even give up their own happiness…no…their lives for that person. Their life was that of the one they're protecting to own.

My life. My happiness…It was all in the hands of one person, to do as he wished. But…He didn't know. I was secretly taking away all of his pain without his consent. He didn't know how many times I've given him chances to see that one person he desired to see again. Chances that without me might have been lost.

All I had to do was be the perfect student. One with nearly perfect grades. One who was popular. One who could take over a company in place of another.

That's what I was. I was that perfect student, just for him.

I became a puppet, just for him.

I live, just for him.

He became an unknown puppeteer, me the grateful marionette.

The marionette with two puppeteers actually.

One I gladly followed. And one I followed so they wouldn't destroy what I loved of my unknown puppeteer.

Without the puppeteers, the marionette makes no moves. It has no control over its own body. All of its moves, every one of them, are made because of the puppeteer. With two puppeteers, there were two directions a marionette could move. Both puppeteers had no idea the other was in control of a puppet. This results in the poor marionette being pulled separate ways, wanting to do as each of its masters wanted.

Most marionettes would be torn apart, shattering at the center, or have the strings broken from one of the puppeteers.

I was a strong marionette. My strings were durable, allowing for the pull that having two masters caused. I lived for both people who controlled my life. I listened to one, and that gave me leeway to assist the other.

Hopefully neither followed the string that led to the other puppeteer.

The unknown master would find out the truth and confront the known master. The known master would punish the unknown and then me. My punishment would be that she'd punish him though. Punish the master…no…the puppeteer that I followed happily. I didn't want my strings to be cut from him, but if he found out the truth, then they'd be cut. I'd never be able to see him again.

I wasn't supposed to see him…ever…but I willingly defied my more demanding master. If she ever found out though…I'd be the puppet that was left in the closet, abandoned for the rest of their life.

The darkness would consume my heart and destroy me. I wouldn't be able to live.

"Teruko…"

I blinked, seeing Haruhi standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling wearily.

"Is something wrong? You seemed to be thinking deeply about something."

I shook my head. "Just hoping the marionette doesn't get its strings cut."

"What?" She tilted her head, confused.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Don't worry about it…What happened with the others?"

"Oh, Kirimi was scared by a cat on the other side of the school and Nekozawa Sempai jumped out the window, into the sun, to protect her from it."

"Sounded pretty heroic," I told her.

She nodded her head.

"Hey, I have a question…"

"Yeah?"

"What does an angel do once it's fallen from heaven?"

"What?"

"Just answer it please."

"Um, I assume they'd fall back to earth and lose their wings."

"But aren't fallen angels demons of hell?"

"Not necessarily…Not if they lost their wings doing something valiant. They've just given up something important for something they care about more."

"So you don't believe all fallen angels are bad."

"Not really. Not unless they fell from heaven for a selfish reason."

"If an angel fell from heaven because they wanted to protect another's life…is that a selfish reason?"

Haruhi shook her head. "It's very brave of that angel. They knew they'd be scorned by other angels for losing their wings, and yet they still gave it all up to help another life."

I smiled to myself.

"Thanks Haruhi…" I turned to her, bowing. "I'm gonna head home. Tell the others I'll see them tomorrow."

She nodded as I started to walk away, staring into the sky.

I'm a fallen angel, but…I'm not a demon of hell.

I'm that valiant angel fighting for another.

"I'm that marionette in the form of an angel fallen from heaven to protect another from the evils of the world," I whispered to myself with a smile. "How long until my strings are cut and this happiness I've created shatters?"


	12. Boy Fetishes Are Scary

[Teruko's POV]

"_I'm going buy some hot chocolate," I told everyone in a whisper. Honey Sempai was currently sleeping._

"_Don't be too long," Kyoya said. "Host club will be starting soon."_

"_I won't," I told him before chuckling. "It's not like I'm going to get kidnapped or something."_

You know…maybe those weren't the best words to say at that time, because not even ten minutes after that I was out like a light in the back of someone's car. Lovely…

Currently though, I guess I should mention, I was tied up in someone's basement. Someone had forced a young boys' type sailor suit over my boxers and muscle shirt.

Wanna know my response to that?

Shit, someone with a young boy fettish.

Those are the exact words running through my head, along with the potential look of the person who kidnapped me. For some reason, the only person that came to mind was a fat ass guy with dirty clothes and a bald head.

Imagine my surprise when a beautiful woman, possibly in her twenties, with blonde hair and huge boobs walked down the stairs I was facing. It was totally unexpected.

"Hello my dear," she said, leaning over to give me a nice view of her cleavage, and lack of bra. She ran one of her long nailed fingers over my cheek.

"I see you have a fetish for kidnapping young boys…That's…kinda creepy."

She huffed. "You don't seem to be attracted to me."

"It's cold as hell down here, your boobs could've poked my freaking eyes out, you're at the very least ten years older than me, and you kidnapped me. Why would I be attracted to you?"

She frowned before it turned into a grin as she picked up a syringe from a table near her. "I'll make you want me."

"And that scares me even more than your strange fetish."

* * *

><p>"Get your hand the hell away from there!" I kicked the blonde woman in the face, effectively knocking her out.<p>

I twitched, pulling on my pants over my boxers and zipping them up.

That crazy bitch tried raping me, believing I was a boy the whole freaking time. Did she notice nothing while changing me into some silly outfit or after pulling off my pants?

I dug through the woman's clothes and pulled her cell phone out of her cleavage…That's gonna leave a mental scar the size of Japan. I dialed the cops as I pulled on my school shirt and buttoned it up, seeing as how she had effectively gotten rid of that other silly shirt.

I talked to the cops as I pulled my blazer on over my shirt. Why the woman left my clothes in this room, I'll never know. Though I'm forever grateful I didn't have to walk around in those silly clothes. I do know I'm a bit pissed she had torn my tie though.

"Yes, she tried raping me," I answered. "I'm serious. I was just on my way to the store and next thing I know I'm in a basement tied to a chair. This woman should get checked. She has some kind of young boy fetish." When I finally figured out where I was, I gave the police the address.

When they arrived, I was sitting on the front stairs in front of the door, in my normal clothes. The weird outfit was in the basement where it better stay. This woman was loaded with a house this freaking fancy.

"It's like I told you over the phone," I told an officer as another carried the unconscious woman, cuffs on her hands. "I don't care if I'm a boy or not." I pointed at the blonde bimbo. "She tried raping me." I rubbed my arm, where the blonde had injected Viagra into my system. "Test me. She injected Viagra into my system." I threw my hands up in the air. "All I wanted was some hot chocolate from the store so I could go back to my school's club."

The officer nodded and allowed me to leave, which I did. I headed to the store to pick up my hot chocolate. But I also grabbed an energy drink, a mallet, and an ice pack.

When I reached the club, host hours were done, the customers all gone. I noticed Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai were gone as well.

"Where were you Teruko?" Tamaki asked me as I opened the energy drink and chugged it. "You missed club hours."

"What's the mallet and ice pack for?" Hikaru asked.

"And why are you chugging energy drinks?" Kaoru added.

"That's unhealthy," Kyoya told me.

"You shut up," I ordered, pointing at Kyoya. I then pointed at Kaoru. "I need it." Next was Hikaru. "The mallet is to knock my ass out. The ice pack is for the bruise it will leave."

"Why do you want to be knocked out?" Hikaru asked as I tossed the mallet at him.

"You try getting Viagra injected into you while you're in a little boy's sailor outfit and about to be raped by some blonde bimbo and see how you feel. Now make sure I'm out like a light. I also need a new tie when I wake up Kyoya."

"No," Kyoya stated, taking the mallet away from Hikaru. He turned to me. "How long ago did this happen?"

I shrugged. "Lost track of time in her basement." I held out my arm and rolled up the sleeve of my blazer. "If you want proof I was injected, there's where she pierced with the needle." She obviously wasn't a doctor and pierced somewhere that just kept bleeding. So, as such, my arm was still bleeding and was starting to stain the inside of my uniform and soon, the outside. That was the reason for the energy drink. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"First, you're going to the hospital," Kyoya ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, just kinda twitchy from that injection."

"If you were injected with Viagra, how come it doesn't look like it?" Hikaru asked, his eyes directed at my pants.

I rolled my eyes. "Cause it was a while back and the worst of it wore off moron. Now stop starting at my crotch before I kick yours."

"Let's go," Kyoya ordered.

"I don't need to go to the hospital," I insisted. "I'm just gonna go home and rest." I yawned. "Maybe take a nice nap."

"You should get your arm checked…"

"I'll ask my doctors when I get home Kyoya. It's not like it'll kill me. I'll just bleed a little bit. Nothing a few bandages won't fix."

Kyoya gave me a doubtful look.

"I'll call you later and let you know I'm fine." I rolled my eyes again. "No wonder Tamaki calls you Momma. You're such a mother hen." I grabbed my bag and put the hot chocolate in it. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Can I still have my mallet?" I asked Kyoya the next day before host club started.<p>

"No."

"I paid for it."

"I'm not letting you have it."

"Her boobs are embedded into my mind…I need that mallet."

"Are you normal?" Hikaru asked. "Any guy would jump at the chance for a woman to jump them."

"She shoved me into a sailor outfit, injected me with Viagra, and then tried raping me. She was crazy…Go find her in jail…She might jump you. She had a young boy fetish, and you are younger than me…Why didn't you get my hot chocolate instead? I'm sure you would've enjoyed her."

I rubbed the inside of my elbow. One of my doctors had wrapped it last night and told me not to eat anything that may thin my blood for at least a day or two.

"Damn bimbo nearly poked my eyes out with those things," I grumbled to myself, sitting on the couch next to Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed to herself. "I feel bad for you Sempai."

I nodded to her. "Thank you. At least someone understands me." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It doesn't matter how good looking someone is or what sex. If one side is being forced, it's rape. There's no way around it." I glanced over at Haruhi. "Though I'm glad they can joke around about it instead of sitting around worrying over me as though I was a girl. If it would've been you they would've been out of their minds."

"Good thing you're not a girl then."

I chuckled. "I know, otherwise I'd have to use the mallet on them. And I'm sure Kyoya would get mad at me."

"Get into position men," Tamaki ordered from across the room.

I stood up, helping Haruhi up as well. We all stood in position, even our little injured Honey Sempai. Turns out that while I was getting injected with Viagra, Honey Sempai was getting a cavity, so sweets are banned in the host club.

"Welcome," we all greeted before we went to our different spots to entertain our guests.

"Where were you yesterday Teruko?" one of my customers asked. "We missed you."

I motioned over to the twins' table. "They told me they'd join me and to get ready. I figured I'd need quite a bit of time, so I skipped the host club. I apologize to you ladies." I looked over my shoulder at the twins' table, whistling. Kaoru looked up first before poking Hikaru's shoulder. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Honey Sempai trying to get sweets from people. He was failing. "You two, come over here for a second."

"What do you need Sempai?" Hikaru asked, walking over with his hands in his pockets. Kaoru mimicked his actions.

"I need you two to apologize to these lovely ladies for making me miss host club, since it is your faults." I gave them a look that the girls didn't notice. What happened to me was to stay in the host club and not be spread to our clients. No need to worry any of the staff, or risk my grandmother finding out and coming find me. She'd probably be pissed if she found out someone tried raping me, deeming me to be too incompetent to take over the company.

It's not like I saw this woman. She came up from behind.

"I'm sorry ladies," Hikaru said with a bow.

Kaoru bowed as well. "We should've gone to visit Teruko when he didn't have host club to worry about."

"It's alright," one of my clients giggled.

I heard some of the girls at Hikaru and Kaoru's table giggling as well.

"As long as he's all right," another of my clients said with a smile. "We were worried."

"He's perfectly fine," Hikaru said chuckling as he put his arms around my neck from behind.

Kaoru nodded. "Everything works as it should as well." He grinned in my direction. "Don't worry ladies, we checked."

"Though they're not professionals, they do get the job done," I added with a laugh. "Very thorough." I stood up, grabbing both boys' shoulders. "One day I'll return the favor full force." I pushed all of my weight off of my legs and onto my hands before pushing off of my hands and landing on my feet. Haruhi was standing right before me so I quickly turned my body to swirl around her before doing another flip and ending up on Tamaki's lap.

We both blinked as the club became very quiet.

A second later I swear I almost went deaf with the fangirl screams.

"I didn't know your sofa was here," I told Tamaki. "Sorry." I stood up, my feet on the sofa before falling forward, my hands on the arm of the couch and my body over one of Tamaki's guests. "Well hello down there."

Cue another passed out guest courtesy of me. I will beat Tamaki in passed out girls!

I pulled my weight onto my hands, careful off my feet so I didn't smack Tamaki in the face. This time I glanced at my destination before flipping again.

I didn't land on anyone this time. Yay!

"That could've been bad if it were a guest you landed on Teruko." Kyoya's voice came from directly behind me.

"They would've enjoyed it," I said, turning slowly to look at Kyoya.

His glasses had that glare in them, the one that blocked his eyes.

"I swear I didn't do it!" I got on my knees and hugged Kyoya's legs. "Don't send me back to the corner! It's too dark!"

"Now."

"But! But! But!"

"Teruko."

I sulked all the way to the corner of the room, bringing my gloomy cloud with me. If I'm gonna sulk, I want my gloomy cloud as well.

I heard some of the girls giggling.

"He's so cute sulking like that."

"Yeah."

I stayed there for five minutes before Kyoya told me I was allowed to go back to my customers. No exaggeration, I could've beat even Tamaki in how fast I took off.

"Sempai, you forgot your gloom cloud!" Kaoru called, his brother poking said cloud.

I ran back and hit Hikaru on the back of the head before glancing around, grabbing the cloud, stuffing it in my pocket, and running back to sit with my guests.

"Sempai…that scared even me," Haruhi admitted, passing by my table.

I looked at her over my shoulder, a blank look on my face. "It scared me too…almost as much as that bat."

She stared at me with that same blank look.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"What's with the intense atmosphere?" Hikaru asked, hitting Haruhi's shoulder, making her stumble and blink.

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air with a grin. "I won the staring contest!"

"Staring contest?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head to the side.

A grin was on my face as I looked at him. "Of course. Why else would we stare intensely into each other's eyes?" A thought popped into my head. "Oh, now I know what you must've been thinking." Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I turned my whole body, my knees on the couch and my arms on the back of the couch. I grabbed Haruhi's shirt, pulling her closer to me before putting my arms around her stomach. The girls at our three tables squealed as I looked around Haruhi at the twins. "You thought we were being intimate, correct?"

I kneeled straighter, where I was higher and could reach Haruhi's neck. I rested my head on her shoulder, moving my hands a bit. One hand was now resting on her stomach, and the other was crossing her chest to lay on her other shoulder.

"If you really want us to, I'm sure I could oblige."

"Sempai…"

I sighed. "Fine. I won't touch you right now. But later…" I let out a laugh as yet another round of squeals sounded throughout our guests.

Haruhi moved forward a bit, making me lose my balance and falling over the back of the sofa, my face in the floor.

"Ow…"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"I have to take care of my customers," Haruhi told me, starting to walk away.

"A little warning would've been nice!" I called, lifting my head a bit.

"Oops, I gave it a little late," she said, giving me a smile over her shoulder. "Sorry."

"Oh, I bet you are," I grumbled, trying to untangle my limbs and stand up. "You two can help me!"

"We could," they answered together, just standing there.

"Your day is coming." I finally managed to stand up. "You're very lucky there are ladies present. I was sorely tempted to do something very naughty to you two."

The girls at my table giggled.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"After club hours," they chorused.

"You shouldn't have said that. I promise you, this time I will keep to what I say."

* * *

><p>"You really should apologize," Haruhi told me after club hours the next day. I had kept to my promise the day before and both boys were thoroughly flustered and refused to even look at me. They're acting like I grabbed them in a very personal place…<p>

Oh wait…Hehe…I did.

"Their day was coming," I told her, sitting at the table with the others, minus Honey Sempai, ignoring the twins. "They've learned their lesson. I give them a few days and they'll be back to normal."

Haruhi and I glanced over to Honey Sempai, who was pacing in front of the door that led to where we kept the candy.

"He's gonna crack," Tamaki stated.

"Would somebody please talk to him?" Hikaru asked. "He's scaring me."

"Let's send Teruko Sempai," Kaoru told his brother. "He's scary enough."

"Hush you two," I told them.

The door slammed open.

"He's heading for the candy!" Hikaru spazzed.

"No need to worry," Kyoya assured him. "We emptied out all the sweets."

"Kyoya Sempai, you seem really chipper today," Haruhi noticed as Honey Sempai opened one of the doors in the cabinet that normally held the candy.

"He's not spending money on sweets," I stated, my head resting on my hand.

Honey Sempai threw Tamaki's bear, which had been in the little door Honey opened, onto the ground.

Tamaki was devastated.

"He keeps doing that to my teddy bear!"

I pat Tamaki on the back, watching Honey Sempai fall over.

"Well, there he goes," Kaoru stated.

"Three days and he gives up," Hikaru added.

Tamaki, being the moron he is, went by Honey Sempai's side, nudging him. "Uh, Honey Sempai?"

Honey Sempai bit him, making me laugh.

"Somebody help me! He's eating my arm off!"

Mori Sempai stood up, causing all of us to look at him.

This couldn't be good.

He walked over to Tamaki and Honey Sempai. "Mitsukuni. Don't take this out on other people."

Honey Sempai let go of Tamaki's arm.

"Phew, you saved me," Tamaki said. "I thought I was a goner."

"It's disgraceful," Mori Sempai finished.

"Takashi…" Honey Sempai grabbed his arm, throwing him over his shoulder. "You idiot!"

I have to admit…I'm impressed.

Mori Sempai just laid on the ground as the rest of us stood up. "A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head! That's it! I hate you! I hate you Takashi!"

"Sempai!" I called, running after him as he ran from the room, Tamaki behind me, also screaming for Honey Sempai.

We caught up to him right outside the door.

"Sempai, please, just wait," I told him.

We listened through the door as Haruhi explained her theory. She had suspected that Mori Sempai felt like it was his fault for Honey Sempai getting the cavity.

After a while, Honey Sempai opened the door. Tamaki put his hand on Honey's shoulder.

"Well, there you have it Honey Sempai. What will you do now?"

Tears formed in Honey Sempai's eyes before he ran to Mori Sempai, crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Takashi." He kneeled next to Mori Sempai. "I promise. I won't forget to brush my teeth again. I won't forget."

I grabbed Tamaki's arm, bringing him with me as we walked back to the others.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys are finally talking to me again?" I asked, facing the back of the couch. Both twins were standing behind it.<p>

"Uh, yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Next time, you'll listen. Though it was more of a punishment for everything…though I don't know why you two are complaining. I figured it would've felt nice."

Their faces turned red, making me laugh loudly.

"So it did feel nice. Maybe you guys will let me do it again one day."

"What did you do Teruko?" one of my guests asked.

"Oh well I-" Both twins jumped at me, covering my mouth. Sadly, that meant they pushed me a bit, making me fall backwards off of the couch. "Oh come on!"

"Uh…"

I glared up at the twins through my legs, which were still on the cushions.

"Oops?"

"Get back over here!" I started getting up, causing the twins to run away. Instead of chasing them I sat back down on the couch.

"You're not going to chase them?" one of my guests asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. I was just messing with them again. It keeps me entertained."


	13. Bimbo's Revenge?

[Teruko's POV]

"So…" I stared at the handsome/ex-convict-looking man standing before me.

"You sent my wife to jail."

The ropes on my wrists were getting annoying.

"Your wife was trying to rape me…obviously you're not doing a good enough job."

"What did you say?"

"These things are annoying my wrists. Couldn't you two invest in handcuffs instead?"

"You annoying brat!"

I was punched on the left cheek, making me turn my head from the force.

"And what about this chair?" I asked, looking at the man before me. "What is with you and your wife and tying people to chairs? Are you guys into S&M?"

"Shut up you brat!"

I was punched again on the same cheek.

"Lovely wallpaper," I commented, looking at the flowery patterns.

"Is something wrong with you?"

I looked up at the man. "Yeah…A lot…I have arthritis, gingivitis, some other itis, cavities, a broken leg, asthma, and much more…I'm a very sick child…Cough cough." I had literally said the word 'cough' instead of coughing.

That seemed to anger the man even more since I was kicked this time. That one hurt.

"Stop being a smartass."

"Sorry, that's the only way I know how to be. If I'd be a dumbass, I'd fail my classes." Another kick. I let out a cough. "Well sorry for trying to have a civilized conversation."

"I kidnapped you. You shouldn't be trying to have a civilized conversation."

"Yes, I know. I just figured I'd give the cops some time to get here." I grinned.

"What?"

"Yeah, they figured you may do this. Supposedly you had escaped from prison? Well anyways, they had a sneaking suspicion you were married to that woman, and asked me to help."

"That's it!"

The man pulled out a gun.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that."

The man smirked. "What're you gonna do kid? If they come in, I'll threaten to kill you."

I let out a sigh. "Well…I warned ya."

The man shot at me, cutting my cheek with the bullet. "That was a warning shot. Now shut up."

"Five, four, three, two, one." I lifted my legs, which the man figured would be safe to leave untied, and kicked the man in the stomach.

He's as dumb as his bimbo wife.

The man dropped the gun as he fell to the ground, so I had to act quickly or I'd be dead. I pulled my weight to my legs and waddled as fast as I could over to the man, where I hit him a few times with the chair, knocking him out. For a guy who was in jail, this dude sucked.

I then proceeded to bash the chair against the wall near me until it broke. When it did break, the ropes fell from around me, since there was nothing filling the gap the chair had once taken. I went to the kitchen and searched for a knife, which I used to cut around my wrist, and accidentally cut myself. The rope that had bound me to the chair was used to tie the man, which I made sure to tie him in a very uncomfortable way, one he couldn't run in. I searched the house for a phone and called the police, telling them where I was and what I had been asked to do.

They arrived in record time. Hooray…

I actually think it was because they were already on their way or something. I don't know. I'm not them, so I don't know how they got here so fast.

"Are you alright son?" the police man asked as a few officers dragged the moron into the back of the cop car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"What about your bruises and cuts?"

I glanced at said injuries, and my second ruined school uniform. "Yeah, they're fine. Can I leave now sir? I may miss my club."

The policeman nodded and I headed to the store. This time I bought two chocolate bars, a little container of milk that I could drink while walking, and some Band-Aids.

I ate one of the chocolate bars on the way to the host club and was working on my second one as I stepped into the club room. From the looks of everyone except Haruhi, it was Alice in Wonderland. Hikaru and Kaoru were the Cheshire cat, Kyoya was someone in a purple dress that I can't remember, Tamaki was the Mad Hatter, Honey Sempai was the March Hare, and Mori Sempai was that mouse that sleeps in one of those teacups at the Mad Hatter's party I think. Haruhi I assume would be Alice.

The point was Host club had yet to start, so I hadn't been late.

Everyone stared at me.

"Uh…Sempai?"

"Yes Kaoru?" I asked, sitting at one of the tables and finishing my chocolate bar.

"Uh…You have a little mark…"

"Hmm?" I drank some of my milk. "Oh, uh. I fell on my face?"

"What happened?" Kyoya asked, going doctorish mode.

"Oh nothing much Mother."

"Teruko."

"Oh I'm fine you guys. I was just in a little fight."

"With who?" Honey Sempai asked, coming to sit down in front of me.

I finished of my milk. "I don't really know his name. The police asked me to help them with the guy though. So I skipped my last class."

"I was wondering where you went," Kyoya stated.

Haruhi waked over with a first aid kit and started disinfecting my cheek. I winced.

"But I'm fine now, so it's alright."

"Where did you get this cut?" Haruhi asked, using one of the Band-Aids I bought to cover the cut. She then disinfected my wrist, where I had cut myself with that knife.

"A bullet grazed my cheek…You know…You figured the guy would've chose somewhere more painful as a warning shot. Even I couldn't miss when my target is tied to a chair."

"You really should stop doing dangerous things Sempai," Hikaru told me.

I shrugged. "The woman caught me off guard. I was expecting her husband though…"

Kyoya sighed. "The good thing is that Teruko's fine. So go into the back and get changed. Hikaru and Kaoru will take care of covering the bruise after."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be able to see it," Kaoru told me, leaning back to inspect his work. Hikaru was taking off the Band-Aid and applying a cover-up to my cut.<p>

"So who am I supposed to be?" I asked.

"The Queen of Hearts," Hikaru said with a grin. I glared at both boys in the mirror. "Why am I going to be in a dress?"

"Kyoya's in one too," Kaoru pointed out.

I huffed. "Fine, give me everything I need and let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"Teruko you look wonderful in that dress," my customers told me happily. I was in a long black and red dress with sleeves that went to my wrists, covering the cut I had.<p>

I smiled at them, sitting like a queen would hold herself for a minute before giving up and slouching. "But I just can't play the part. I hate sitting at attention."

"Teruko," Hikaru said from my left side.

"Hey," Kaoru said from my right side.

"Oh wait, I can do this," I told the girls, standing up. I pointed at the twins. "Off with their heads!"

The girls giggled.

I lifted my dress, revealing the fact I was wearing heels, and started chasing the twins, them running away and laughing. "Off with their heads!"

The rest of the guests started laughing as well, enjoying seeing us having fun and joke around. This continued through the rest of club hours.

When hosting was finally done, I was worn out and hurting like hell.

"Are you alright Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Ugh, no." I groaned, falling backwards so I was laying on the couch. "This corset is killing me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have run around the whole time."

I pointed over the back of the sofa, not really sure where my targets were. "The twins encouraged it. I was hoping someone would come help me and try to chop their heads off."

Haruhi rolled her eyes before grabbing my hands and pulling me to stand up. "Get changed then. You'll feel better after."

I nodded and headed to the back, pulling off the corset first. I felt better, but not all the way. When that man kicked me, it must've irritated me or something. That along with the corset I was wearing through all of host club, my chest was killing me.

I pulled my uniform shirt then my blazer, then finally my pants. My socks and shoes were the last things I worried about. My tie, like last time, was too damaged to worry about.

"I'm heading home guys," I called to them before yawning.

"I'll come with you," Haruhi told me, grabbing her bag along with mine.

"Bye guys," I called to the rest of the club.

We were both quiet as we walked. When the silence was broken, it was by Haruhi.

"Are you alright Sempai?"

I looked at Haruhi, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Since you came back from fighting with that guy, you look like you've been in pain."

I shrugged. "He kicked me at one point, so I'm still a bit sore. I just made it worse by chasing Hikaru and Kaoru around the club room."

"Take it easy for the next few days then."

I let out a small chuckle. "I'll be fine Haruhi. It's nothing I haven't gone through before."

* * *

><p>I fell from the bars again, gasping for breath.<p>

"Master Teruko," one of my maids, one who was in my training room, called. She ran over to me. "Master Teruko, are you alright?"

I gasped for breath, trying to get air into my lungs.

"Get one of our doctors," I told her, still gasping for breath. "My lungs."

She nodded and ran out of the room.

Haruhi was right. I should've taken it easy for a few days.

The maid ran back into the room, one of our head doctors in tow. It was good luck that he was here.

"You should be taking it easy sir," he told me, giving me an asthma pump to at least get my breath back. "You know your chest isn't strong enough to handle a large amount of strain."

I nodded, using the asthma pump. "Don't tell my grandmother."

He nodded his head, knowing already about my predicament. "You're going to have to take it easy for a while."

"I know…"

"If you go to school, you will be in pain, since you'll have to walk around."

"I know…I'll tough it out though."

My doctor nodded his head. "I suggest going to sleep early tonight, to give your body some rest."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Ow. Ow. Ow." I sat down in the club room, my head falling backwards to rest on the back of the couch. The others weren't here yet, seeing as how I had come here right after class ended. Kyoya and Tamaki would be the first ones here and that wouldn't be for another few minutes.<p>

I moved so I could lay on the sofa, my feet hanging off the side.

I definitely wouldn't be able to do much in host club today…or for the next few days.

Ever since that day, I haven't been able to exert myself to the extreme limit. Anything strenuous would get to me eventually…

"And I was thinking maybe we could bring the girls outside next week. It's supposed to be sunny."

"Sure…"

The footsteps got closer to the sofa.

"Teruko?" Kyoya asked. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Normally you're the last to get here because of your gymnastics," Tamaki said, looking down at my relaxed form.

"I'm just relaxing today," I answered both of them. "Just continue on with whatever you were doing and ignore me."

They both seemed a little confused, but let it go, walking toward another table. Tamaki continued on with his plans as Kyoya pretended to listen while working on his laptop.

I stretched a little bit and let out a small yelp as my body was pulled in a way it didn't exactly enjoy right now.

"Teruko?"

"Poked myself in the eye," I answered. "Sorry about that Kyoya."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tamaki asked, walking over to the sofa. "You've been much quieter today than usual."

"I'm just sleepy Tamaki," I assured him with a smile. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Maybe you should take a nap then."

"Yeah…I think I'll do that."

* * *

><p>"Sempai, wake up…" The voice had pulled me out of a very…sensual dream.<p>

"Shut up," I mumbled into the couch.

"Sempai…"

"Kaoru, what do you want?"

"The others wanted me to wake you up. We're about to have a meeting before host club begins."

"I don't want to get up," I grumbled. I was sore and didn't feel like moving more than I had to, but being woken up how I was…This wouldn't end well if he continued trying to get me up. I'd move alright, but not how he wants.

"Sempai," he whined.

"One more time and I promise you, you will end up confused as hell."

"Why's that?" He went to touch my shoulder. I could just feel that he was reaching out to me.

I opened my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him down on top of me. "This is why." I closed my eyes, kissing him full on his lips. One of my hands went to his upper back while the other went to his lower back.

"Sempai," Kaoru mumbled into my lips.

"The others are in the next room judging from the noise," I answered against his own lips. "If you stay quiet, they'll never know."

"Sempai." I bit his bottom lip to quiet him.

He tried talking again, so I stuck my tongue into his mouth, rubbing my tongue against his own. Judging from how he reacted, he wasn't experienced kissing like this. I wasn't either, but I still knew more than he did. I pulled my mouth away from his and went to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses to the limit of where I could reach.

"Sempai," I heard him mumble into the couch above my shoulder.

"Do you want me to do more?" I asked into his shoulder, licking the skin. I bought my hand that was on his lower back down to his rear. "I can if you'd like."

"Sempai-"

"Teruko," I corrected, biting his neck. My eyes still felt heavy.

"Sempai," he stated, firm in calling me as such. I felt him try to push away.

"Kaoru." I looked at him, my eyes lidded. To him, I'm sure it looked like lust, though to me, I was so tired. I kissed him again, never once hearing footsteps. I pressed my lips against Kaoru's again, closing my eyes. My hand close to his rear went to his belt, following it to where it was held closed in the front.

[Kaoru's POV]

I heard a click and pulled away from Teruko Sempai. Standing there with a camera was Kyoya Sempai, his face blank of all emotion.

"Though it gave me something for future use, what're you two doing?" he asked us.

"It wasn't me," I answered, trying to pull away from Teruko Sempai. It was surprisingly easy to get away from him. "I was just trying to wake him up." I fell off of the couch, ignoring the feeling from the lower half of my body. "Tell him Sempai!"

There was no answer, making both of us look back at Teruko.

Teruko Sempai was fast asleep, his arms left where they had fallen from around me. One was across his stomach and the other was hanging off of the sofa.

"I'm serious Kyoya Sempai, he just started kissing me!"

"It could be possible he didn't even know what he was doing," he stated, looking at Teruko. "It sometimes happens for people who are in a deep sleep." His attention went back to me. "I wouldn't worry too much over it, because there is a chance he may not even remember what happened." I saw his eyes go down to my neck. "Though if you leave your neck showing like that, everyone will know something happened." My hand immediately went to my neck, where I remembered Teruko Sempai biting.

[Teruko's POV]

I let out a yawn before rolling onto my side and opening my eyes. I could hear a very faint murmur in the next room, meaning the others were still in the next room. Rolling again, I rolled off the sofa, letting my feet land first and using my hands to push myself up.

"Sorry guys," I apologized, walking into the next room. "Did I miss anything?"

"We're almost done with our meeting," Kyoya answered me.

I tilted my head before letting out a yawn and sitting between Haruhi and Kaoru, in the only empty spot at the table. I just barely noticed Kaoru flinch. "We had a meeting? Since when?"

"We asked Kaoru to wake you up," Tamaki answered. "He said you told us to continue on without you."

I shrugged. "I don't even remember waking up. I must've been out of it when I answered him."

"We were just talking about our next cosplay," Hikaru filled me in.

"Oh…" I let my head rest on the table, yawning again.

"You look tired Teru-chan," Honey Sempai told me, eating a piece of cake. Mori Sempai, ever beside him, nodded his head.

"I think I must've slept restlessly. I feel more tired now than before I took a nap." I sat back straight in my chair, cracking my back. "I feel like I was moving in my sleep again."

"You move in your sleep?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded my head. "Sometimes if I'm really tired, I end up doing things in my sleep. I only know because my maids caught me a few times. I've mixed the batter for a cake once, and another time ended up practicing my gymnastics. The latter didn't end well since my body was trying to go back to sleep. I ended up hurting myself, thankfully not breaking anything. Another time I had a full conversation with one of my butlers, and fell asleep in the middle of it."

The habit only started after everything changed. When I'm absolutely tired, my body becomes restless. I have no control over what happens. My body does what it wants, and what it assumes I want as well.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on you when you take naps," Kyoya told me. "We don't need you scaring anyone."

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah. I don't know what I'm capable of, and I don't even remember it. I could end up making out with Haruhi and not even know it."

"What?" Tamaki shouted.

I let out a laugh. "I'm sure she'd let me know though. And then I'd apologize over and over for doing such a thing. From what I heard, I can be pretty forceful."

"You're forceful when you're awake," Hikaru stated, rolling his eyes.

"Don't make me force you again," I told him with a grin, lifting up a fist. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a second round." His face turned red, along with Kaoru's, though Kaoru's was a darker shade. I smirked at both boys. "I know I wouldn't mind round two. Your expressions were precious."

"Sempai!" Kaoru shouted, both he and his twin a dark red color.

I let out a loud laugh, leaning back in my chair. "I'm sorry, but it's true. You two weren't together and yet you both made the same exact expressions at the same exact moments."

"Were you keeping track of the time?" Kyoya asked, curious as to how I'd know, but not wanting the details to the twins' punishment. Everyone in the host club knew what I did to them, but figured it'd be better not to say anything about it.

I nodded my head, putting my arms behind my head, fighting back the wince from the pinching nerves in my side. "Of course. I had nothing better to do, unless you wanted me to count other things." I closed my eyes, remembering both twin's face, making me laugh again before opening my eyes. "The end expression had to be the cutest though."

I didn't think they could turn a deeper shade, and yet they proved me wrong.

"Sempai, you mess with them too much," Haruhi told me with a sigh.

I snorted. "With how long it took, obviously not enough."

Kyoya sighed. "Teruko please stop now. Otherwise Hikaru and Kaoru will be too embarrassed to even host."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I drawled. "Ruin my fun…They'll be fine though. They always are." I shrugged my shoulders before stretching, leaning my chair back a bit in the process.

"Obviously you aren't in certain departments, since we've never seen any proof," Hikaru shot back, surprising me. It surprised me enough that I leaned my chair back a bit too much and fell backwards. I gasped in pain before wincing.

"I didn't expect a comeback like that," I answered, reaching out for Haruhi's hand. She pulled me up, but in the process, I lost my balance. Still being a bit tired, it was hard for me to pull one of my normal stunts to get my balance back, so I ended up falling backwards onto Kaoru's lap.

To add to injuries, I had hit my head on the table on the way to his lap.

"Are you okay Sempai?" Haruhi asked, worried.

[Haruhi's POV]

That thud we heard when Teruko hit the table was pretty loud.

Teruko let out an easy going laugh. "Our ceiling is pink."

"Uh…"

"Let's bring him to the other room," Kyoya told everyone as Teruko stared at the ceiling. "I'll need to make sure he didn't get a concussion."

"I've got him," Hikaru said, standing up. "Since I did start this."

He picked Teruko up from Kaoru's lap, Teruko putting his arms around Hikaru's neck and swinging his legs back and forth.

We walked to the next room and sat on the chairs near the sofa as Hikaru put Teruko down on it. Kyoya checked on him, making sure he didn't get a concussion. After a few minutes, he let out a sigh.

"Thankfully, Teruko doesn't have a concussion, but I think he may be a bit out of it for a few minutes." He held his hand in front of Teruko, who went to grab it. "I'm sure he'll be fine in a while." Teruko grabbed his hand.

"You remind me of someone I use to know," Teruko told the first person he saw when he looked away from Kyoya Sempai's finger, Honey Sempai.

"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

Teruko let out a laugh. "Yeah, you!"

"What happened to them?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I got in an accident," Teruko sang. "And I was-"

Suddenly Teruko went limp, scaring the rest of us.

"Sempai!" I shouted, worried about Teruko.

Kyoya Sempai checked Teruko. "He just fell asleep. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him otherwise."

"I didn't know Teruko was in an accident," Tamaki said, his hand on his chin.

"That's because he said he didn't know anything about his past," Hikaru stated.

"Either he was truthful and repressed memories were resurfacing since he hit his head, or he remembers his past and was lying about not remembering anything," Kyoya Sempai told the rest of us.

Teruko groaned in his sleep, turning to lay on his side.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled in his sleep. "I didn't mean to leave you…"

I walked over to Teruko Sempai, sitting on the edge of the couch, petting his head. "I'm sure whoever it is would understand Sempai." Teruko unconsciously moved his head against my hand.

A smile crossed Teruko's face. "I miss you Mother."


	14. The Boring Newspaper Club

[Teruko's POV]

"Welcome back ladies," we all greeted.

Today, we were outside and dressed for what I assume was Japanese sports. In all honesty, even after all of the years of living here, I still haven't quite grasped all of the sports they play here.

I let out a slight sigh when we all started separating, bringing my guests to a secluded area. My sigh hadn't been loud, so I knew they hadn't heard.

"Are you alright Teruko?" one of my guests asked as I climbed a tree. There had been a blanket set down near the tree for the ladies to sit on.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her, sitting on a branch. I couldn't do much, seeing as how I had my outfit on and I didn't want to ruin it.

"You just seem to be upset."

The two other girls who were with her nodded their heads.

"But…I feel fine…I think…"

"How about you just relax today Sempai?" the youngest girl suggested. "Just in case."

I nodded my head. "I guess you're right." When I shifted my weight, I just suddenly felt dizzy, causing me to lose my balance and the three girls to let out a scream as I fell backwards from the, thankfully, lowest branch.

"Teruko!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll get some help!"

"It's alright," I told the three girls, pulling myself up. They crowded around me.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded my head, moving one of my hands to rub the back of it. I let out a weak laugh. "I fall from high places all of the time. This was nothing."

"Is everything alright over here? I heard screaming."

"I scared the ladies by accident," I told Kyoya.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And how did that happen?"

"I fell out of a tree again."

He shook his head. "You have to be more careful Teruko."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "Why else did you come this way? The others are strangely quiet, so I know something happened."

Kyoya let out a sigh.

"We'll have to close early again."

I stood up with a wince and bowed to my customers. "I'm sorry my ladies. It seems something has happened to cause us to close early today."

"It's alright," one of the girls told me.

The other two nodded.

"I hope you're not hurting too much Sempai."

"I'm fine," I answered with a grin. I led the girls to the doors and waved until they were out of sight. Once they were out of sight, I let out a groan and rubbed my back.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, leading me through the school to where I assume we were going to see the damage done by Tamaki.

I say Tamaki, because more than likely it was his fault.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back hurts a little bit."

"I can check it for you once we get back to the clubroom if you'd like."

I shook my head. "I'll just relax for a bit once we get back."

"Alright." Kyoya opened a door and I followed him in, seeing we were in the newspaper room. A student, the newspaper club's president, was sitting at a desk with two others by his side. He had an ice pack on his head and there was a broken window behind him…

I can only guess what happened.

Shrugging, I sat on a stack of newspapers, leaning my back against a stack behind it. I closed my eyes, listening to everyone talk about something that just seemed like a dull buzz.

[Haruhi's POV]

"Come on Teruko, we're leaving," Kyoya said.

There was no answer, making everyone in the room turn to where Teruko had been sitting. He was still there, but his eyes were closed and he was in a deep sleep.

"Mori Sempai?" Kyoya asked, looking at the older student.

He nodded, picking Teruko up bridal style and carrying him with us to the club room. At the club room, he was laid on the sofa while we dealt with Tamaki.

Tamaki Sempai wanted to help the newspaper club from breaking up, saying they were like a family. The rest of us finally cracked after he gave us his puppy dog look and Kyoya Sempai had set some rules.

"Teruko, what about you?" Tamaki asked, poking said host.

Teruko groaned a bit before opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Yes Tamaki?" Teruko asked, his eyes half lidded.

"Do you agree helping the newspaper club would be best? They're like a family."

Teruko smiled a tired smile. "Do you want to help them?" Tamaki nodded. Teruko nodded as well, reaching one of his hands out to touch Tamaki Sempai's cheek. "Then I agree with you. You know…I-"

Suddenly Teruko closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the sofa.

"Uh…" Tamaki blinked as we all stared at Teruko.

Teruko Sempai was fast asleep yet again.

"That's the second time he's done that," Kaoru suddenly said, making everyone look at him. He was looking at Kyoya Sempai.

Kyoya Sempai nodded. "I have a feeling he won't remember it when he wakes up either."

[Teruko's POV]

I rolled onto my side, not bothering with opening my eyes, and fell off of the sofa. There was some laughter almost immediately after.

"Um Sempai?"

"Yes Haruhi?" I asked, laying face first on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine…I enjoy waking up and rolling onto the floor."

"Well I hope you're ready for tomorrow, since we're allowing the newspaper club to interview us," Kyoya told me.

I pulled my body up and sat backwards on the sofa, facing the table Kyoya was sitting at. "Since when did this happen?"

"You were right Sempai, he didn't remember," Hikaru said.

"Remember what?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You woke up and agreed with Tamaki on helping them."

I stared at Hikaru. "I did?" He nodded. "I don't remember."

"You were doing things in your sleep again," Kyoya informed me. "Have you been getting enough rest lately?"

I nodded my head. "Plenty of sleep. Actually for the past few days, I've been getting more sleep than usual."

"You've also been sleeping a lot around here," Kaoru added.

I shrugged. "Maybe I've overworked myself and the stress got to me. I'm sure I'll be better in a few days. No biggie."

* * *

><p>I was hanging upside down in the tree above where Tamaki was hiding his eyes.<p>

Everyone in the host club, minus me, was playing the Japanese version of that game I've heard of called 'Red Light, Green Light'. I was actually helping Tamaki out to make sure no one was cheating. I almost lost my balance once though because of the twins' silly poses, since I was laughing a bit.

"Over here you two," I called to the twins, seeing as how Tamaki stopped playing the game to talk to the newspaper club. They walked over and I let go of the branch with my hands, to rest them on the twins' shoulders. I let go of the branch then immediately after pulled my body weight so I could land on my feet again.

When my feet were on the ground, I wobbled very slightly before getting my balance back. Thankfully I had been behind the twins, so nobody noticed. I pat both of their shoulders as I passed to talk to Haruhi for a bit.

Just vaguely I heard Tamaki talking about a commoner that was happy reliving his childhood.

"Great, he's looking at me," Haruhi grumbled, making me laugh. "I should probably start acting like I'm happy to be here."

"You are though," I told her with a grin, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Because I'm here."

Tamaki continued on talking about some random things that almost no one around cared to listen to. Haruhi and I were actually having a conversation while tuning him out.

"So, I was thinking maybe I could go to your house later today," I told Haruhi. "I've been spending so much time in my gym that I haven't visited you in a while."

"Sure. I'm sure Dad won't mind the extra company. Besides, he really liked that cake you made the last time you visited."

My cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment. "Did he really? All I did was follow the directions."

Haruhi let out a little laugh. "Yeah. He said he couldn't wait for you to visit again and make him another cake."

It was my turn to laugh. "Next time I'll make a cake especially for him. I'll make any flavor and color he wants."

"Please don't spoil him."

"Aww, but that's what I'm here for."

We both laughed together until the people from the newspaper club walked over to us.

"You're Fujioka and Naoki, right?" the newspaper president asked, making us look at him. "You wouldn't mind if I asked you two a few questions, would you?"

"Um…sure."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"So why did you join the host club?" he asked Haruhi.

"Well, um, honestly I joined cause I was forced to."

"You're an honor student on a scholarship, correct?"

"Um, yeah, I am."

"Well this seems to have nothing to do with me," I stated with a yawn. "I'm just gonna go play in a tree or something." I started walking away, intent on buying water or something from the cafeteria.

On my way back, I ended up getting dragged backwards by the twins.

"We're going this way," they told me together.

"Why?" I asked, being dragged.

"They're planning something."

We reached the newspaper club room and all took spots in the room. I sat on the highest stack of newspapers, drinking my water.

"Please don't fall asleep this time Teruko," Kyoya told me, sitting on some lower stacks.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't." He gave me a look. I took a sip of my water. "I promise."

The doors suddenly opened.

"So we were right all along," Kaoru said. He was sitting on the desk in the room with Hikaru.

"You two," the newspaper president growled.

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious," Hikaru stated.

"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet," Kaoru continued. "He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself."

"I should warn you, if you threaten him, there will be consequences."

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club member's family as your enemy?"

"I knew it," the newspaper club president said. "You're nothing but his lackies. Tamaki's holding his parent's power over all of you."

"That's not true," Honey Sempai said from behind him. "We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents. We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we chose to be here."

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so…" Kyoya trailed off.

I smiled. "He's our hopeless idiot."

"_I'm thinking of starting up a host club next year and would be delighted if you joined."_

"Well?" Hikaru asked, pulling me from the memory of Tamaki asking me to join the host club.

"What will you do?" Kaoru asked.

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?"

"We're all very close to him," I added in.

"I'll get you all. It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!"

"Go ahead, be my guest," Kyoya told him, walking over to the First-Aid kit on the desk. He picked it up and turned it over, opening a secret compartment on the bottom. "Although, what do you think we should do about this little disk?" He pulled a disk out of the compartment. "You see, it's been here since yesterday. And it recorded everything."

"President," one of the newspaper lackies whined.

"Just give up already," the other begged.

The president of the newspaper club fell to his knees.

I just drank some of my water.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand." Kyoya walked over to the club president. "You would do well to remember that the Ootori group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa publishing firm. However, we would never do something like that. We are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different."

The rest of the host club left the room, me just getting off of my stack of newspapers.

"Let me tell you something now," I told the three guys in the room. I turned my eyes to them. They winced at the anger in my eyes. "Stay away from Tamaki and the host club. Got that?" They all nodded. "Good."

I left the room, taking my time in walking, since I had no idea where the others actually went to find Tamaki. Since they'd eventually have to go back to the club room, I headed there, feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Yes?" I answered, opening the doors to Music Room Three.

"Master Teruko, your medicine is ready."

I walked over to the sofa, sitting down heavily on it. "Thank you Doctor Ryuu, I'll go get it before I head home today. Thank you…for everything…"

"It's no problem at all Sir."

"No really. You've been so much help, especially within this past year. You've made sure nobody knows about it…"

The door to the club room opened.

"It's what I'm here for."

"I have to go. I'll be there in a little while." I closed my phone, looking over my shoulder at the others.

"Who were you talking to?" Haruhi asked, sitting down on the sofa.

I smiled at Haruhi. "Mrs. Naoki. She wanted me to come straight home so we could eat together tonight."


	15. Karuizawa Adventures

[Teruko's POV]

My cell phone rang, making me reach over and answer it.

"Haruhi is gone!" Tamaki shouted as soon as I picked up.

I heard the others talking past his screaming.

"Tamaki, calm down, it's too early for this," I told him. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom connected to my bedroom.

I dropped my cell phone somewhere on the bathroom floor and threw up in the toilet. I could just vaguely hear the others still talking in their normal voices for a moment.

"Teruko?" I heard from Tamaki. He was talking louder, so I heard his voice clear enough.

I let out another round of vomit.

"Are you alright Teruko?"

"Ugh, whatever you guys are doing, leave me out," I said, grabbing my phone and putting it on speaker before setting it back on the floor. I saw that the vomit in the toilet was red. "I think I caught a virus or something."

"Do you want me to send someone for you?" Kyoya asked.

"That's okay. One of my doctors is nearby. He'll help-" My sentence was cut off as I threw up once again. "I gotta go guys," I managed to get out between throwing up. I quickly hung up then called my doctor. "Doctor Ryuu…I think I caught a bug."

"That's not good with your condition…I'm coming right over."

"I'm in my bathroom when you get here." I hung up and threw up again, leaning against the toilet.

I stayed there until Doctor Ryuu came over. He checked my temperature and such in between rounds of vomiting.

"You have a fever and may have caught something…I'll have to bring up the dosage of your medicine."

"I don't care."

"You know the consequences though."

I nodded my head, closing my eyes. "I'm continuing with the medicine though."

"But sir, the surgery would-"

I smiled at the doctor. "I know…I can't though…I just can't."

[Kaoru's POV]

"Kyoya Sempai, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Sure."

He followed me outside onto the porch, where we watched Tamaki Sempai try to fix a fence. I leaned against the porch railing while Kyoya Sempai sat at a table.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um…" I just couldn't ask him. "Do you think Teruko Sempai is alright? He sounded sick on the phone."

Kyoya Sempai closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sure he'll be fine. It's probably as he said, and he just caught something…but that's not what you wanted to ask, was it?"

"No…but…" I swallowed, my throat feeling dry. "Is it bad if someone forced you to do something you didn't want, but you liked it?"

"This…doesn't have anything to do with what Teruko did in his sleep, does it?"

I winced. Kyoya Sempai was just too smart.

Kyoya Sempai let out a small chuckle. "It's not exactly bad."

"But he's a guy Sempai."

"Yes, but he's human. It's completely natural for your body to react the way it did when someone else…does what Teruko did."

My cheeks flushed.

"Teruko Sempai confuses me," I admitted, hanging my head.

[Teruko's POV]

I laid in my bed, reading a book.

"Teruko?" Mrs. Naoki asked, opening my door. She frowned at the book in my hand. "You're reading during summer break? Why aren't you out with your friends?"

I turned the page. "Kyoya called me this morning. Yesterday they went to Karuizawa to visit Haruhi. They're still there right now."

"Aren't you going to visit them?"

"I was thinking about heading there later on today. Right now I'm too lazy to get out of bed."

Mrs. Naoki sighed. "You better be gone by the time I get back. I don't want you spending all your time at home when you could be out with your friends."

I nodded my head with a smile.

So my day was already planned. To Karuizawa I'd be going.

* * *

><p>"You sure you won't mind me staying the night at your cabin?" I asked Kyoya over the phone. I was currently heading to Karuizawa.<p>

"I don't mind at all. You can stay in one of the extra bedrooms. Are you sure you're well enough to be out though?"

I let out a little laugh. "It doesn't matter if I'm well enough. If I stay at home, Mrs. Naoki will kill me."

Kyoya sighed on the other line. "I'll wait for you at my cabin and then bring you with me to the pension we're going to be visiting. The others are all already there."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," I greeted, walking into the pension. Everyone was sitting at some tables, Haruhi with some guy I never saw.<p>

"Are you aright Sempai?" Hikaru asked. "You sounded pretty sick yesterday."

I waved him off. "Probably a twenty-four hour virus. I'm fine now."

"So, he's a friend of Haruhi's from middle school, huh?" Kyoya asked, sitting down. I sat down next to him.

"They've had zero contact since graduation, so in my opinion, they're not friends, just former classmates," Hikaru said, his voice laced with jealousy.

"So these guys…are all in a club with you?" the guy asked.

"Host club," Haruhi corrected.

"Who is the guy anyway?" I asked Mori Sempai.

"Arai."

I nodded my head in thanks.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru called loudly, pulling me back to the others. "Don't you think you should be working?" He held up an empty glass. "You shouldn't be slacking off!"

"Misuzu said I could take a break," Haruhi told him.

I looked at Mori. "The owner."

I nodded my head. "Thanks again."

I saw Tamaki in the corner, tearing a booklet for some reason. He claimed he was making a hamster home. Things like that sort of make me sad…hamsters get homes made of torn up paper…Poor things.

I let out a tiny cough before standing up. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

"Down the hall to the left," Haruhi called to me as I started walking that way.

"Thanks!" I called back.

When I went into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me before I started coughing into the sink. I saw red in it.

That's just what I need right now.

I dug in my pocket and took out a tiny container of pills, swallowing two. After that I rinsed my mouth off then dried it. My reflection in the mirror showed me that I was somewhat pale. That's not something I wanted the others seeing.

So, I did what most people would do, and rinsed off my face with some warm water, hoping to get some color back into it. Thankfully that did the trick and I wasn't as pale anymore, so I left the bathroom.

The room was empty, making me blink. I glanced over toward the kitchen, where there was someone cleaning.

"Um, did you see where everyone went?" I asked.

The person turned around, revealing a guy dressed as a woman. A tranny, just like Ranka. They might actually know each other.

"Oh, if you're talking about those handsome young men, they're outside saying goodbye to Arai with Haruhi."

I smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and lovely outfit."

"You think so?" he asked, blushing while holding a hand to his cheek. "It's not often another man says such things. I'm so embarrassed."

A chuckle escaped my lips. "It's nothing really. I tend to speak my mind." I bowed to him. "Now, I should probably go find the others before they think I ran away or something."

He let out a little chuckle before waving me off.

As I was told, the others were waving at Arai as he left.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked Tamaki.

He turned his head to look at me. "What took you so long Teruko?"

I shrugged. "Got distracted by the mirror…"

"Oh." He let out a little laugh. "We were just saying farewell to our friend Arai."

"That's nice."

* * *

><p>"We're followed Hikaru and Haruhi, why?" I asked Kyoya. We were all pretty much stalking Hikaru and Haruhi on their date.<p>

I think the fact that Haruhi was on a date was killing Tamaki's brain cells.

Kyoya shrugged.

"That was informative." I stood up from the table the others were sitting at. "So if all we're doing is stalking Haruhi, I guess I'll take my leave now and walk around for a bit. There was a shop that was selling things I'd love to get." I waved to the others over my shoulder. "Good luck not getting caught guys."

I left the building we had been in and passed by the awkward couple without them even noticing me. My destination was actually a small store that sold trinkets.

"Do you need help finding anything sir?" a young woman behind a counter asked me.

"Hmm…" I glanced around the store real quick. "Do you by chance have any angels?"

The young woman walked around the counter and showed me to a section that had angels. "Are you looking for anything specific sir?"

"Well…I was looking for one such as a guardian angel, or one with a heart…Oh, maybe a marionette would be good too. Do you have any figurines that have a puppeteer and marionette?"

"Actually we do." She brought me over to the other side of the store and pointed out some figurines. None had the specific style I was looking for, making me look at the young woman.

"Do you guys make anything?"

"We do, depending on the materials you'd want them made out of."

"Well, I was hoping made out of wood."

The girl walked over to the counter she had been at and grabbed a notepad and pen before walking back over. She was writing down something right now.

"We can do that. Anything else?"

I smiled at her. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"It should be done by next week. Would you like us to send it to you?"<p>

I shook my head, paying the girl for my figurine in advance. "I'll come get it in two weeks, so they have enough time."

She nodded her head. "If I may ask, is this for someone special?"

A smile slid onto my face. "Hmm…I guess you can say that. I miss them."

She frowned. "Did they…uh…"

My smile stayed on my face, but saddened. "I guess…you can say they did." I bowed to the young woman. "I'll take my leave. I'll be back in two weeks to get it."

I left the store, my hands in my pockets.

This was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done. If it were ever found, everything would shatter.

But I feel as though I need to prepare, and this seems the best way to do it. I know it'll happen eventually, and when it happens, I don't want anyone to be in the dark any longer. It's only a matter of time.

When such an incident will happen, I don't know. This is why I need to be prepared.

* * *

><p>I was laying upside down on one of the sofas, staring out the windows. Haruhi and Hikaru weren't back yet and it was pouring. I could only hope Hikaru brought Haruhi somewhere out of the rain.<p>

Tamaki was pacing on the other side of the room, making me nervous. Eventually, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Where're you going Teru-chan?" Honey Sempai asked as I headed toward the door.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "This is bothering me so much right now. I want to go look for them."

The phone rang, making Misuzu answer it. "Hello, this is Pension Misuzu. Oh, it's you Arai. What is it?" Misuzu waited for Arai to talk. "What? Haruhi and Hikaru?"

Both Tamaki and I looked at him as he continued to talk.

"Thank you. Hikaru should have his cell with him, so I'll try giving him a call. Goodbye now." He looked at all of us. "Evidently Hikaru left Haruhi in front of the produce shop and decided he'd head back on his own." What? "Arai said Haruhi took off after Hikaru and that's when it started pouring. He was worried, so he called to make sure they made it home okay."

I bit my thumb.

Haruhi was scared of this kind of weather and she had to chase after that jealous moron.

Tamaki took out his phone.

"Can I go now?" I asked, looking at Kyoya.

"I wouldn't suggest it," he told me, still looking out the window. "You were sick yesterday."

"You idiot!" Tamaki shouted at Hikaru into the phone, making me look at him. "I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now! What kind of jerk would leave a girl out in a thunderstorm like this by herself? Listen to me, Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it, she gets so scared she can't even move. Why don't you spend less time concentrating on your jealousy and worry about someone else for once!" He hung up on Hikaru.

"Do you think you got through to him?" I asked Tamaki, walking by his side and touching his shoulder. He seemed to jump at the contact, but relaxed when he saw me. Though that split second after he noticed it was me, I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes. It disappeared as soon as it came though.

"I think so…"

I smiled gently. "That's good."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need me to send someone for you?" Kyoya asked into the phone.<p>

"Nah. I woke up late and this is my punishment for myself. I'm going to walk there."

"Well Arai brought a watermelon a few minutes ago, so if you want a piece I suggest you hurry up."

"I'm walking as fast as I can Mother."

I could just about imagine Kyoya rolling his eyes, making me chuckle. "Just don't be too long or Tamaki may send out a search party for you." He hung up the phone as I let out another laugh.

It wouldn't surprise me at all.

All of a sudden there was a horn and I froze where I stood. There was a car heading straight for me.

"Look out!"

I was pushed out of the way by someone, but all I could think about was that horn and the blood. All of the blood splattered around.

"Hey," the voice said. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, ducking my head between my legs while curling into a ball. "I'm so sorry! I never saw it coming! The blood! The pain!"

"Hey, calm down. It's alright. No one was hurt."

"I was hurt! I was there! The blood came from me!"

"Come on, you're okay…Maybe I should call Haruhi…She may know what to do."

"No!" I shouted, my eyes wide as I looked up at Arai. "Don't tell them! Please don't!" Tears fell down my cheeks.

His eyes widened and he was quiet for a few minutes. Those few minutes gave me time to calm down though.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to him. "You had to see one of my panic attacks." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"As long as you're okay," he told me. "Are you sure you don't want me calling the others?"

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'd rather them not know this happened."

"Uh, okay." He helped me stand up.

"Thanks for helping me out though. I have to hurry to get to the others though before they worry." I waved to him before I started running in the direction of the pension.


	16. Light Versus Dark

**AN: I was listenng to Dance in the Dark, Fashion, and Judas all by Lady Gaga as I did this chapter :D It helped me get into the mood of it. Maybe it'll help you guys get into the feel of this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p>[Teruko's POV]<p>

"Teruko, do you want to come to the commoner's mall with us?" Tamaki asked into the phone as soon as I answered.

"Sorry, I can't," I told him. "I have things I need to take care of today. And after that's done I need to catch up on my gymnastics. I've been slacking off and I'm afraid it'll affect my performance."

"Alright." He sounded depressed…Then again, I'm sure any negative answer depressed him. "Maybe some other day Tamaki."

"Kay!" he cheered, happy again.

I chuckled.

He was so easy to please.

"Bye."

"Bye Teruko."

I hung up the phone and stared at Doctor Ryuu, sitting in front of me.

"Are you sure about what you told me?" I asked, crossing my legs and leaning back in my chair. My arms were crossed over my chest.

He nodded. "Every word."

"So then I guess I can't skip out on the medicine like I use to anymore, can I?" A humorless laugh escaped my lips. "It'd suck if I ever lost my medicine."

"Mister Teruko, this isn't a laughing matter. This is serious."

"I know." I stared at the ceiling above me.

"With the surgery-"

"No."

"But sir-"

"I said no. I'm not doing the surgery."

Doctor Ryuu sighed. "I guess I can't convince you otherwise."

I looked away from the ceiling to stare in his face. A smile crossed my lips. "Nope. I have my reasons why I can't do it."

"I just wish I knew the reason why you're so strongly opposed to this surgery."

"Hmm, let's just say it's better for everyone else if I don't." I opened my phone to glance at the time. "Are we just about done? I have other places to be Doctor."

Doctor Ryuu sighed, handing me two containers of pills. They each contained enough for maybe a month or two, depending on how much I needed the medicine. "Yes we're done. Just remember to come back before you run out."

I put the containers into my jacket pocket, standing up. "I really hope I don't forget." I left the room, a little office he had over at our mansion, and left my house. I had to head back to Karuizawa to get my little trinket. Hopefully it was already finished.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello again," a young lady greeted as I walked into the shop. It was that same girl I saw last time I had come into this shop.<p>

"Hello," I greeted back. "Is my little figurine done?"

"Oh yes sir, just wait right there for a moment." She went through a door behind her and came back a minute or two later, holding what I had asked for.

I smiled at the details and such.

It was a good decision to make.

"Here you go sir," she said, handing the wooden figurine to me. "Would you like it wrapped or anything?"

I shook my head, taking some money out of my pocket. "Can you give this to the artist? They did a wonderful job and I really appreciate it."

She nodded her head, putting the money under the register.

"Thank you."

My next destination was back to the Naoki mansion, where I'd hide the figurine. Then I'd probably have to take my medicine by that time. After the medicine is taken, then I'd practice my gymnastics…The doctor never told me I had to stop.

* * *

><p>I spun on one bar before going to the higher bar, swinging and bending my body and grabbing onto the bars with my legs so I could think.<p>

I crossed my arms as I hung upside down like a bat.

The strings…I believe they're beginning to actually weaken…for both puppeteers. Neither will have any control over the marionette eventually. Maybe soon, maybe not. It's not for me to decide anymore. It's what the almighty creator of the puppet has decided. If he wants, he can send flames down upon the marionette, made out of wood. Such a highly flammable material wood is.

Once it's set ablaze it's difficult to extinguish.

But…does the marionette want to be extinguished? It would be too much work…And maybe the marionette doesn't want to put anymore pressure on anyone.

"Master Teruko?" one of my maids asked, pulling me out of my musings.

"Yes?"

"Your grandmother would like to speak with you."

I grabbed the bars with my hands, letting go with my legs so I was right side up again. I let go of the bars and crouched when I landed on the ground. "Alright. Take me to her." She nodded her head and led me to our sitting room, where Grandmother was waiting for me.

"Hello Grandmother," I greeted, bowing to her before sitting on the sofa in front of her.

"I have something I've been considering."

"Yes?" I asked, hopeful. I didn't let it show in my voice though.

* * *

><p>"Yes Grandmother," I told her with a bow as she left. I stayed where I stood for a while, until I knew she was gone from the building in general. When I was sure she was gone, I let out a frustrated scream, kicking the end table beside me.<p>

"Shit! Damn it all! That cruel bitch!"

"Master?" my maid asked, coming into the room. She sounded worried.

I sighed. "Sorry…I made a mess that you'll have to clean…" I frowned at the broken end table. "Let me clean it up for you."

"That's okay sir, it's what I do," she told me with a smile. "Just please relax. Maybe go into the kitchen and eat some cake."

"Yeah…I think I'll do that. Thanks Tsumi."

She bowed to me as I left the room, intent on getting some cake. In fact, I did get some cake. Devil's food cake with angel's food cake right beside it.

Oh the irony.

The angel versus the devil.

Good versus evil.

The marionette versus the puppeteers.

Me versus the world.

Who will win? Will it be the lighter side of things? Or will it be darkness that finally consumes my being?

I smashed the cakes together with my fork.

Or will everything crash together and destroy everything completely?

I stared at the disgusting looking combination. It resembled me. Mixed between both sides…Just an eyesore and pain in the ass. But I just can't leave. If I do, the light will fall to the dark. The darkness will consume the happiness of the light and grow exponentially.

I loved the light too much to see it snuffed out by the burning darkness. The darkness filled with hate and scorn.

This…this is getting to be too much for one person to handle…But if I don't do it, who will? I can't leave it to anyone else.

They wouldn't be able to take the pressure of it all. They'd crumble beneath the weight of it.

"This is too hard," I whispered to myself, getting up and throwing away my barely touched cakes. I left the kitchen and went back to my little gym, intent on practicing as much as I could. My thoughts were wandering too far into unwanted territory.

They needed to be silenced.

* * *

><p>I finally stopped my gymnastics after three hours, sitting heavily on the floor.<p>

"Tsumi," I called to her. I knew she was right outside the door.

"Yes Master Teruko?" she asked, opening the door.

"Can you get my medicine…I need a pill…"

"Yes sir." She bowed before leaving the room to grab my medicine. When she returned, she had my pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Thank you." I swallowed the pill with the water then finished off the glass. I handed it back to her before laying on my back. "Maybe I overdid it again."

Tsumi watched me. "Maybe you shouldn't push your body so hard sir. It's taking a toll on your body."

I shook my head. "It's not this that's taking a toll…It's everything…Everything is crumbling down on my fragile body."

She frowned. "I've never known Master Teruko to be fragile. The man sitting before me isn't my master. My master would continue defying the odds and pushing forward for what he believes is right and just. Master Teruko fights with all his heart to care for others."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Tsumi…That makes me feel a lot better. And it gives me the energy to continue fighting."

A smile slid onto her face. "That's what I like hearing."

"Good, because I'll be saying it to you so much, you'll wish you hadn't said it to me."

We both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Ow," I groaned, walking through the school. I had practiced my gymnastics in the school's gym today. Obviously I had been slacking off, because my practices have not only been a bit sloppy, but even the simple stuff was harder than it should've been.<p>

I'm not slacking off anymore.

I reached the club room, only for it to be empty.

"I wonder where everyone went…" Might as well make use of the time of the empty club room and practice my gymnastics a bit more. My body will probably scream at me later, but I don't really care.

I started with back flips, then tried cartwheels, and then finally bending my body different ways. After an hour, I finally stopped, taking my medicine. This medicine crap was annoying…But after pushing my body to the limits, I have to take it.

"I can't believe you chose cake over your brother Honey Sempai…"

The door to the club room opened and I looked up from my spot on the sofa.

"Where've you guys been?" I asked.

"Out in the field," Hikaru answered. "Where've you been lately? You're not around us as much this year."

I shrugged. "I was practicing my gymnastics again. When I came here none of you guys were here."

"But not just today." Everyone walked over to sit on the sofas and chairs. Haruhi sat by my feet. "You just seem to be busy when it comes to things we're all doing."

"I've been trying to catch up on my gymnastics," I told him with a frown. "I've been slacking off for a while, and I'm trying to get my body use to moving again."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyoya asked, on his laptop. "You've been a bit out of it for the past week."

"Oh, just things on my mind. Nothing to worry about really."

"You know if you have any problems you can talk to us Teru-chan," Honey Sempai assured me.

"I know. I've just been thinking a lot more lately. And we all know what happens when I daydream." I let out a chuckle before standing up. "And since I guess we're not doing anything for the rest of the day, I guess I'll head home early."

"I'll come with you Sempai," Haruhi told me, standing up as well.

I grabbed my bag and she did the same, following me out of the room.

"What did you want to talk about today?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I know you didn't just walk with me to enjoy the company. What're you wondering?"

Haruhi looked at me. "It feels like you're keeping something big from us Teruko Sempai."

I stayed quiet.

"Sempai…"

"It's nothing you or the others need to concern yourselves with. It's my problem, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"We're all here for you if you need us."

"Thank you, but this is something I have to handle on my own. Just like everyone else has things they must worry about. Kyoya with his dad, Honey being accepted by his family…"

"Wait, you know about Honey Sempai?" Haruhi looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah. His brother doesn't like him or something like that because Honey Sempai gave up discipline for sweets and cute things." I stopped, seeing we were in front of Haruhi's house. "Here you are. Tell your dad I said hi."

Haruhi blinked, not noticing we had reached her home. Before she could ask me anything more, I was already walking away, in the direction of my own house.

The less everyone knew, the less they'd worry.


	17. Lobelia Strikes Again

[Teruko's POV]

I was heading to Haruhi's house, intending to go shopping with her as a silent apology for leaving before she was done talking a few days ago.

Now, let us look at the key word in that previous sentence. Intending.

I say this because, in the process of trying to visit her, I was kidnapped, tied up with ropes, and thrown into the back of a limo. Thankfully, Haruhi was also in here and it was only those Lobelia girls.

Sadly…it was those Lobelia girls.

"Why did you kidnap us?" I asked. "And why am I in ropes while Haruhi is free?"

"Because you struggled more than this young maiden here," the tallest girl said. I don't even know her name.

"Okay…Why did you kidnap us?"

"To take you away from those host club men!"

"I am a man!" I yelled. "Are you an idiot? I've told you before!"

"We don't believe you," the girl with long hair said from behind me.

Everyone gets to sit down in the limo except me. I get the pleasure of remaining tied on the floor.

Yay, just what I wanted for Christmas…

I hate my luck.

"Do you not believe me because I look feminine?" I asked.

"We've never been wrong about such things," the third girl said.

"You're wrong now. What can I do to prove to you I'm a guy without having to strip for you?"

"We'd never ask a maiden to do such a thing," the seemingly leader stated.

"I'm not a freaking maiden!" I shouted before slamming my head against the floor. "Someone knock me out now." I continued this process until we reached Lobelia. I was dragged off by some other girls and sent to a room separate from Haruhi.

Okay, now let's pause life here shall we? Well, I'm in my own head, so I'll do whatever the hell I want anyways.

So now here's the scenario. I'm in a school…alone…filled with girls, who worship girls, who think I'm a girl in disguise…Lovely.

No seriously, I like being thought as a girl and being put through hell with these g-

I want out of this place now!

And let us resume life now.

"I don't want to be in a dress!"

"But it'd look lovely on you."

"It'd bring out your beautiful blue eyes."

"And maybe these heels."

"Oh and this corset."

"And these extensions."

"Don't forget the makeup."

"Hold it right there!" I pushed the girls away. They had stripped me down to my boxers and muscle shirt before I stopped them. And then they just shoved some random dress on top of it. I was currently in a light blue dress that went to my knees. "Why am I being put in a dress?"

"Because we want you to be a part of our play," one of the girls told me. "Benibara told us to get you ready so you look more feminine during practice."

"No." I started walking away, only to be held down as the girls forced jewelry and other feminine objects on me.

* * *

><p>"Te-Teruko Sempai?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide.<p>

I was forced to watch the practice for the play that I was going to be forced to join. By forced, I mean that they intend to keep me tied up so I can't run away until after the play. I was gonna be sitting on stage, tied up like a stupid damsel in distress.

"What happened to you?"

"My life…officially went down the drain…Do you know how tight they made the damn corset under this dress? I even told them it hurts my chest, but no they don't believe me. They think it's a trick."

Haruhi looked at the tall girl, who I found out was Benibara. "Teruko Sempai isn't lying. He can't wear corsets for very long."

"She'll be perfectly fine," Benibara responded.

"For the last time I'm not a girl!" I shouted before someone put tape over my mouth.

"Don't ruin her makeup. We wouldn't want it to go to waste after putting it on such a lovely maiden."

I growled, shook, and screamed through the tape on my mouth in vain. No mater what I did, I'd be called a girl and forced to stay in this stupid play.

I settled down for a little bit, since nobody was going to help me. My distraction came from the fact I saw Ranka and some of the host club outside the window looking in, making me glare at them.

The next distraction, the one to take my attention from them, was from Haruhi singing. "Here in this moment. I am losing nothing. Even if you leave me, I won't be alone. Because love has taught me that this life is still worth living. Empty skies above can't stop me-" Haruhi's voice stopped, but her lips continued moving…She was lip singing.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. My body shook from the laughter. One of the girls thought I was choking, but as soon as she took the tape off, my laughs filled the room.

"Oh my! Haruhi! I didn't know you couldn't sing."

She stopped moving her lips as the music came back on. "Not everyone is as good at singing as you are Sempai."

"You can sing?" Benibara asked, looking at me.

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No! Not at all! My voice breaks even glass! Children cry at the sound of it! Don't make me sing for all those crazy girls out there! I don't want to die!" I fell forward, planting my face into the floorboards. "They're crazier than even you…And it scares me…A lot."

"We found the person who's going to sing for Haruhi," Benibara said with a smile, making me cry.

"Your smile gives me nightmares…"

"Come on Sempai, it's only for a play," Haruhi told me, lifting me up from the floorboards.

"Where these weird girls will make me wear a dress? Haruhi, guys don't like dresses…Except maybe Honey Sempai, who would probably fit it perfectly."

"It's only for a few hours. It can't hurt."

"Listen to your friend," Benibara said, kneeling beside Haruhi, making me inch away.

"I don't wanna." I turned my head away.

"Come on Sempai, I don't want to do this alone."

I sighed. "Fine. Anything bad that happens though is your fault. Completely and utterly your fault. I'm blaming everything on you. You're taking all the blame…Got it."

"Uh…yeah…Sure…"

* * *

><p>I twitched. They had been bored and forced-notice the forced? I'm not doing any of this willingly here- to change dresses.<p>

Now I was in a yellow dress that went down to my feet. During the play, I actually wasn't going to be seen, but they wanted me to look nice. I don't know why though, since only my voice would be heard.

Though poor Haruhi had really heavy makeup shoved onto her face, making her look like a clown.

"And now," one of the girls told me, handing me a mic.

"I," I sang. "I can see the sky. The sun above the clouds." I continued singing until the song finished. Once it did, I turned off the mic and coughed into my hand. Stupid singing hurt my throat.

I watched the play continue from the back before one of the girls in the back pushed me out onto the stage, just as the lights flashed to the corner of the room. The host club had snuck in and none of the girls here noticed. I swear these girls here are as dumb as bricks. Though they had to be to willingly be in this school and worship this crazy lunatic called Benibara.

Benibara the insane physco.

Hide all your little girls, cause she's coming to get ya.

I think she'd make a nice monster to convince little girls not to go out alone at night. Benibara the demon will come and steal them away into the night.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked. "And dad?"

"You mean you never noticed?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest.

I felt a tug on my dress and was pulled toward Haruhi. Benibara had the back of my dress. She had a tighter grip on Haruhi's waist though as she embraced her. I was stuck at her feet.

"Right before his eyes, I'll steal your first kiss," Benibara told Haruhi.

I feel as though I should tell her Haruhi's already had her first kiss.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked.

"All for the sake of revenge."

The fans in the crowd, AKA the whole audience that wasn't the host club, were upset about this for some reason. I shrugged, crossing my legs and sitting where I was. Might as well not try running otherwise she'd just pull me back…Too much wasted energy on my part really.

Tamaki tried stopping this, but a random banana appeared, randomly might I add, and he slipped on it.

Where we were lifted up, so Benibara, Haruhi, and I were in the air.

"Victory is mine, you poor incompetent buffoon," Benibara bragged to Tamaki. "Now behold while we embrace." I let my feet hang off this platform. "My love." Benibara had her face in front of Haruhi's.

"You're crazy lady," Haruhi said, making me laugh.

Benibara tried kissing Haruhi so I held the woman back as Haruhi tried pushing her away.

"Stop it!"

"Come on you crazy woman," I growled. "Leave Haruhi alone."

"Get off me!"

Suddenly a screen came down, making all three of us look at it. On it appeared a picture of Haruhi accidentally kissing Kanako on the lips at that party.

Haruhi screamed.

"Oh no," Benibara said before looking at me.

My eyes widened. "Hell no!"

The screen changed and it was my turn to scream.

"When the hell did this happen?" On the screen one of the twins was on top of me, one of my hands on his back and the other under him somewhere. My eyes had been closed. "What the hell am I doing in my sleep nowadays?"

"So as you see," Hikaru started.

Kaoru continued from 'see'. "Haruhi's already had her first kiss."

"And apparently so has Teruko Sempai," Hikaru stated, looking at his slightly red brother.

Cue angry Ranka running in our direction with the twins on his heels. Also add in the randomly appearing bananas that they slipped on.

"I'm out of here now that Haruhi's no longer at risk of getting raped," I mumbled, jumping off of the platform, much to everyone's fear. I landed in a crouch then rolled, stood up, dusted my dress off, then started walking away like nothing was wrong. I left all of them speechless.

"How can he jump from that high and still land perfectly in heels?" Ranka asked. That was the last thing I heard before I headed up in the direction I was hoping the control room for that big screen was at.

In the room I found Kyoya.

"Impressive jump," he told me.

I pointed out the glass pane at the picture of me and one of the twins. "Where did this come from?"

"You seemed to have caught Kaoru off guard."

So it was Kaoru on top of me…That's why he winced that day.

"You know what I mean…How did this happen?"

"Kaoru was trying to wake you up for our meeting and you ended up kissing him. You fell back asleep almost right after the picture was taken."

I looked at the picture again. "Poor guy…if what I'm guessing is right, I think I know where that hand might've been heading." A sigh escaped my lips.

"You ended up confusing him with that kiss actually…Maybe you should talk to him Teruko."

I closed my eyes. "We're both guys. There's nothing to talk about. I was probably dreaming of some woman and thought she was him… And even if I had been thinking about him, things just couldn't work out."

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say that there are secrets I hold that could just kill a person."

I left the room, in search of the room they had put my clothes in. When I found it, I changed back and left the dress on the floor.

"I need a break from all of this," I sighed to myself. "Maybe a nice hot bath when I get back home. And some cookies…Yeah…Cookies sound good right about now. Anything sounds good compared to the day I've had. Crazy women and their weird obsessions." I shook my head. "All of them are crazy. First that woman who tried raping me and now these girls…who if they had the chance would probably also rape me…What is with me and women?"


	18. Halloween Fun

[Teruko's POV]

"Hello."

The woman before me just drank her tea, not bothering to greet me back.

"I'm not fond of doing this the easy way," she finally told me.

I stared into her blue eyes, silent.

"And I expect you to agree with me…Isn't that right Teruko?"

I nodded my head.

The woman put her cup down then put her hand on mine. "You agreed to this, remember? So I'll leave him alone. Let me have my fun first, and I'll keep my end of the deal."

I took her hand in mine and kissed the top of it. "Yes love."

"You don't have to worry for now though, because I'll be returning home. But you know when and what you're going to do…"

I closed my eyes. "Yes…" I opened them again. "And you'll still allow him-"

"Yes." She stood up, me standing up with her. "Walk me to my limo." I held her hand as I led her to the front door, then down to her limo. She turned to me, kissing me on the lips. "Just remember Teruko."

I nodded my head. "I won't forget."

She nodded her head, getting into her limo. I watched as it drove away. When it was out of sight, I went to my gym, where I fell to the ground, breaking down. The tears fell out.

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed into the floor. "Why? Why does everyone play with my emotions? Why? Someone tell me why!"

"Master Teruko!" one of my maids ran to my side. "Sir, please calm down!"

"Why the hell is this happening? I don't want to do this! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Master Teruko, please calm down. Your body…"

I coughed into my hand. "I don't give a shit! It's not fair! It's not fair at all damn it!" I coughed again, the blood splattering on the floor in front of me since my hand hadn't covered my mouth this time. "What the hell did I ever do wrong? I've always done as told!"

* * *

><p>"I was wondering if I could stop by for a bite," I told one of my guests, my mouth near her neck.<p>

This week's theme was vampires, because Halloween was only a week away. What girl wouldn't want a handsome guy nibbling on her neck?

The answer is: all girls would enjoy it.

Tamaki obviously thought so anyway, which is why we're dressed as vampires.

"Oh uh…"

I kissed her neck, making her pass out while the other girls squealed.

"Uh…I didn't kill her, did I?"

If I did, Kyoya would have my head…Or I'd be put in the corner again.

I don't want to go back to the corner again!

"Hello," I heard the twins greet. I put my guest down gently and glanced around the curtains. The twins were indeed finally here, along with Haruhi. From what I was gathering, they had a class project type of thing they were doing and wouldn't be coming to host club for the rest of the week.

Their class was going to be sponsoring some type of game that required people scaring each other.

After they left, Nekozawa popped out of a random coffin that I never even knew was there. He, to my enjoyment, suggested joining the event to scare everyone.

"Oh I heard something about us scaring people," I told everyone, poking my head out from behind my curtain again. "I wanna join in."

* * *

><p>"Here you go Teruko," Nekozawa told me, handing me an outfit. I was a last resort type of thing to scare the crap out of everyone, and I'd be in a dress so no one would recognize me.<p>

I slipped the outfit on, it being an evening dress that went down to my knees because it had been ripped and was cut up everywhere. I had a blood red muscle shirt underneath the dress, to kind of give the appearance of blood, even thought we were splashing fake blood on it. I'd also be wearing some stiletto heels to make noise as I walked through the halls to get where I felt like, just to make the atmosphere scarier. Honey Sempai helped me clip the fake extensions in my hair as Nekozawa worked on my eyes. He was going to make it look like my eyes were sunken in and bleeding.

After Nekozawa was done with my eyes, he was working on the cuts across my skin.

"Do I look scary?" I asked the others once Nekozawa was finally finished.

"We shouldn't be scaring poor Haruhi like this," Tamaki said, holding his mask in his hands.

"Think of it this way. We're not scaring Haruhi. You're scaring the twins…And Haruhi will need someone to hold when she gets scared."

"I'll do it!" Tamaki shouted, determined.

"That was too easy," I mumbled to Honey Sempai. He just smiled. "Well, let's get this show on the road." I helped Honey Sempai put on his pumpkin head as Mori Sempai put the finishing touches on the stitch on his cheek. Little effort and yet still an impressive Frankenstein. The bolt was very nice as well.

Everyone went about their business, me walking down a hall to find Nekozawa, so we could figure out how long I had to wait until I could scare everyone at once.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, standing behind Tamaki. I was looking past him and Nekozawa, who was holding him back, at Haruhi and Hikaru in a net. Haruhi was leaning over Hikaru to cut the ropes of the net, so she had her chest in his face.

Eventually they managed to get themselves out, Hikaru running off for Kaoru. Haruhi ran after them.

"Alright Teruko, get into position," Nekozawa told me.

"The sooner the better…These shoes are hurting." I took my time getting to my destination, where I waited in the shadows of the room for the four missing people.

"There they are," Renge pointed out as Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and their class president ran into the room.

"We've been so worried about the four of you," another girl said.

"Why did you leave your post in the middle of the tournament?" a male classmate asked.

"We called off the whole thing to go looking for you," another boy added.

"Wasn't that you guys trying to scare us?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh?" the second boy asked. "We didn't do anything."

I walked out of the shadows, my heels making a loud noise. "I must apologize for my pets," I spoke in a slightly higher yet seductive voice. I made my hips sway like a woman would, one of my hands on my hips and the other by my side. My hair was covering half of my face, just in case anyone had a chance of recognizing me. "It seems they've all gotten out. But I just can't seem to locate one."

Everyone was frozen in fear.

Well minus Renge and the other girl worried for the others. Those two screamed at the huge shadow of Beelzeneff on the glass ceiling.

That just scared the hell out of them and they all took off running.

I let out a loud feminine cackle. "I've found you my darling."

"You did that too well," Tamaki told me, coming into the room.

I chuckled, walking toward him like I had walked toward the others. "Are you afraid?"

He sighed. "Let's go comfort Haruhi."

"You're no fun," I said with a pout.

* * *

><p>I was walking in the courtyard and saw Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi standing by the billboard that announced them all as chickens.<p>

Kaoru had pushed Hikaru and Haruhi gently, letting them walk ahead of him. Poor guy realized his brother had feelings for someone…and he'd be left alone.

"Kaoru," I said quietly to myself before walking over to him and grabbing his hand. "Come on." I pulled him with me.

"Uh, Sempai, where're we going?"

"Somewhere I can talk to you."

He didn't say anything as I pulled him with me. We ended up in the field at Ouran. I let go of his hand as I stared at the school from where we stood, the wind blowing around us.

"Kyoya told me."

"What?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Kyoya told me that my kiss confused you."

Kaoru blushed, glancing away.

I let out a sigh. "When I'm in a very deep sleep, as you know, I tend to do things. I don't just walk, but I actually act as though I'm awake. The truth of it is though…I tend to do things I sometimes want." I put my hand on Kaoru's cheek, leaning forward and resting my forehead against his. "If you want to know, this is what that kiss meant." I leaned forward, kissing Kaoru gently on the lips for a second or so before pulling away and stepping back.

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't seem to say it.

"But as things are, you cannot like me because I'm a guy. It won't stop your feelings though if you really have them. Not even for the likes of me." I turned around, about to leave, but Kaoru's hand grabbed mine and pulled me back, turning me to face him. He kissed me on the lips, his eyes closed.

Mine were wide for a moment before they closed as well.

I was the one to pull away first. I opened my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Sorry Kaoru…I'm sorry you've gotten these feelings for someone like me."

He opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm not…There's just something about you Sempai…"

"Maybe it's the fact that you've seen me in a dress, and that appealed to you." I started walking away from Kaoru, one hand on my hip while the other one was by my side. I shook my hips, like I did on Halloween, as I walked. I also changed my voice. "Of course, that's just my own personal opinion of this matter."

"You were in on it too?" he shouted.

I turned my head to him, winking and sticking my tongue out at him. "I'd never pass the chance to scare the hell out of people."

"Come back here!" He started chasing after me.

I laughed, dodging him as we ran around the field.

That's good. I was able to take his mind off of a sadder topic.

This is the same thing as when I told my guest I couldn't have a relationship. I honestly can't have either relationship. Things will just get too complicated for everyone.

Complications are things I don't need right now. But in all honesty, it's not just me I worry for during these times…It's everyone.

I'm so worried over how everyone else feels that I put so much of a burden on myself…But I'm okay with it. I'm perfectly fine taking someone else's burden…But I guess that's because I've done it for so long.

"Can't catch me!" I shouted at Kaoru with a laugh.

"I'll catch you eventually Sempai!" he shouted back, also laughing.

I love seeing those I care about smile. Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Honey Sempai, Mori Sempai, Kyoya, and Tamaki. I loved when they were happy, because they're my family.

You'd do anything to make your family happy, even if it means hurting them for a time. In the end, they'll be happy and that's all that matters.

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted, running right past Kaoru and in the direction of the school. "We all know you're slower than your Sem-pai." I split the word up again, like I had done a few times when teasing the twins.

"Come back here Sempai!"

"Now you know I'm not going to do that little boy. Emphasis on little."

"That's so cute," I heard someone in the crowd in the courtyard say. Because there were so many people, I had to slow down and Kaoru caught up to me. He tackled me from behind, both of us laughing.

"Yeah, they're both just having fun."

"I win," I told Kaoru, pinning him under me. He tried getting up but failed. I grinned down at him. "I'm stronger than you. You're not going anywhere."

"Hey Kaoru!" Hikaru called, walking through the crowd. Haruhi was following him. "So this is where you've been hiding."

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru greeted with a smile. He let out a laugh.

"I see you're here as well Haruhi," I greeted. "So you don't feel left out of this circle."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What're you doing Sempai?"

"Seducing our devil, why?" I rubbed my cheek against his own to emphasize my point.

She let out a sigh. "Come on Sempai, we'll be late for host club."

"Fine," I groaned, getting off of Kaoru then helping him up. "Let's go to Music Room Three then shall we?"


	19. Fate

[Teruko's POV]

Okay…I have no idea whatsoever what today's theme is. We were all in a blue and grey outfit, minus Tamaki who had purple and white.

"Welcome to the host club," we all greeted.

"Anyone else wondering what we're doing today?" I asked my guests. "Because I think I was left out of the meeting discussing these things…I have no idea what I'm supposed to be."

The girls started spouting stuff about things I couldn't even begin to catch. I honestly don't think they were paying attention when I said I didn't know I was…But they might've been and they were trying to explain the confusing thing now.

In all honesty…I won't even begin to try to comprehend their words, because I'll just end up more confused than before.

So I posed for the girls in cool poses to please them until the others dragged me away. By others I mean the twins. Who else ever drags me off to any place?

"Mori Sempai has an apprentice," Hikaru told me.

"We're closing early to interrogate him," Kaoru added.

"We're not interrogating him," Haruhi stated.

"Like I said, we're going to interrogate him."

* * *

><p>"Ritsu Casanoda," Kyoya read off of his notebook. "First year class D. Heir to the third generation head of the Casanoda Syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy's high school. He has long red hair, a mean look, and apparently is reserved and has few friends. It's said if your eyes meet his, you'll have bad dreams for three months. If you bump into him, you'll end up in the hospital. And talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him the walking blizzard."<p>

"Seriously?" Tamaki asked Casanoda. "But why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori Sempai's apprentice?"

My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me answer it.

"Hello," I greeted in a low voice.

"Master Teruko, your Grandmother is here to discuss matters from her last visit," Tsumi told me.

"Thanks. I'm on my way there from school now."

I moved from where I was sitting behind Haruhi and got off of the back of the sofa.

"Where're you going Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"I have to take care of some things at home." I nodded my head in the direction of Casanoda. "Nice meeting you Casanoda. Sorry I have to leave suddenly like this."

"It's okay," he said. "I understand."

I smiled. "I don't know why people don't like you. You're so nice."

* * *

><p>"Huh, somebody's out to get Mori Sempai?" Tamaki asked as I walked into the club room.<p>

"No doubt about it," Casanoda told him. "I was there. I saw everything. He's obviously gotten on somebody's bad side."

I sat down at the table with Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai.

Honey Sempai moved a plate with a slice of cake on it to me, and I started eating it with a smile.

"Nah, that's impossible," Hikaru stated.

"There's no way Mori Sempai would ever be on someone's bad side," Kaoru finished for his brother.

"How can you be so sure?" Casanoda asked. "You don't know that."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Tamaki then went on about some operation I didn't bother listening to.

"I like chocolate cake," I told Mori Sempai, seeing as how Honey Sempai and the other idiots of the host club were discussion operations.

He nodded his head.

I continued eating cake, though on a new slice, as the guys put cat ears on Casanoda.

"A cat monster," I suddenly heard Honey Sempai say.

The they started mumbling stuff I couldn't hear from where I sat before the twins decided to put Casanoda in a maid's outfit.

"Sorry to bother you," a guy said, opening the door and poking his head in the room. "But is the young lord Casanoda here?"

Said person was standing in front of him with the cat ears and maid outfit. In all honesty, I find it looked very nice on him.

Obviously Casanoda's appearance surprised the guy. "So here you are."

Casanoda let out a yell.

"Sir, it's no big deal. You can do whatever you want in your spare time."

"What, do you think this is a hobby of mine? Damn it! Can't take this anymore!" Casanoda threw off the cat ears and took off the dress before running off.

"Young lord!" the guy shouted, running after him. "Young Lord!"

I watched Haruhi pick up the cat ears and stare at them for a moment before leaving the room. After a few minutes, the others followed.

How did they forget that I'm in here? I get that I was quiet today, but still…That's not the point. Ah well, what can you do besides waste time?

Well…I was going to waste time, but I accidentally hit a plate with another piece of cake on it, knocking it onto my shirt. Thankfully the blazer was saved from the strawberry villain of the day.

So I took off my blazer, leaving it on the back of the chair, and went into the backrooms to change. I headed to the changing rooms farther back.

I heard a door opening and closing, but figured it was one of the guys, so I finished putting on a new shirt first before making my way to the front of the changing rooms.

I walked into the room, only for the door on the opposite side to open at the same time.

"Hey, you okay?" Casanoda asked. "I'm sorry about the-"

"Get out!"

I let out a sigh as Haruhi covered herself and walked across the room, pushing Casanoda out before looking at Haruhi.

"Geeze Haruhi, did you really have to go all the way down to your bra?"

"Sempai? Where did you come from?" She was still covering herself.

I pointed behind Haruhi. "The back rooms. I had to change my shirt and the extras were back there. The blazers are obviously in this room."

"Oh…Uh…Sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get out?"

"Oh yeah…you're half naked. Sorry. I didn't actually notice."

"Really?"

"Well I saw obviously that you were just in your bra, but I really didn't bother enough to care."

"Oh, well can you please leave Sempai?"

I shrugged. "Yeah sure. Though since I'm sure the others would possibly have gotten to Casanoda, based on the noise, I'm going in the back. You can come get me when you're done."

"Alright."

I went to the back, sitting down in a chair to wait for a minute or two. Haruhi came get me as soon as she was done and we headed out to meet the rest of the host club.

"Come on guys," Haruhi scolded them, opening one of the doors.

I glanced out and saw Casanoda leaning against the other door.

"Stop scaring Casanova."

"Yeah, it's pretty rude," I said, leaning on Haruhi's head.

"You were in there too?" Tamaki shouted.

I held my hands up in defense. "I was in the back changing and Haruhi ended up changing where I had to pass through."

"Sorry about all this," Haruhi apologized to Casanoda as I strolled out from behind Haruhi.

"Hey Fujioka," Casanoda greeted.

"Look, it's alright. Doesn't really matter to me. You can tell whoever you want to." I saw the faintest of blushes appear on Casanoda's face.

"Well well Bossa Nova," Hikaru started.

"Since you know she's a girl, are you in love?" Kaoru asked.

This enraged Tamaki…And then I think it broke him.

"Kyoya…" I looked at the guy I was addressing. He looked back at me. "It's gonna be a long night."

"It's not for me."

"I guess I'm going to be up all night, consoling him then. And trying to fix him."

* * *

><p>I had no such luck fixing him.<p>

And I got no sleep since I spent all night on the phone with him. By the time he fell asleep, there was only an hour left before I normally got up, so I hadn't bothered.

And Casanoda came to the host club the next day to request Haruhi.

And he had an encounter with Tamaki.

He convinced Tamaki he wasn't Haruhi's real father…

And broke him further.

Though this may be good for him…Maybe he'll realize his feelings for- the ever dense about her own feelings- Haruhi.

The others were actually surprised when he couldn't figure out why he wanted to marry 'his little girl' or why he got so mad when other people wanted to kiss her.

Kaoru actually brought up about change, sending me into my own depressed corner.

"I like the way things are," I moaned in the corner.

"Oh great, now they're both out of it Kaoru," Hikaru scolded his brother. "I'm not bothering with this one."

"Sempai," Kaoru told me, kneeling by my side. "Things change."

"I don't want it to change," I mumbled into my knees. "The marionette can only be pulled so much before its strings are shattered." I held my head. "But I don't want the strings to shatter like I know they will. It's not fair."

"Sempai, things don't have to completely break apart. But they will have to change."

"You don't understand," I told him with a glare. "Once things change they won't go back to how things were. Back to the happiness everyone knows. That's what Tamaki worries about. That's what I worry about. I want these happy memories to last forever. But that won't happen."

"Sempai…"

"If it makes you feel better, Bossa Nova just got rejected," Hikaru told me with a grin.

I looked up at him. "How does that make me feel better?"

"You can cheer him up like you do with every one of us. And you can't do that if you're depressed."

"I guess you're right." I smiled slightly at him.

"There's that smile again. Come on Sempai. Go comfort the guy. He needs it right now."

I rolled my eyes, standing up. "I guess…"

* * *

><p>"Hyper Starlight Kick!" Tamaki shouted, kicking the can.<p>

The guests and hosts alike all ran as Casanoda had to count.

I watched the guests go one way and the hosts go another. I took the path no one would expect and climbed a tree nearby, going to the higher branches. In the distance, over the rose maze, I saw Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai in a tree. They were looking down into the maze, where I can only assume that gazebo was. And guessing what everyone normally does, the other hosts were hiding in it.

Relaxing, I leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"Peacefulness like this doesn't last for long," I whispered to myself. "It shatters like fragile glass. That glass keeps the ones inside it safe from the monsters outside. Monsters waiting to consume their next delicious meal."

I watched as the wind caught the leaves, pulling them from their branches and bringing them into the air.

Everything must change eventually.

Some for the better.

Some for worse.

It's up to fate to decide what our destiny will be.

When things have been decided like they have in my life, the decision is to fate instead of myself. I have no control over my own destiny. My life is in another's palm, fragile and at risk of being crushed if the hand wanted to close for any reason.

But…it never hurts to have the faintest of hopes.

I stared up into the sky through the branches.

Maybe fate will decide to pull a poor pathetic soul from the abyss…One can only hope.


	20. Forever Your Guardian Angel

[Teruko's POV]

I tapped my foot as the others passed by in a horse drawn carriage. I had been late, as usual, because of my gymnastics, as usual again. So everyone else had continued without me.

"Hey Teruko!" Hikaru called, stopping the horses. He was sitting in the front with Mori Sempai.

"Sorry I was late," I told everyone, climbing on and sitting between Honey Sempai and Kaoru. "Gymnastics again. What did I miss?"

"Tamaki Sempai is going to be going all out for this, did you know that?" Haruhi asked me. She, Tamaki, and Kyoya were sitting across from where I sat.

I nodded my head. "I helped pick the designs…I spent all night putting the finishing touches on a few things for the festival as well."

"Really?" Kyoya asked.

I nodded my head. "It's a secret though."

The clock tower rung.

"Ah, the fair's opening ceremony has started," Tamaki told Haruhi.

"Huh?"

Tamaki winked at her. "Let's make this fair the best one yet."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Sounds good to me."

They were good together…It'd be a shame if they were ever torn apart.

* * *

><p>"Hello," I greeted one of my guests' mothers. I kissed her hand, then her daughter's hand.<p>

"You never told me he was so charming," the mother told her daughter.

My eyes widened and I faked a gasp. I held a hand over my mouth. "You told her I was charming? Blasphemy. I am nothing of the sort…"

Both ladies giggled.

"And he has a sense of humor."

I chuckled before bowing. "I'll take my leave of you ladies for now. Please enjoy your stay here."

I passed by a table, seeing a woman with blue eyes.

She was staring at Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya as they talked about something. I passed by her.

"Teruko…"

"Yes…"

I left the salon, heading up to the headmaster's office.

"Sir?" I asked once I was allowed in.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at me. "I was just about to go to the salon."

"I'd like to talk to you about something first though."

"What is it?"

"I'm quitting Ouran."

* * *

><p>"Teruko Sempai where were you?" Haruhi asked me as I went back to the host club. The first day of the festival was already done.<p>

"I had business to take care of."

"Tamaki Sempai is engaged!" she yelled at me.

I frowned. "Now that's not good."

"The host club will be no more after this Sempai," Kaoru told me.

Hikaru nodded. "Tamaki said so himself."

"Don't worry," I told everyone.

"How can we not worry?" Honey Sempai shouted.

I smiled at everyone. "If anyone can get through to Tamaki, it's me. I'll stop this stupidity…Get Tamaki to come back to the host club right now Kyoya."

He didn't do anything immediately, so I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back then…You guys stay here."

I left the room, dialing a number in my phone.

"Yes?" the person on the other side asked.

"I'm ready…"

* * *

><p>"Where's Teruko Sempai?" Kaoru asked on the other side of the door. "He's been gone for almost an hour."<p>

I heard a door open.

"Tamaki Sempai?" Haruhi asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I was asked by Éclair to come here," he answered.

I opened the door, walking into the room.

"There you are Sempai," Kaoru stated. "What took you so long?"

"I was waiting for the last person to get here," I answered. Éclair walked into the room from the door I had come through. "The truth of the matter is…The host club will not be dissolved."

"But Tamaki Sempai…" Haruhi trailed off, looking at Tamaki.

"Isn't really engaged to Éclair Tonnere," I told her. "She's my fiancée and has been for a while now."

Éclair proved my point by putting a hand on my cheek and kissing me on the lips. I kept my hand on her back after she pulled away, her arms around my stomach.

"The host club will not be dissolved because the host club's king will not be leaving. The club will be perfectly fine though if I were to leave."

"Teruko…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Love, please wait outside for a moment."

Éclair looked at the host club for a moment before nodding, kissing me on the lips, and then leaving the room. I waited until the door was closed behind her.

"I'm leaving for France tomorrow. When I do, you'll all live your lives the same as though I never existed." I took off my jacket, the one all of us wore to host today, and tossed it on one of the chairs. "I've never been in any of your lives. I'm dead to you all." Just like I should've been so long ago.

I was given a second chance for this though. To stop Tamaki from leaving so he can live his life happily.

* * *

><p>"Sempai?" Haruhi asked as I sat in front of her. I was in normal clothes, leaning back in my chair with my arms across my chest. The rest of the host club was glancing at me from around the room. "I thought you were leaving for France…"<p>

"I am…after this." I leaned forward, resting my head in my hands. "I want you to tell the rest of the host club to go to the club room after the fireworks."

"Why?"

"Because…I said so…"

"Why did you wait until now to tell me? Why didn't you tell the others yesterday?"

Haruhi's face was one of someone who had been betrayed. I had betrayed hers and everyone else's trust.

"Because I'm the last customer you needed."

She blinked, not understanding.

"When you broke that vase…You only needed one more customer. Because I'm no longer a host, I requested you. Now you're free to do as you please in this school. Goodbye…"

Just because I had done all of this didn't mean I didn't care. I did it all, just for everyone to be happy.

I stood up, walking past all of the hosts without a single word.

My fiancée was waiting for me after all.

* * *

><p>[Haruhi's POV]<p>

"It doesn't feel right without Teruko here," Hikaru said, watching the fireworks, the signal for the end of the festival.

"Oh, Teruko Sempai…um he told us to go to the clubroom after the fireworks," I told the others.

They all looked at me.

"Do you think it's just another one of Teruko's tricks?" Kaoru asked sadly.

Hikaru frowned. "He did like to pull tricks."

"It wouldn't hurt to check," Kyoya pointed out.

I think we were all afraid of Teruko hurting us more than he already had.

"Let's go," Tamaki told us. "He allowed us to stay together…It's the least we can do…"

We went up to the club room, expecting something big. All we saw was the normal room, along with Teruko's jacket we had brought up but hadn't bothered to pick up.

"I knew he was lying to us," Hikaru said, his voice laced with sadness. "He wanted one more on us before he left."

Something in the room caught my eye.

It was right behind the door, so anyone looking in from the open door wouldn't see.

"Guys?" I called, picking it up. "I think I found something." I turned and held it up for the others to see.

It was a wooden, yet fully colored, carving of three people on a platform. One was on the ground, sitting on their knees with their legs bent at odd angles, while two were standing up. The two standing up were Tamaki and his grandmother, both holding strings. On the ground was Teruko, his head facing Tamaki, the strings leading to him. The thing was…It wasn't completely Teruko. The side that Tamaki's grandmother stood on had Teruko's red hair and a blue eye…On Tamaki's side, Teruko had a purple eye and blonde hair that went down to the platform below him.

I moved it a bit, turning it to see under it.

"Sempai…I think you should read this."

Tamaki carefully took the figurine, his eyes wide. He turned it upside down, reading the inscription on the bottom.

"What's it say?" Honey Sempai asked.

"'Forever your Guardian Angel' is the first one," I told him. "The one under it is 'Never let her know the strings lead to you brother.'"

"What?" he shouted, looking at Tamaki Sempai.

Tamaki had tears falling down his cheeks.

"You never told us you had a brother!"

"I didn't," he said, holding the figurine upright again. "I had a sister…A twin sister."

"Teruko is not a girl," Hikaru said, staring at the figurine.

"Before I moved to Japan, she had been hit by a car. She was trying to save someone…I was told she died."

"Well, if I can interpret this figurine correctly, Teruko and your sister…are one in the same," Kyoya Sempai stated. "She was listening to both you and your grandmother."

"Her full name was Liane Teruko Rosine de Grandtaine. I use to call her Teruko all the time…When I heard there was a Teruko at school, I had to get to know him, wanting to at least remember her name. And he ended up becoming one of my closest friends." Tamaki Sempai walked over to Teruko's jacket, picking it up. Something fell out of the pocket.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked, picking up a small bottle.

"It's medicine," Hikaru stated, looking at it.

"What's it for?" Honey Sempai asked, looking at Kyoya Sempai.

Kyoya took the bottle examining it. "There's not much on here, but I can find out." He took out his phone, dialing a number. "Yes, this is Kyoya Ootori. May I speak with the doctor normally in charge of Teruko?" He waited a moment. "Yes, this is important."

He talked with the doctor for a few minutes before thanking him and hanging up.

"What's it for Sempai?" I asked.

"Apparently, for the past year Teruko's been on medication…His organs are beginning to shut down…That medicine in his pocket was to keep them going. According to Teruko's doctor, Teruko hadn't gone to him for a while, so he would be pretty low on medicine, this medicine…Teruko doesn't have his…her medication."

"Teruko is in France without medicine," I told everyone. "If his…her system shuts down…Teruko doesn't have any medicine to get it going again."

"We have to bring her the medicine," Tamaki said.

"But Haruhi doesn't have a passport," Honey Sempai stated.

"Yeah," Mori Sempai agreed.

"We'll buy her one," Tamaki stated, still staring at the figurine. "We need to go to France."

* * *

><p>[Teruko's POV]<p>

I held Éclair's hand as we walked through France. It's been a day since I've left Japan, and I've begun to feel weaker as time passed.

"Are you alright Teruko?" Éclair asked. "You look tired."

"I haven't taken my medicine for a while…I don't feel so well."

"We should get you home then so we can find it."

"Yeah." We started crossing the road. I heard a horn in the distance, making me freeze in fear. Éclair let go of my hand, but looked back at me.

"Teruko, are you okay?"

My eyes widened as I heard more than just one person shouting my name.

I was absolutely terrified.

I coughed out blood, my body completely frozen. I couldn't feel anything…It was hard to breath…Things were getting dark.

"Teruko, move, there's a car coming!" a male voice shouted before everything went black.

[Tamaki's POV]

It was just like that day. Teruko was bleeding, her eyes wide open and staring at nothing in front of her. The car had hit her.

"Teruko!" I shouted, running to her and kneeling by her side. "Teruko! Please answer me!"

"Tamaki…" Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder and I moved so he could check her. "We need to act fast." Kyoya turned his head to me. "I can't ask you to do this, because you may do something wrong in your state." He looked at the other hosts. "Hikaru Kaoru, I'm going to ask you two to do this. Hikaru, you'll pump her heart. Kaoru, you'll try to get air into her lungs. Lady Éclair, call an ambulance. Hikaru and Kaoru, continue trying to get her back until the ambulance comes."

"Sempai…" Haruhi started, holding onto my arm. She was looking at Teruko. "What happened to her?"

"Her body completely shut down. Unless we can get her back within a few minutes…" Kyoya didn't have to continue. We all knew what would happen.

"That girl…years ago," Éclair said once she got off the phone. She looked at me. "The blonde one who saved me years ago…is Teruko…isn't it? The one who supposedly died in the hospital."

I nodded my head.

I watched as Kyoya directed the twins in trying to revive my sister.

"I don't want to lose her again," I whispered, hugging Haruhi.

"None of us want to lose Teruko, Sempai," she told me, watching the twins as well.


	21. Even Puppets Get Happy Endings

[Kaoru's POV]

We all stood in Teruko's room in the hospital. She was connected to so many machines, all of them to keep her alive.

"Sir," the doctor said to Tamaki. "We just got in contact with her doctor. He informed us that she has been refusing a surgery that could stop all of this."

"Did he say why?" Tamaki asked.

"Because her first surgery put me in debt Tamaki," a woman said, coming into the room. She had blonde hair and looked a lot like Tamaki. Behind her was Éclair. "Your grandmother had paid for the operation where I couldn't."

Tears fell down Tamaki Sempai's cheeks.

"Teruko had to go to Japan after, as a new person. She was supposed to take over the company in case you couldn't…"

"Mother," Tamaki Sempai whispered.

"She wasn't supposed to have any contact with you Tamaki," Tamaki's mother said, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "But you know your sister…Always fighting for her brother."

"She's going to die mother," Tamaki said into her shoulder.

"I'll pay for her surgery," I told Tamaki.

He and his mother both looked at me.

"And I'll pay off the debt for her last surgery."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru trailed off.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

I smiled sadly. "Because at some point, I fell in love with Teruko Sempai."

"What are you going to do ma'am?" the doctor asked Tamaki's mother.

She looked at me. I gave her a smile and nodded.

"I…We want her to have the surgery. None of us want to lose her." She let go of Tamaki and leaned over her daughter's bed. "She's just too important to all of us."

The doctor nodded his head. "I'll have to ask you all to leave the room while we prepare her for surgery then."

We all left the room, Tamaki and his mother the last ones out, and waited in the waiting room.

"How did you know about Teruko?" Tamaki asked his mother, hugging her from the chair beside her.

"Éclair told me," she said, looking at Éclair. She looked uncomfortable sitting in the waiting room with all of us.

"I felt horrible," she said, looking down at her lap. "I was the one who made Teruko act as she did before she left the host club. Even after everything I did, when we arrived in France, she treated me as though I were her real lover. She smiled at me, told me about how she'd do anything just so Tamaki could live his life the way he wanted, told me she didn't want to go through surgery because it would cost too much. Before she had gotten hit, we were on our way back to my house to find her medicine."

"You wouldn't have found it," Kyoya Sempai told her. He took the bottle out of his pocket. "She left it behind when she had taken off her jacket."

Éclair stared at the bottle. "If she dies, it'll be my fault."

"It's not," Tamaki mother said. She smiled at Éclair. "You were still trying to help her. And you even called me to let me know, a mere maid, that my daughter had gotten hurt."

"Maid?" Tamaki asked.

"She lives in my home," Éclair told her. "In the beginning I was going to give you a chance to see her Tamaki, but then Teruko took your place. Your grandmother wouldn't allow them to see each other, so Teruko would've been living alone under watch. But now that you know the truth…"

"I can't believe Grandmother did this," Tamaki stated, staring at the floor.

"I can," I said, sitting back in my chair. "I've seen her once, and still can't put this past her."

* * *

><p>[Teruko's POV]<p>

I let out a cough, opening my eyes and seeing white above me. "How am I still alive?"

"Because I paid for your surgery."

I looked to my right, seeing Kaoru. I looked to my left and saw the host club, Éclair, and mother.

A smile crossed my lips as I closed my eyes again. "It has to be a dream. I have to be dead."

"Will this convince you otherwise?"

I opened my eyes, only to see Kaoru's face above mine. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips for a moment before pulling back.

"I think I need more convincing," I let out, causing the others in the room to laugh.

"She's back to normal alright," Hikaru stated.

I looked at my mother. She was smiling at me.

"I missed you Mother."

"I missed you too sweetie," she told me, stepping forward so she could sit in the chair beside my bed. She put her hand on mine, which I noticed had a needle in it. "You should've gotten the surgery sooner though."

"I didn't want to put you more into debt…I didn't want to be anyone's burden."

"You weren't a burden," Tamaki told me, coming around to the other side, where Kaoru stood, and grabbing my other hand. "You took all of our burdens on yourself…We missed you so much."

I let out a small laugh, not a chuckle, but an actual laugh. My real laugh. "But I'm not me just yet." I lifted my right hand, my mom letting go, to my left eye then my right eye. I stared at everyone in the room around me, my vision no longer blurry and my contacts on my fingers.

"That would explain why you never wanted anything in your eyes," Kyoya stated.

"I had to cut my hair, dye it, and keep contacts in my eyes at all times…I was Teruko Noaki…" I closed my hands around the hard contacts, breaking them in my palm. "But not anymore, since everyone knows the truth." I looked at Tamaki. "What about Grandmother. Does she know?"

He shook his head. "But she will. I'm sure she'll notice that Mother's debt is completely paid off."

I let my head rest against my pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "I guess I can let my hair go back to normal then. I missed my blonde hair."

Mother brushed some hair away from my forehead. "It was always so beautiful on you."

"I have a question," Tamaki said, staring at my hand.

"Yes?"

"You were hit by that car years ago…How did you immediately start gymnastics right after? It wasn't that long after I started school at Ouran that you were becoming well known for your gymnastics, so it wasn't long after you had gotten hit."

I smiled sadly. "Can't you guess? I was dosed up so strongly with medicine I didn't feel the pain. Grandmother wanted me to become someone new, someone I hadn't been before."

* * *

><p>"You know, I guess twins always do things together," I told Tamaki as we took a plane back to Japan a week later. We'd be back to visit Mother when we'd like. Grandmother couldn't stop us anymore.<p>

Éclair would continue letting Mother stay at her house, since she would still need someone with her just in case.

"Hmm?" Tamaki looked up at me. He had been looking out the window.

"We both fell in love with underclassmen." A smile crossed my lips as I stared across the isle at the people I was talking about.

Hikaru and Kaoru, as usual, were on either side of Haruhi. All three of them were asleep.

Tamaki looked over at them. "Yeah…I guess they do. I guess we're more like Hikaru and Kaoru than we thought."

"Older sibling always caring for the younger."

"You're older than Tama-chan?" Honey Sempai asked, looking over the seat behind Tamaki.

I nodded my head. "By a few minutes."

"That's something I didn't know," Kyoya said from behind me.

"Yep. Since we were little I always watched out for this knucklehead."

"I have a question Teru-chan," Honey Sempai said. I saw Mori Sempai turn his head slightly, probably listening. He was sitting right behind Tamaki, at one point having been across from Honey Sempai. That was before Honey Sempai decided to use that seat to step on to talk to us.

"What is it?"

"If you left for France, how did you leave that figurine for us to find?"

"Oh, I asked one of my maids to do it. I gave her specific orders not to leave it until after the fireworks. I knew she'd do as I asked because she was the one who always took care of me."

"Are you going to continue doing gymnastics?" Kyoya asked. "Since you no longer have to be another person."

"Yeah, but not as strongly as before. Despite the fact I had been forced to form a whole new person out of myself, I do enjoy gymnastics. But I'm no longer spending hours on end practicing. Being flexible is actually more fun than it looks."

Tamaki seemed to be thinking of something. "Are you going to stay in the host club?"

I frowned. "Did you not want me to? I may be going back to my old self, but I can keep my hair short for a while longer." My frown turned into a smile. "Besides, I have to keep you out of trouble."

"You act like I get in trouble all the time."

All of us awake looked at him.

"I'm not that bad!"

I laughed. "Yeah right!"

I heard a moan.

"What's happening?" Haruhi asked, waking up.

"Sorry," I apologized. "My loud mouth woke you up."

She seemed to get her bearings back, and her face was that of annoyance when she realized both twins fell asleep on her.

"You might as well let them sleep. From what I heard they deserve it. Kyoya told me they were the ones who managed to keep me alive until the hospital."

"They brought you back," he corrected. "And kept you alive until the paramedics arrived."

"Same thing." I waved him off. "Let them sleep until we get back to Japan. I can't wait for everything to go back to normal. I actually miss the school right about now. And I kinda miss my customers. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see me."

"Wait, didn't you quit school?" Haruhi asked. "I remember Tamaki's dad telling me, but with everything happening, I completely forgot until now. How can you be in the host club still?"

I smiled. "I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind me coming back to school."

Tamaki laughed a bit. "I'm sure that'll be a big shock to him."

"Along with hearing Grandmother kept me a secret from him. I'm sure she'll pretty much hate me though, since everyone knows, I have ways of keeping both of us in touch with Mother, and I'm not under her control anymore. The only way she ever had anything over me was dangling Tamaki's chance to see our Mother over my head. I kept my grades high, I came running when she visited the house, I showed her absolute respect, I agreed to a marriage to another woman…All to let Tamaki live his life. Since he can see our mother now, Mother's out of debt, and Grandmother still needs an heir to the company, she can't do anything. She just has to let things go as they are." I grinned. "My strings were finally cut from her."

"So you're not going to take over the company?" Tamaki asked me.

I shook my head. "It's all you, unless you don't want it. I won't take it from you if you want it."

"I want to take over it with you," he told me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "So corny." A giggle escaped my lips. "But I guess that's why I love you."

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride."<p>

Kaoru leaned forward, taking my face between both of his hands and kissing me on the lips. Both of our eyes were closed as we heard cheers around us.

We pulled apart, our eyes open as we smiled at each other.

"Congratulations sweetie," Dad told me, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks Dad, but I'm kinda surprised you haven't killed my husband yet."

He laughed out loud. "I wanted you to enjoy today. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted, his eyes wide. "I didn't do anything!"

Mother laughed, walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sure her big belly had nothing to do with you."

"I dunno, it was dark," I told her. "It might've been Hikaru for all we know."

"You know I wasn't there," said twin said, coming over with the rest of the host club. "You two took off when we got to the hotel. The rest of us were playing cards in the lobby."

"We were playing cards too," I tried lying.

"Sempai, we all know that's not true," Haruhi told me.

I hit her shoulder gently. "Stop calling me 'Sempai.' We're going to be in-laws soon. Call me sister!" I hugged her to me in a tight squeeze.

"Teruko!" Kaoru and Tamaki pulled Haruhi and I apart. Kaoru gave me a look. "I told you to stop doing that while you're pregnant."

"And whose fault is that? You told me you had a surprise." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh it was a surprise alright," Hikaru said with a snort.

"I have one for you then," I told Kaoru. "It's twins. A boy and girl."

"What?" everyone shouted.

I stared at all of them. "Seriously guys? And you too Mom and Dad? We're both twins, does it surprise you that much that we're going to have twins."

"Damn Kaoru, when you do a job, you do it right!" Hikaru slapped Kaoru, red in the face, on the shoulder.

I laughed. "How do you know it wasn't me who's downright awesome? I may be the reason we're having twins…I am the one carrying the little kiddies after all." I held my belly, giving Haruhi a look. "Now…what about you Haruhi?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"Come on. We all know you and Tamaki have shared a room once or twice. Anything going on I should know about? Any nieces or nephews on their way?"

"Teruko!" Tamaki shouted, his and Haruhi's faces red.

I shrugged. "Just was wondering." I looked at my parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Tamaki has been doing naughty things again!"

"Teruko!"

"Love you little brother." I grinned at him before turning to my husband. "Now Kaoru, I'm hungry."

He sighed. "Alright…I'll be right back guys." He left in search of food for me.

"How long do you think you have left Teru-chan?" Honey Sem…I mean Honey…asked.

"I'd say maybe a month, based on the size of her stomach," Kyoya told him.

I stared at him. "Always the ever knowing one…Yeah, Doctor Ryuu gave me another month…I wanted to be married before I had my first kid." I looked at my dad. "Unlike someone I know."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I loved your mother very much Teruko."

"Her mother is standing right beside you," Mom told him.

"Daddy's in trouble!" I sang.

"So, have you decided what you're naming them sweetie?" Mom asked, ignoring Dad. He pouted.

I smiled at her. "Sophie Anne and Richard Yuzuru."

Everyone stared at me.

I pointed at my mom. "Mom's first name backwards from that little hyphen that I never understood." I pointed at Tamaki. "Tamaki's middle name." And I finally pointed at my dad. "And my dad's name. Kaoru couldn't think of anything and asked what I thought."

"I agreed with it so she had her whole family with her," Kaoru said from behind me. He hugged me from behind, a plate with cake on it in one of his hands. I took it from him as he rubbed my belly, and I started eating. He rested his head on my shoulder and I fed him a piece of cake.

"And obviously they're going to be Hitachiins. And they won't have these really long and confusing names like Tamaki and I." I took another bite of my cake. "Oh, and I'm putting them both in dresses!" I took another bite as everyone stared at me. I grinned at Hikaru. "Yeah, Kaoru told me about it…Can't let my kids pass up on the same chance their father had, now can I?"

"Your kids are going to suffer," Dad told me.

"I'm going to make sure to smother them when they visit," Mom added with a smile.

"I feel bad for them already," Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I love how the whole time, you only agreed to that," I told Mori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter guys :) I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and the story as well :D Please do not ask me to make another story or anything based on everyone's kids or something. This is where the story ends. As a happy ending :)<strong>


End file.
